


The Favor

by CertainlyHeisenberg, SonicoSenpaiEdit (SonicoSenpai)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, First Kiss, Hairbrush, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyHeisenberg/pseuds/CertainlyHeisenberg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpaiEdit
Summary: Come on. Give this fic some love. It's a good story right?Kudos and comments welcomed.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Once upon a time, in a quiet neighborhood locked deep in the depths of Chicago suburbia, lived a handsome young lawyer...

On a quiet treelined street, stands a grand two story colonial. A large portico with a traditional triangular pediment atop six columns, leads to the stately entrance of that red bricked house framed with long tall windows. The house stands firm as a monument to the American dream. A stately reminder of wealth that can be achieved with back breaking work and fortitude. At least this is exactly what the lawyer believes. He lives in his massive house, with his sports car, his beautiful traditional furniture, his manicured lawn, his three fireplaces, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, and his own solitude. The house took some filling before the sound of his own footsteps did not unnerve him as he walked through its empty halls.  
  
A tall black gate of closely-knit bars encloses his fortress. The twists and bends of the metal make the barrier appear ornamental, but only slightly so. To the subconscious of the owner, the gate provides protection against the ugliness of the outside world and really anyone or anything that could set ajar his ideas of his perfect life.

In his mind, there are children that fill the house, a mate that loves him, and a life he does not yet have. But this young lawyer could not not find anyone to agree to more than three dates with him. Something prevents this handsome young lawyer from finding love. Perhaps it is the fact that he is too tall. Maybe it was the fact he can rarely relax. Maybe hair is too long. Maybe he is too critical. Maybe it is the fact his car was too clean, his house too meticulously maintained that no one dares take on such an anal lover. Maybe, it was something else...

This lawyer did like things in place. He likes order and predictability. He picked his neighborhood for the strictness of the homeowner’s association, the location to his office, the exorbitant price tag, and the obvious wealth and demographic of its inhabitants. The lawyer likes his house clean, his shirts pressed, his car gleaming and his personal life kept to himself. Not that he has much of one. He spends his days and most evenings at the office. He has a few friends. Well, _he_ counts them as friends, such as coworkers who go out for happy hour every Friday.

His life runs like clockwork, if the clock is a beautiful mahogany upright that keeps perfect time and sings a sensible, pleasant ring every hour, on the hour.

This lawyer has a brother. A brother who presented as an Omega at ten and left at sixteen, just as soon as he could. A brother to whom the lawyer rarely speaks and whom he even more rarely thinks of. A deep rift between the two brothers prevents any kind of communication. A rift caused mainly by the fact, Samuel Winchester and his father have similar ideas on how Omegas should behave. Similar to nineteen fifties America, these men would be consider fundamentalist, tradionalists, conservatives… misogynists, chauvinists. Sam sees his only brother as a disobedient, rebellious, incorrigible, aberration of an Omega. An Omega, who under the proper yoke, can be saved but refuses guidance. His older brother is a disgrace to his family and his cherished designation.

Sam has always been the favored son, the golden child, the most loved and most supported child. Sam is an Alpha. Even before he presented, the father knew his youngest son was destined for great things. Jonathon Winchester loved his youngest son, adored his son above anyone else in that small, well-kept middle class house. More that the wife and certainly more that his broken Omega son. Sam had the best of what his father could provide: the best tutors (not that he needed them), the best schools, the best clothes, music lessons, sports camps, until there was very little left for the rest of the family.

You can say, in a callous way, the father hedged his bets. The opportunities of wealth and success afforded to Alphas far outweigh those of the other designations. The father saw a chance to live a life vicariously through his strapping young son. To the other, runt as he called him? Opportunities are limited to being a breeder, a brood mare, a bitch, as the father often reminded his Omega son.

You can also say it is easy to bet on Sam. The youngest son looks the part. He is Alpha, no doubt, tall, handsome, imposing, steel-eyed, ambitious, hardworking and desperate to please his watchful father. No one was surprised when Sam presented early as an Alpha, a profound Alpha. With the added hormones, the son just grew taller, larger, more masculine, and aggressive.

For his oldest…well, things obviously played out differently.

It is also no surprise to anyone Dean presented as an Omega, a profound Omega. Dean is pretty. His lips are full, his hair a fine blonde, his features softer, he was smaller, not as academically inclined, more reserved and shy. The child was bullied: bullied by his father, his brother, the kids at school, his teachers… Growing up was hard on Dean. The Dean's one light was his mother. She protected and cared for him, doing her best to nurture his self-esteem and confidence. Her death rocked the house, but not as much as it shook Dean. No surprise he left home, marrying the first Alpha who took him in. Fortunately, luck shined on Dean, finally, and Castiel Novak turned out to be wonderful loving partner.

Currently, Dean has his own problems unlike those of his younger brother. Problems that included, but were not limited to: how to pay the gardener who only wants payment with a check, the whiny CEO of a start-up who regrets his decision to sell his brainchild, or the chemical company does not want to pay reparations for a spill that killed ten acres of forestland. No, Dean has a set of more personal issues.

Castiel’s Omega brother has an auction date that is rapidly approaching and Dean needs to find an Alpha to claim him. A task that proves much harder than it looks.

Dean sits at the kitchen table staring at his phone, drumming his fingers on that marble kitchen table Castiel picked out and loves so much. Unfortunately, the thing makes everything put on it colder; including elbows and food, but Dean liked it. Currently, the granite table did not make Dean cooler. Dean is covered in sweat, feeling like he is going throw up. He takes deep calming breaths. No, big deal, Dean. What the fuck can happen over the phone? No, isn’t that. It is what could happen if that dick of a brother of his says yes.

Castiel begged Dean to make the call today. Six days. Dean really cut it close. The family is running out of options, if they haven’t already. Auctioning off Gabriel is tantamount to selling him off as a sex slave to some rando. Dean has considered that the _rando_ might be a better option than Sam…

The family tried everything else. Everyone Castiel and his brothers knew refused the little Omega brother. Gabriel is still of breeding age but that window is closing. At thirty-two years old, scrawny and defiant, Gabe is a hard product to peddle.

Dean rubs his forehead, he warned Cas about Sam. Many times, he warned Cas about Sam.

“This will not end well. You don’t know my family. There were _very good reasons_ why I left and threw myself at you,” Dean said looking into the reflections of light bouncing off the all the stainless steel appliances in the Novak kitchen. Cas sighs, running a hand threw that dark brown mass of bedhead he always seemed to have.

“Dean, I see your point, but what other choice is there? I cannot call anyone else; I do not know anyone else. Better the devil you know than the one you don’t,” Castiel says, contorting his neck to make eye contact. Dean just purses his lips, glaring back.

“If you only knew… It was hell growing up in that house. Omegas heel. Omegas obey without question. Omegas don’t complain. Omegas behave… Dude, Sam is just like my dad, he’ll crush him…” Dean says his voice trailing off. There is no way out of this. _But fuck if it didn’t suck._

Castiel could hear what Dean is saying, but he just wants his brother safe. Safe with an Alpha knot head who he knows is better than some deviant who trolls Omega auctions. Castiel just wants to know he could see Gabriel. Hopefully, he can curb some of this backwards thinking. Besides! Everyone loves Gabriel. Not that everyone wanted Gabriel as a mate… But everyone loved him! Castiel smiles gently at Dean, hoping to calm him.

“I am sure that is not going to be the case,” Castiel says slowly. “Your brother is not your father, for one. Despite that, you know Gabe. If you haven’t seen his track record… his arrests, his citations, and you haven’t heard his lip, he is quite charming…”

“This is a bad idea. In the scope of all bad ideas? This is one of the worst,” Dean says at a growl, but knowing there is no way out of this.

“Just ask. He’ll probably say no…” 

Dean isn’t so sure. Sam is such an asshole he has not been able find anyone to date: Omega, Beta, or Alpha. He’s probably going  to  _jump_ at the chance. Jesus. This means Christmases, holidays, and birthdays with his prick of a brother for the rest of his life. And: throwing Gabriel to a literal wolf. A testosterone driven, corporate yuppie who loves the smell of his own farts.

Cas’s family is vastly different from Dean's. There are four brothers, none of whom give a shit about designation. To them? Gabriel is just one of the family. He didn’t become a house pet like Dean had when he presented. Lucifer, Michael, and Castiel just accept him. Lucifer laughs and teases him every time the police show up, all but holding Gabriel by the scruff of the neck. When this happens, Michael would assure the officers he would take care of the situation in his most grave and serious tone, scowling at Gabriel with condemnation. The door would close and Michael would burst out laughing.

The offenses included, but were not limited too: drunk in public, breaking Omega curfew, mouthing off to an officer, mouthing off to an Alpha, public urination, indecent exposure (due to the public urination), disorderly conduct (that came up a lot), and jaywalking.

“Stuck it to them again? Those rules are so fucking stupid!” Michael would say as he rubbed Gabriel on the shoulder. Fortunately, Omega discipline is left up to the Alpha in charge, so nothing serious ever came of it. Unfortunately, Gabriel’s crimes are a matter of public record. Most of the potential mates look this up, dismissing Castiel’s brother before they even met him.

Dean swallows; still staring at the phone like it would jump up and tell him what to do. It refuses to do any such thing. Dean tries to calm himself, failing miserably as he compulsively runs his fingers up and down his head of short blond hair. Dean knows the window is closing. He also knows Sam had lunch every day in his office from one to two. He had told Dean on many occasions this is the time he was available to talk. Otherwise, Dean should call and make an appointment with his secretary.

One o’clock turns to one-fifteen. One-fifteen turns to one- thirty. At one forty-five, Dean finally picks up the phone and calls his only brother.

“Dean. What do you need?” Sam asks annoyed, sounding as if he is in the middle of reading something much more important.

“Hey Sam, wondered if you had a minute,” Dean asks, trying to smile and be upbeat.

“Dean if I didn’t have a minute I would not have answered the phone. What is it? You need money? Your Alpha finally kicking you out?” Sam asks curtly, cold like he always is. No reason he would not be a prick today… Dean bit at his lip, then musters some courage.

“Sam. I am just going to lay it all out there. Castiel has an Omega brother. I don’t remember if you met him at our wedding, but he’s 32 and his number’s up. He’s adorable and really needs an Alpha to claim him… I’d… I mean… I’d really appreciate it if you just maybe would meet him? It’d be a huge favor, Sam…”

Dean waits. With baited breath, he waits as his brother sighs into the phone.

“No harm in meeting him… Alright, Dean. I’ll meet him… but no promises.” Dean exhales a breath he had no idea he had been keeping.

“Thank you! Seriously. Thank you,” Dean spouts quick. “He’s great. You’ll get along great! You’ll love him,” Dean promises quickly, believing only half of what he was saying. Yeah, Gabriel is great… Sam, on the other hand? Is an Omega’s worst nightmare.

“When is the Omega’s auction?” Sam asks, suddenly slightly more interested.

“Uh… It’s soon… Like six days?” Another long pause, causing Dean’s heart to race with rising panic.

“Dean. Procrastination does not endear an Omega to his Alpha…” Sam sighs with disappointment. “I suggest working harder to keep him. You would probably be a harder sell than your brother in-law.”

“Yeah… Yeah… Thanks, Sam…” Dean pushes out in a shaky voice.

“Well, I’ll text you the details. This needs to be done quickly so let’s just get this over with. Tonight. Falcon’s downtown. Come with your Alpha. It will make the situation more comfortable and I want to hear how you are doing,” Sam says with more authority, letting Dean know these were the conditions and hell would follow any deviation.

Dean stiffens. Yeah, Sam needs a report on his behavior to tell Dad. Sam needs to hear he’s being a good boy so he doesn’t end up back at home. _Prick._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on. Give this fic some love. It's a good story right? 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel’s mind spun at the thought of meeting Dean’s brother. He ran fingers through his wet hair as he stared at himself in the mirror after his shower. He stared, deep in thought, contemplating his future. Last shot. Last fucking shot. _Fuck, how did I get here?_ Gabriel knew exactly how he got there: a lifetime of being picky, elitist, rude, and unruly. He stared at himself critically, then just could not find a damn thing wrong. His body was muscular and compact, his eyes bright brown, his hair soft and full, his skin thick and flawless, pretty plump Omega lips, short body with a long neck, arms and legs. _Adorable_. Add to that, Gabe could charm the pants off anyone. Skilled in setting anyone at ease, he excelled at ego-boosting. Gabriel knew he had it. He just didn’t know what to _do_ with it. Well, he could get laid. With anyone, he could get laid. It’s what came next that gave him trouble.  
  
Gabriel knew Castiel still trolled forums late at night, going back through dating sites but this was really all they had left.

This whole mess of crap he’d been going through with the auction? He had no idea how to pull this off. Because this was attempt number _seventeen._ The other sixteen had been… interesting. The guys had just not been his type. One of them showed up with an actual leash and collar to take Gabriel home that night. No one ever found out if that was due to a fetish or if he really just wanted to rope an Omega, throw him over his shoulder and haul him home. Castiel asked the Alpha to leave before they even sat down. A few of the suitors were unemployed. Some looked at Gabriel with too much hunger, like he was sirloin, and were all but drooling. One talked too loud. One had yellow teeth. One liked to hunt. One talked way too much about his cat. One could not stop saying literally and almost always in the wrong context. One ate with his mouth open. One told really bad jokes and had worse breath. Castiel would pull Gabriel out to the car after these meetings.

 _“You cannot afford to be this critical and difficult!”_ Castiel would growl.

“I cannot afford _not_ to. The next one will be better. I can feel it.”

At this point though, Gabriel knew he could no longer have a type. His type was not going up for fucking auction. He pushed his hand through his hair. He could do this. AGAIN. This time would be better. Had to be better. Jeez, wasn’t Dean abused as a child? Gabe could not even fit that in his head at the moment. But, on the other hand, Dean? Was hot. H.O.T. Hot… Yeah, Dean is Gabe’s brother in law, doesn’t mean Gabe is blind. His brother was probably just as fine. And? An unattached Alpha? A rich unattached Alpha _lawyer_? Gabriel was feeling very good about this situation.

Michael and Lucifer both dogpiled Dean with hearty beefy Alpha hugs that almost knocked the wind out him when they found out Gabe had a date.

“Don’t fuck this up, little bro…” Michael smiled at Gabriel then mussed his hair.

“Don’t hire the band yet. They might not hit it off.” Dean said blankly, not real thrilled about this, but not wanting to spoil the party either.

 _“Oh, he needs to hit it off._ I am not letting any little brother of mine end up in the ass end of nowhere because we couldn’t pull this off,” Lucifer said, getting slightly agitated. This whole mess had thrown the family into a tailspin. If this didn’t work? Lucifer was not above paying some dumb Alpha off to sign his brother's papers then dismiss him back to their house. But that was highly illegal and could wind all of them in jail, so they were exhausting all their options… this being the final…  
  
The auction was imminent, but Lucifer tried to have hope, hope Gabe would get his happily ever after. Gabe had always been so domestic. The brothers wanted to see Gabe realize his dream of the picketed house with the yard full of pups. It was not something anyone of them talked about, but Gabe before this disaster would dismiss suitors based on domestic qualities. _He’s terrible with kids. He’d work all the time. He's way too intense. He’s a cold hearted dick and deserves to be alone. Or simply: not soulmate material._

 

That night, Gabriel did not know what to expect from his blind date. It didn't help that his brothers fussed over him like he going off to prom again. Except this time they were a little more on edge. Far from the first time Gabriel met a potential suitor in the last year… this one was just becoming the most important and more importantly the last... Oddly, Michael, who had the least fashion sense of all the other brothers, went out and bought Gabriel new clothes. The oldest Alpha brother presented the outfit wrapped in plastic and on wooden hangers. Gabriel did not even want to look at the price tag as he rubbed his neck, this getting more and more real as the clock ticked closer to eight.

It was early March, Chicago's bitter cold had not left and the air was still chilly. In keeping, Michael selected a green velvet jacket, a fitted white button down shirt and chocolate brown pants. Gabriel fingered the jacket, smiling timidly with reticent eyes.

“Gabriel. Not much time, kid. Suit up,” Michael said with a forced smile. Michael did not want to do this. He wanted his younger brother to leave when he was ready. To leave when he had found his mate. He prayed this would work out. This _had_ to work out. He could not see his brother in the hands of an Alpha meathead who would never let him see his family again, keeping him barefoot and pregnant. He smiled sadly as Gabriel slid on the jacket and shimmied into the tight pants. Then Michael’s eyes brightened. His brother? _Looked hot._

Lucifer styled Gabriel’s hair, drying, brushing and teasing it. Then he applied a small amount of blush, clear mascara and gloss, which Gabriel tried to shoo away until he saw the fire in Lucifer’s eyes, forcing him to freeze and allow it.

Gabriel looked over his reflection. The makeup was a bit much but barely noticeable. The ensemble really brought out his eyes, his figure and boosted his confidence. If this shit did not work out? _It would be time to ditch Castiel and hit the clubs!_

 

On the car ride to the bar, Dean contemplated why the hell they had to force Gabriel onto his douche of a brother. He knew the answer: _mating_. Over the last few decades, laws for Omegas changed sharply. A curfew was instated, marriages were forced by the state, laws of decorum and proper behavior enacted, long dead and dated rules about punishment resurfaced. With Omegas being the smallest section of the population, now stripped of their voice? There was little to no back lash.  
  
During the sixties, Omegas were given equal rights. A few people, like Dean’s father, did not change their beliefs, but society on the whole embrace Omega rights and independence… until the country fell into an unprecedented population decline. The problem stemmed from the fact that Betas and Alphas on their own were not very fertile. A Beta coupling could at most expect to carry one to two children in total and those children would almost assuredly be Beta.

Alphas had it easier. They could mate with anyone and mate they did. Alphas, known for their voracious sex drives, just sought mates of any designation after Omegas gained suffrage and basic emancipation. This did not turn out well because the chance of conception for Alpha with a Beta or another Alpha dropped to 25%. Before the Equal Rights Movement, Alphas were required to mate with Omegas or they had to petition the courts. The logic stood that Omegas were smaller, less physically equipped, and categorized as having lower intelligence: they needed protection from a strong Alpha. The fact that Omegas could only conceive a pup with an Alpha male reinforced these unfounded, false and completely sexist ideals.

This turn of events in history led to Dean’s brother-in-law being pawned off like a ripe bitch to be bred. Dean hoped beyond all hope Gabriel would end up happy. Hell, he’d settle for sane, but that looked less and less likely.

Dean watched Gabriel chat with Castiel happily about his day. So full of hope and optimism. It broke Dean’s heart.  
  
  
  
Finally, the party arrives at the bar, Falcon’s Downtown. Castiel stares suspiciously at the door. This is an Alpha bar. This is an Alpha sports bar. What the hell was he doing with two Omegas at an Alpha sports bar? Castiel pushed fingers deep into his temples. He would really like to leave Dean and Gabe outside and haul his high strung, stupid Alpha brother-in-law out into the street and demand answers.  
  
Damn it. Not an option. This was Gabe’s last chance.  
  
Why would it be a terrible idea to send two Omegas into an Alpha bar? Well, for one, typically they are not allowed in the building. This one had no sign but that did not take away from the fact that putting two Omegas in a room full of amped up, aggressive, and more than likely agitated Alpha males would result in a riot. Castiel knew the probability of this was low. Very low. But he did not like it. What was Sam thinking? Was he just _not_ thinking? No… it was not like Dean’s brother to be careless. Even though this did not seem like a well thought out plan… it probably was. Giving Sam the upper hand. Giving him the position of power. _Prick_. Dean was right. _Prick._  
  
Castiel took deep long breaths before he pulled the big brass handle to open the door to the establishment.  
  
“Stay behind me. Stay close behind me. Do not get lost,” Castiel said more as a command than a suggestion, looking at the door. Dean scrunched his face. _Get lost? In a bar?_ Had his Alpha forgotten Dean was a damn police officer? He rolled his eyes. Gabriel just nodded solemnly, edging closer to the Alpha.  
  
Gabe followed Castiel because this was scaring the shit out him. He did not want to enter this Alpha watering hole, Planet Jockstrap. He wanted a nice restaurant with a beautiful presentation, an expensive meal, cloth napkins, and dessert. He did not want beer nuts, sports memorabilia, and possible rape.  
  
The bar was dark. Gabe felt like he was descending into a dragon’s lair. The air was thick with sweat, smoke, and testosterone, making his skin crawl. As they walked through the door, there must have been some sort of goal or score as the whole bar let out sharp a whoop and holler, startling Gabe as he all but grabbed on to that stupid trench coat of Castiel’s. Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder and pointed out his brother at the far end of the bar, Sam lifting a finger to the party with a slight smile.  
  
Sam did not know what he was expecting. He might have been expecting a troll. He might have been expecting a greasy mess. He might have been expecting a junkie, a floosy, a punk. Of the things he was expecting, he was _not_ expecting to that little sprite of a man. Sam wiped his mouth a little, afraid he was drooling. The man who stood nervously behind Castiel was a little angel. Still boyish in his features, quick intelligent eyes, head full of fine brown hair, full cheeks and a sculpted mouth Sam could not stop staring at. The little Omega was Sam's type: petite. Sam imagined working that little body to the edge until the boy shook with desperation, finally allowing him to ride Sam’s cock to oblivion. Ride him until Sam saw that Omega arch his back, throw back his neck, using that perfect mouth howl in abject pleasure. _Irresistible_.  
  
Sam, for the first time in a long time, was glad Dean found that gullible Alpha, Castiel.    
  
Dean. Sam tensed at the thought. His jaw pulled to the side. Sam had little love for the brother who abandoned him for the first fat Alpha cock he saw, without even telling him his big brother wasn't coming home. The brother who put him through hell without any gratitude or goodbye. Sam imagined Castiel to be a weak bumbling sniveling Alpha with no control over his most precious possession. Not that much of anyone could keep a handle on Dean... Still, doubt surfaced briefly as Sam thought about the upbringing that little Omega was subjected to. His reservations vanished as he caught a tingling whiff of unmated Omega. Sam bit his cheek, trying to cool his bedroom eyes, hoping to not cause the poor pup to run. 

Gabriel, from the moment he entered the bar, expected to see an Alpha meathead growling at a screen, reeking of cheap beer, sweat, and wearing a jersey with someone else’s number on it. He did not expect to see Sam.

Sam, still in his work clothes, looked like a splash of class in a cesspool of leering, drooling, charged up Alphas. Gabriel watched starblind as Sam stood up and motioned for the booth.

Sweet Mary Mother of Fuck. Gabriel had never seen a finer Alpha. His inner wolf wanted him to roll over, bare his neck, offering himself to the tall thick man in the fine suit. That would look weird. But damn, this Alpha was a thing of beauty. Model perfect. Tall, thick flawless skin, slicked back hair, strong jaw, keen eyes, confidence so thick you could slice it with a knife. Gabriel immediately felt safer walking toward the booth.

The back of the bar was quieter, absent of screens, still dark, but more comfortable. Sam motioned for Gabriel to take the back of the booth, which was odd but Gabriel complied, Dean doing the same. Dean seemed to shrink in the presence of his brother. Sam smiled warmly at Gabriel and gave Dean a long hard stare, looking him over critically. Dean barely looked up. This exchange was very odd to Gabriel, but he was distracted. He had a hard time not imagining that Alpha, naked, drenched in sweat and growling at him heaving with desire, ready pounce and rip the clothes from his body with those powerful arms.

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other with equal parts of hunger and interest. Castiel broke the silence.

“It’s been too long, Samuel. How have you been?”

“Very well. Can’t complain,” Sam said easy, then shot a look at Dean. “You look well. Keeping yourself up. In good shape. It’s good to see you making an effort. I like the hair.”

Dean just nodded, rubbing his crew cut, eyes still on the table. Castiel noticed Dean’s discomfort, rubbing his shoulder to reassure him.

“Nice to see your Alpha still spoiling you…” Sam said as a backhanded compliment, Dean wincing.

Gabriel’s eyes opened wide. Jeez, these two really did  _not_ like each other… Sam turned to Gabriel with a controlled, but gleeful sly smile.

“I have to say, I had reservations about this, but you are surprising… Well, I do not know what I expected but I did not expect to be sitting next to an Omega like you,” Sam states looking at his date like he was a particularly difficult puzzle. Handsome, thin, well put together, what was wrong with this Omega?

“I am not sure how to take that. Well. I am me. You get what you see. Mostly…” Gabriel said with a crooked smile.

“Huh. You like games?” Sam appeared intrigued.

“I have been called tricky. I have been called a tease. I have been called coy… no, I haven’t ever been called coy…” Gabriel said, arching his eyebrows. Sam chuckled lightly.

“No, I suppose not… He’s quick, Dean. I like him,” Sam said to Gabriel, then turned to Castiel  
  
“Castiel, how has this beautiful creature not found a mate?” Sam asked, half to give a compliment and half to seek information. Castiel sat up, giving Sam his full attention.  
  
“Gabriel has traveled. He has a degree in Art History from the Omega School of the Arts. He is active in his book club. He has not had much time to find a mate…” Castiel said almost apologetically.  
  
Gabriel looked at Castiel like he'd lost his mind. _Not had much time to find a mate._ Gabriel was a huge player back in the day. He'd had Alphas, Omegas, Betas knocking down his door. He just never found anyone he really liked. Then? It just got too late. Now, the insane sexist government was about to sell him off to the highest bidder. Gabriel decided to turn on his charm. He smiled coyly. He ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to face Sam and hung on his every word. Sam was beginning to relax. He laughed with a controlled reservation at Gabriel’s jokes. Sam gave the Omega long looks. Gabriel did nothing but compliment the Alpha.  
  
“Dean did not tell me how big your arms are! Do they get in the way?”  
  
“A lawyer and a partner at that! Wow. Just _wow_. You must really be brilliant. I have always had a thing for smart men…”  
  
“I know I have taken my time finding a mate, but you? That is a bigger mystery. How are you single?” Gabriel asked, fully aware he was sucking up. This is the part where Sam did what he did best. Brag and boast.  
  
“Well,” Sam smiled easy and confident. “I have been so busy making partner at the firm, I really have not had much time for a personal life. It happened three years ago. They changed all the signs and letterheads: McLaughlin, Davis, Miller, and Winchester. There was a giant reception at the Museum of Science and Industry. I sent my brother an invitation… didn’t even bother to send his regrets. Dad was pissed, Dean. It was a significant bump in many ways. I bought that house in the Kentwood District, over on Pebble Grove. I would like to have you over some time, Dean. If you can tolerate the sight of me, that is.” Sam stole a momentary glare at Dean, who just turned away staring off into some soccer game.  
  
“I have had a few good years. Dean, I bought Dad and Cindy that lake house we used to visit. You know how Dad loves to fish.” Dean pulled up his lip with a slight nod. Sam just shook his head again in disappointment. Then he turned to Gabriel, “My life after all that has been corporate espionage, hostile takeovers, working out, and coming home to frozen dinners,” Sam said swelling with pomp and pride. “I would like to start a family, maybe come home to a few hot meals every now and then.” Dean simply cannot hold it in any longer. He looks at Sam full on, meeting his eyes.  
  
“So you still working  _all_ the time? How many hours are you pulling now?” Dean asked, a little too snidely.  
  
“I wouldn’t work so hard if I had something else to occupy my time,” Sam snapped back defensively.  
  
“When is the last time you had _anything_ to occupy your time?” Dean asked, continuing his assault. Sam pulled his neck to the side. It was very clear he’d had enough. Sam stated abruptly:  
  
“Dean. We need to talk. Follow me.” Castiel shot Sam a hard look. “Don’t worry, Alpha, I am bringing him back.” Sam walked hard to over the restrooms, Dean reluctantly trailing behind.  
  
When they were far enough away to not be seen, Sam grabbed Dean by the upper arm, pushing him forcefully against the wall, glaring hard enough for Dean to shiver.  
  
“I need to know what the hell is going on here, Dean. You _asked_ me here. You know I do _not_ tolerate disrespect. Do I need to evoke article 12?” Sam asked in a growl.  
  
“Huh?” Dean asked with his bitch face.  
  
“The Omega code, dumbass. I am still your secondary Alpha. I can haul you behind this restaurant and we can have a talk about manners and respect,” Sam replied, his voice threatening and cold.  
  
 _“God. Why did I ask you here?”_ Was what Dean really wanted to say, instead, he said: “Sorry, Alpha, thank you for coming. I can behave. I will behave,” Dean said submissively to the floor.  
  
“Good boy,” Sam said with another hard glare. “I don’t have time for your bullshit, Dean. Next time? I skip the talk.” Sam turned on a beat and headed back to the table. Sam came back, sliding back in the burgundy booth, still looking pissed, but trying to quiet it. He turned to Castiel.  
  
“Just curious, Castiel. How has Dean been behaving? Dad is always asking about him. Always afraid you’ll send him back,” Sam teased but Dean shrank back, pulling in his shoulders. Dean looked up, a little pale.  
  
“I love your brother. He will never be asked to leave,” Castiel said straightly. Sam smiled wide with a fake smile.  
  
“You learned a few things, older brother! So glad you are keeping your Alpha happy,” Sam said with squinting a little, a slight tilt of his head.  
  
Gabriel’s eyes widened with recognition. This was why this hunk of a man was single. He was a jock. A pretentious Alpha _jock_. Damn it. Gabriel inhaled deep, trying not to give away his disappointment. Still, his final chance. Here we go. This fucker actually looked pretty desperate, but with high enough standards he would probably dismiss Gabriel quickly. Then he could go back home and get another year and then rinse, wash, repeat, he’d never have to leave home. Gabriel really laid on the charm. As they ate and drank, Sam asked:  
  
"Just wondering, do you cook, Gabriel?” Gabriel tried hard not to roll his eyes.  
  
“I do. Castiel says my lasagna is to die for!” Gabriel lied.  
  
Castiel agreed wide-eyed, as he took a long pull from his beer glass. If you count Stouffer’s as to die for, then yeah. Gabriel could make a mean lasagna. Sam nodded, impressed. They talked more about what a great homemaker Gabriel was, all of which were bald-faced lies that if Sam had not been looking so deep into Gabriel’s eyes he would have noticed.  
  
“Yeah, I love to sew. I darn socks all the time!”  
  
“Oh, I have a green thumb. Of course. I love greenery. I even have a bonsai plant. Love snapping flies with chopsticks.”  
  
“The news? No, don’t think Omegas should get too many ideas. I am too pretty to worry about politics,” Gabriel smiled wide, slyly, raising his eyebrows. Sam nodded genuinely in agreement. A light went on in his eyes. He liked what he saw. Who cared if this Omega was a castaway. He’d make a great mate. At the end of the meal, Sam had an announcement.  
  
“If the rest of your Alphas agree, I would like to pursue you, Gabriel,” Sam announced as though he had just told Gabriel he'd won the Publisher's Clearing House. Gabriel just opened his eyes, in mock shock. At this point Gabriel did _not_ care. This guy would be easy enough to play.  
  
“I would love to be the fluffy white rabbit to your big Irish Setter,” Gabriel smiled into his words sweetly.  
  
“Excellent. I would like to meet your brothers again to assure them you will be well taken care of,” Sam said seriously. Gabriel just plastered a smile on his face and nodded. This was going to be a shit show.

Sam paid the check and Castiel suggested meeting the rest of the brothers at the Novack house the following night. Sam agreed emphatically like he just won the Publisher's Clearing House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you young ones, the Publisher's Clearing House was a sweepstakes in the 80's to sell magazine subscriptions. A super old celebrity named Ed McMann would come to your house, with a big booming voice and a check for a million dollars if you won. The recipient would scream, holler, cry and all of this would be shown on the commercials. 
> 
> Darning socks is not sewing. It is the lost art of repair a sock by knitting it back together. I had a roommate who could do it. Seemed pointless. But it's not sewing.
> 
> In the Karate Kid, the older version, Mr. Miagi could snap flies, without killing them! with chopsticks! He also taught the kid to snip a bonsia plant, I think in the same scene. If you were cool, your parents bought you a bonsai plant from a kiosk in the mall. I was sort of cool. I had a small one that promptly died when I over watered and over snipped it.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Time putters along slowly as Gabriel grasps at anything to keep himself sane. He sits drumming his fingers on the cool metal surface of the end table. With a dull trum, trum, trum, the seconds pass to minutes, minutes pass to hours. His family, treating Samuel Winchester's arrival like a visit from Beyoncé, spends the entire day preparing for this affair. Leaving Gabriel to his own devices… if by "devices," you mean _sit still and do not trip, bruise or break anything._ He has been staying put since noon restless, idly rolling his neck back and forth, playing on his phone, and reading out of the library Castiel made out of the living room. Seriously, dark dull wood shelves line the walls, stretching and wrapping around the room, packed tight with book after book after book. Texts from philosophy, Hawking, the _I Ching,_ history, horticulture, Lithuanian cuisine, literature, and everything in between grace the shelves. The Omega entertains himself with David Sedaris's _NAKED_ until his eyes glass over and he begins rolling around on that oversized, boxy charcoal leather sofas in the center of the room. The too long coach sits heavy on the stupid, impractical white shag rug Michael's always spilling drinks on. Castiel favored industrial and because no else in the house gave a shit, that was the style. With the exposed brick, dark hardwoods, and nineteen forties industrial lighting, Gabriel felt like a damn hipster. Not his taste, loud and colorful, but he had to admit, it was cool.

During his exercise in utter futility, Gabriel's mind can't help but bend and twist around three pressing subjects: his imminent marriage, who he was marrying, and that he was leaving.

The prospect of leaving his childhood home, gives him an uneasy sinking feeling. Like he's smack in the middle of the deep end, feeling too far from the edge and too tired to swim back. Built circa 1910, that home, an old row house, lay deep in the depths of Downtown Chicago. His parents adored the city, purchasing the brownstone when Michael was still toddling. Towheaded Lucifer followed, then dark blue-eyed Castiel and tiny Gabriel arrived three years after that. During Michael’s last year of college, their parents, Chuck and Naomi Novak, decided to live a little. Bored of the family plumbing supply company and feeling the pull for the adventure that comes with middle age, the two decided to try paragliding as a new hobby. Headwinds turned tailwinds when the couple took a dive in beautiful Sun Valley, California. Michael, in his early twenties, was fresh out of Illinois Tech, majoring in Engineering. Michael raised the boys as best he could, not that they needed much raising. Gabriel was fourteen at the time. Eventually, Michael took over the family business until Castiel graduated from Business School. Then, it became blaringly obvious Castiel was better at it. Castiel took over as head Alpha of the house soon after.

Next on his list of nightmare fuel was this shit was happening now. _Jesus._ Yesterday he just dreaded the auction. Tonight? He was about to be married off. _Literally_. And the kind of literally that actually meant _literally_ not like with Alpha Jason Winter. His hands _literally_ were about to fall off because of how much he coded during a crunch. His dog _literally_ was the best dog in the world, seriously, you’d understand if you saw him… the mutt was _literally_ the cutest dog ever. No. Gabriel was literally about to be wed to a complete stranger. _Tonight_.

Lastly and worse, was that stranger, came with ominous warnings from his brother’s mate. Gabriel trusted Dean; they had a bond. Hell, they lived in the same house for the past sixteen years. Tight as brothers and close in age, Dean was only a year older that Gabe, the two were thick as thieves. In a world full of Alpha meatheads and condescending Betas, it was comforting to have a cohort. Someone who understood and had your back. Dean filled those shoes nicely. Not that Gabe’s brothers were hard to deal with. Dean just took his side in arguments. Later, Dean would secretly grasp his shoulder whispering: _Omega love, brother. Omega love_ , with a wink and a smile. Gabriel was going to miss him.

His mind skips back to Dean’s heart-to-heart after the bar. Dean sat everyone down and laid it all out there. He left out some of the gory details  (he was not going to be the one who sent Gabriel to the block). But damn it. He should know a little about what he was signing up for. Dean, desperate for this not to happen, gave them the talk. _Again._

  
“I know, I know, I have said all of this before, but you have got to believe me. Sam is a prick. He thinks Omegas should be seen and not heard. He believes in corporal punishment. He believes in the Deep State. He thinks his taxes are too high, the government is policing his internet too heavily and at the same time, allowing terrorists too much access to the web. Omegas have too many rights and not enough protection… _from themselves._ Oh! And the military and the public need more guns to keep the country safe. He does not like anyone to have strong opinions that vary from his in the slightest. Uh... He cuts his own yard because his gardener cannot do it properly. That massive law firm of his? Asshole, Captain Dickseed, Fucktard _and Winchester_ , gave him the job of firing because he _doesn’t give a shit._ I only talk to him like once every other year or so, but when I do, _it’s a shit storm._ He is a douche. Douche. Let me make sure you heard me… _Douche,”_ Dean made this speech, arms flailing, pacing wildly and smacking his calf hard into the coffee table. Gabe, still high from last night's blind date, simply elated he was not going up in front of a room full of Alpha rejects, just gave a wry smirk. He could deal with a _Republican._

“I got that, Dean. But I think I can handle him. He looks… well sorry, Dean… but your brother’s _fine_ and therefore, in my book, might have a good heart," Gabriel reasoned flawlessly. "Anyway, the sex will be great until he decides to send me back here. No problem, _easy peasy._ Besides, you got any better ideas?” Gabe asks with his mischievous Cheshire grin.

“Not sure you are hearing me… But Gabe? It is your life. I am sorry you are ending up with my douche of a brother,” Dean said, rubbing a red mark into his forehead.

The talk was harsh, but Gabriel is not _without_ hope. He sits there in that living room, butterflies fluttering in his belly, silently awaiting his fate. Honestly, with equal amounts of trepidation and excitement. There was something to be said about having a gorgeous mate. An Alpha he had a hard time not getting hard thinking about. Shameful and delicious thoughts wage an unfair war with self-preservation. It was maddening. _Couldn’t be that bad, could it?_

Whatever. He was rolling dice either way. At least with Dean’s brother, Gabriel knew his mate was attractive _(that was an understatement)_ and no scrub _(that too, an understatement)._ He held a stable job with too much income, adequate housing _(another understatement)_. Kentwood? Jeez, in the Omega prep school Michael put Dean and him in, he had friends he visited in Kentwood. _Swanky._

Besides, not liking people, places and animals was par for the course with Dean… it was a little strange he hated his only brother. But really, Dean did not make friends easily. Always polite… maybe not polite, more like he always bitterly sarcastic in an almost socially acceptable way. Add to that, Dean could really find any reason to distrust someone. Maybe it was his job. Being a policeman showed him even the most civil person’s dark underbelly. Maybe it was the fact Dean did not receive a fraction of what he needed to feel nurtured or loved as a child. This probably hindered his ability to connect but he was not without heart; his capacity to trust grew gradually with his relationship with Castiel. At a snail's pace, it grew. In the beginning, the two were not even partners, more like housemates. Dean shared a room with Gabriel, even after the commitment ceremony. It took more than a few years for the couple to see the deep connection they shared.

Currently, Gabriel remains bored and somewhat still until Lucifer has time to dress him in the new ensemble: a baby blue buttoned down shirt with delicate tiny blue flowers embroidered at the cuffs. The first two buttons at the collar undone, tucked into slim khakis. Again, Gabriel with his hair blown out, his make up applied, newly shaved,  looked good… damned good… but just did not feel good.

Gabriel’s mood starts to sour. Despite the benign clothing, he feels more and more like a trussed up, painted up, degenerate beauty queen, waiting for her crown. Her consolation prize being a strange man, who expected children. The facts boiled down, he was expected to fuck this guy until Gabriel was tired of and sent home. So really, he feels more like a trussed up whore ready for the long Saturday night walk down South Halsted. A pretty little Omega harlot, waiting for his next John. Gabriel twitches at the thought, staring cynically into one of Lucifer’s godawful blood-red satanic paintings. Not going to miss those, but _fuck, this was crazy._

Gabriel, now dressed and primped, sits silent, thoughts turning to the family he was leaving, not knowing when he would return, if at all. Watching and listening to the hustle and bustle erupting around him. Michael prepares hors d’oeuvres, his knife chopping clumsily until he tries arranging carrots with entirely uncharacteristic attention to detail. Castiel clangs away in the kitchen preparing an elaborate salmon dish, the smell of the maple glaze wafting through the house. He watches Lucifer in the dinning room stare into his phone, the device inches from his face, fussing over the proper way to set the table. Gabriel shakes his head with an upturned smile, as Lucifer folds the same napkin for the fifth time. Gabriel smells the acrid and familiar scent of Dean out on the back porch huffing too hard on a cigarette. The smoke billowing up from the backdoor, Gabriel remembers this habit being broken fifteen years prior by the other Omega. Castiel would probably chide him about it later but Dean didn’t care. Gabe understands. Dean has been walking around in a confused haze since the night they met Sam. He's been tripping over things, knocking into bookshelves and tables that held their place for years.

Gabriel wants to join him. Rebel just a little bit. Not fearing punishment, but his brothers would be _super pissed._ Cigarettes not part of the unique diet Gabriel was put on after the letter about the auction came. No sex, no drugs, no alcohol, no smoking, no late nights and _for fuck’s sake, Gabriel, put down the goddamn pizza…_ He was supposed to watch his figure.

Right now? Lucifer left Gabriel to _sit still and try not to rumple your fucking shirt, loser._

Gabriel pulls his shoulders, the stress of the previous months adding by degrees until he was barely able to breathe. Tonight? The stress is mounting steady with no sign of stopping. Mainly because Gabe reasons this can go down one of two ways. The Alpha would storm out the door, leaving him to the auction, which was days away… OR the same Alpha would take him home.

Take him home – a terrifying prospect. Stories about Alphas mistreating their Omegas filled the news feeds. Dark and chilling tales of Omegas in cages, beaten, abused, starved, and mutilated.  
  
  
A short distance away, outside, our intrepid young lawyer fights his own battle with this situation. Sam stands straight in front of the big dark blue door talking himself into knocking. The air rustles with Spring, the sweet aroma of honey suckle tickling his nose. It's irritating, he rubs a hand over his face, in no mood to smell the proverbial roses. His stare is blank, but his mind is racing. Still in his work clothes, he cranks and cracks his neck. Should he leave? This was crazy. _Balls out, batshit crazy._ For Christ's sake, Dean set him up. That was the perfect recipe for an epic failure. Was he really this desperate? Should he really pluck this low hanging fruit? Not like he couldn’t just go to an auction himself, sign up for a dating site, actually try the clubs…

Just something about that little Omega. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The protector, the Alpha, in him wanted to see Gabriel smile, happy and content, free from fear and worry of the outside world, safe and valued. The beast in him could not wait to see his new Omega’s O face, raw and wild, gripping and tearing at the bedsheets, Sam lapping at that sweet, bitter scent that covered his nubile frame. A tempting whiff he caught last night, determined to take that tiny body places it’s never been before, reaching heights only achievable with a strong, determined and attentive Alpha… What the hell? He really did not have much to lose. _Couldn't be that bad, could it?_  

Sam takes a deep breath, knocking firmly on the door. Gabriel startles like the lab rat who hears the latch. Lucifer darts up to answer the door.

The door springs open almost immediately. Lucifer is there pumped with a theatrical grin. Sam smiles cordially extending a long arm to shake Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer takes it heartily, grabbing Sam by the shoulder, pulling him in for a half bro hug, patting the tall man’s back. Sam remembers meeting him briefly in high school when he had to sit through Dean and Castiel’s ceremony. Lucifer is a blond with lazy eyes and lazier smile. He is an artist. Well, he was a largely unsuccessful artist who lived off his patrons… his brothers. That’s not entirely true. Lucifer did own a stake in the business but had only set foot in the shop twice since his parents died. Lucifer honestly was not good with numbers, no good with people, and really hated anything that had to do with water flowing into a house and shit flowing out of a house.

“Really glad this worked out. Just so glad. I have always liked you, Sam,” Lucifer lies. Then again, Lucifer would have offered that Alpha a blowjob to keep Gabe safe. “Come in! Come in! Mi casa, es su casa! Seriously, you are welcome anytime.”

Sam gives a curt nod of the head, stiffly following Lucifer inside.

Sam did not know what to expect. Well, he expected a dump. He expected a house full of smelly men and an Omega who refused to take care of any of them. He looked around the house curiously. It was beautiful. There was an organic flow to the room, fresh cut flowers and houseplants everywhere weaving in and around modern furniture. His decorator would be impressed. Not his style, but his new little Omega was a very good homemaker. No way, Dean is responsible for any of this.

The house is brightly lite, ordered and serene, cool grey and muted blues play an easy palette over the room. Sam had reservations about this. The insane notion that he should take in an Omega he had met once. Once. A rejected Omega at that, but those reservations slowly vanished. Vanished even quicker with the sight of Gabriel. The little Omega perched at the edge of his seat on that big sofa, looking soft and feminine, timid, vulnerable, and delectable all at the same time.  

Gabriel rubs his knees in the living room, giving a demure and reticent smile. The beauty of the Alpha, not unnoticeable, offers little protection from Gabriel's anxiety. Gabriel still a little enamored, noticing how tall his future Alpha is, standing strong and powerful. He's confident and verbally sparring with Lucifer, which is impressive. His hair is somewhat askew, falling as a frame around his face. Gabriel will find out later Sam runs his finger threw his hair when he's nervous, ruining his signature slicked back look. Gabriel likes this much more. His Alpha's still guarded, but is more accessible. Gabe wonders what placed that stick up his ass but as he stares longer, he's sure he'd like to remove it himself.

Now, Gabe is mostly glad the Alpha at least showed up to this. But it furthers his assumption there was something off about this Alpha. Something as desperate and misfit about his situation as Gabriel's. Either the two would be a perfect match or clash like fire and ice. Gabriel suspects he is the ice, set to be consumed by the fire... 

The rest of the family convene in the living room, sitting in a circle, eager to get to the good part. The relief that will come with Gabriel mated and safe, safe with a somewhat familiar face. After the introductions and general kissing up, Sam actually starts to feel welcome and loosens up, slightly. He laughs with the brothers, makes polite conversation, listens more than he speaks, he is actually being a little cool. Dean stares at him awestruck. Maybe this would not be too terrible.  _Until it was._

“Before we sign papers, I have a few questions about your Omega brother…” Sam proceeds to ask questions about Gabriel’s grooming habits:

“Does your Omega have good hygiene? Does he brush his teeth, shower, shave, groom regularly? I only ask because Dean did have some problems with some or all of these…”

Dean turns his head way to the side mouthing, _“What the fuck?”_ to Gabriel who just sits there frozen and flummoxed. _Your Omega?_

Lucifer just looks at Sam as if he just asked for the turkey baster to use as a dildo, eyes and smile too wide of the occasion. Michael just rubs his chin in concern. Castiel keeps his head, holding a finger to the brothers.

“Yes, Gabriel has exceptional hygiene. Dean does, too,” Castiel answers perplexed and obviously thrown by the question.

“How is your Omega with money? Does your brother keep his own accounts? Is he ever overdrawn? Did you teach him to save money?” Sam asks the now stunned room of men.

“He’s just a normal dude…” Lucifer answers squinting, forgetting himself.

Sam narrows his eyes slightly, shuffling his hands, raising and lowering them some in dramatic confusion.

“Soooo? Yes? He is responsible? Or no, only give him cash…”

Castiel nods his head. “Yes. Gabriel is very responsible with his money. He has his own account and has very good credit.”

Gabriel, peering off into a very interesting lamp, agrees, bobbing his head a little. This is getting very weird but… yeah, he did have good credit.

“You have a well–kept spotless home. Does Gabriel keep his room this neat?” Sam asks expectantly. 

Lucifer just stares, blankly, with a slight air of confusion but more snarky than that.

 _“He’s a normal dude.”_ Lucifer can’t suck up anymore. What the hell is this guy’s deal?

Sam inhales, taking a deep breath of tense air, looking around the room annoyed.

“I understand. Consider, you are asking me to take this Omega home with me. Consider, you are asking me to mate an Omega I barely know. I know from experience how difficult Omegas can be…” Sam steals a look over to Dean, who appears to be grinding his teeth, shoulders locked in rage.

Castiel takes over again; answering these questions like Sam has every right to ask them.

“I can assure you, Gabriel takes very good care of himself and his things.”

Gabriel stops listening. His eyes fall to the floor, his posture sinks; feeling like a purebred up for sale and someone is lifting his tail, asking if he chews shoes or pisses the rug. It takes a lot of thinking to remember a time he felt this low.

“Perfect. Perfect. Just making sure. Castiel, I know you have done better with Dean than Dad or I could. Just want to make sure I am not getting in over my head. Now. Final question. What recourse to do you take when Gabriel disobeys his Alphas? How often does he need correction?” Sam asks more directly, obviously most concerned with this question. Sam's hands rest on his knees as he waits anxiously with baited breath.  

Everything in the room just appears to stop functioning. Michael actually puts a knuckle in his lips to keep his mouth shut. Lucifer runs a hand over his face so he can snicker without giving himself away. Dean just rakes his hands through his hair compulsively, over and over, trying to block it all out. Gabriel looks on stunned, caught in headlights, eyes darting around the room frantically. Castiel straightens up, looking less than surprised, serious and composed.

“Gabriel is a very good Omega. He has not required discipline since he was a pup,” Castiel says straight-faced and stoic.

Sam's face brightens; he rolls his neck, rubbing his forehead in relief, smiling under his brow. He slaps his knee, relaxing boneless into the armchair, comfortable and at ease for the first time since he walked through the door.

“Wow. That is great to hear! Man, I was worried. Didn’t think I could deal with another Dean. Well, you answered all my questions. It would be my honor to have Gabriel as my mate. Were this a traditional courtship, I would spend much more time wooing and proving myself to you, his Alphas, but because Dean has told me time is of the essence, let’s just move this along.”

Gabriel pulls a terrified smile. He is not sure about this at all. Add to that, he is certain he’s _not_ a good Omega. Unfortunately, he already told his brothers Sam was hot enough the other crap didn’t matter. Now? They are talking about obedience and discipline. Holy fuck. Yep. Douche. And Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel are about to hand his leash to this prick.

Holy fuck, if he has to wear a leash, this is not going to end well. Gabriel shoots desperate looks to his brothers. No one sees it. They are too relieved and scrambling. Lucifer busies himself leaping up to quick to bring Champagne and fluted glasses. Michael sighs relieved, patting Sam on the back, assuring him what a catch his brother is. Castiel holds Dean’s hand, rubbing his back, as Dean looks on horrified.

After the toast is complete, Michael brings out Gabriel’s papers. Castiel and Dean had a ceremony but it was not necessary for Omegas. Gabriel’s signature is not even necessary. He smiles nervously as his brothers sign his life away to this - okay, it’s alright to just say it - douche.

Sam pours over the documents _because, in my line of work, you should really know what you are signing or signing away…_

Sam pulls a very expensive pen from his coat, signing and initialing. With everything complete, he smiles wide at Gabriel, finally allowing the possibility for love for the first time in a long time.

Sam requests pictures to mark the occasion. He’s brought a camera, which he teaches Lucifer to use. He especially wants one with Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and himself, for Dad and the mantle. As Lucifer fiddles gleefully with the new camera, Sam looks over to Dean, the bastard looks like he's going to spit nails and shit bricks at the same time. Dean does not look like he is ready to take a photograph with his brother's new mate for their father. Can't even pretend to have an ounce of decorum. Sam rubs his shoulders hard to relieve some of the tension. He stares hard at his brother, his insolent, irreverent, impertinent, mannerless, cur of a relation. Sam wraps a strong firm fingers roughly around the high of Dean’s arm, pulling him into another room.

“Just need a quick word with my brother,” Sam growls not looking back, towing Dean along behind him, the Omega stumbling like an errant child. No one dares stop him.

Sam and Dean find themselves in the garage. It’s empty and quiet, still and cold. Dean starts to sweat anyway. He is pale and the only thing that is playing in his mind is,  _Please don’t beat me. Please._ He knows Castiel can’t save him. Sam’s right. He’s Dean’s secondary Alpha. It is the whole family’s job to keep Omegas safe. If by safe, you mean obedient and docile…

Sam really looks unamused. He slides a stool to the middle of the garage, pointing and snapping impatiently. Dean complies, sitting small as Sam towers over him, staring him down, pissed like Dean hasn’t seen in so long. Sam pulls no punches, he huffs, shaking his head slowly.

“Dean. This some kind of joke? Of course, it is. _My life is always such a Goddamn joke to you…_ ” Sam spits his words, standing tall, looking off and then pouring hate into his glare, unconsciously pointing a finger. “You? Listen up, because I am saying this once. _Show respect to your Alphas_ or I report you to the council.” Dean’s eyes slip from scared shitless to deep concern.

“Good, you are not so stupid as to not understand what the fuck I am saying. After the file is processed, a formal investigation on your Alpha’s ability to handle you goes to review. Just what do you think they’ll find, Dean? Do you really think they’ll find a dutiful, model Omega? _By the way, why have you not had a pup, Omega? Thirty – three is pretty old to not have at least one._ You barren like Cindy? Or you just on black market birth Omega control? Because they are going to want to know. After the investigation, they will probably relinquish you back to my custody or Dad’s. This is no idle threat.

"God! You will always be tied to me like a noose around my neck! I cannot do this with you again, Dean. I won’t. My life is not yours to shit on, Omega... Just so we are clear. Think you can fight this in court and it will just go away? Even with his money, I will win. You do not know this about me: I win. I always win, Dean. So unless you _really want to play ball..._ FOR ONCE. _Be a good boy, Omega.”_

The color leaves Dean’s cheeks. He nods solemn, serious, desperate not upset him again. Sam just walks away, shaking hard with adrenaline, his hands tremble boneless at his sides to calm himself.

They come back, Dean shaken, trying his damnedest to look jovial and happy. His eyes wander back to his younger brother, assessing his mood. Gabriel noticed this little exchange but everything is happening so quickly around him he barely has time to process it. Castiel keen to move this along directs the family to the back deck for the pictures. 

It's twilight now, the sun is setting West over the horizon on the compact and lush garden of Castiel Novak. With the coming of Spring, the entire garden is fully plumed. On the ground, clumps of thick foliage spaced inches apart comingle roses, lilacs, daffodils, lilies and some varieties Sam has never seen before, spreading like a kaleidoscope of color and rich hearty greens. The secret garden feels like an oasis set in the back drop of an urban jungle, dense and alive. Sam is very impressed as the family follows Castiel to a place perfect for pictures. Castiel is very proud, but making effort to not show it. He smiles, pointing to his very plush Clematis vine, ripe with fresh purple blooms daringly clinging over and in and out of a red stained wooden trellis. Few feet away of the over hanging vines is a perfectly plumed white hydrangea. It's really a beautiful spot for a family photo. Castiel has taken many pictures of Dean here. This is Castiel's gratitude, extending warmly to this new member of the family he is blindly willing to embrace.  
  
Sam inhales the sweet balance of fragrance created by the flowers coalescing into something extraordinary. Sam breathes easy, concealing, only vaguely, his delight. The night is perfect. He gazes charmed at what he believes is his new Omega’s handiwork. Once Lucifer arranges them, Sam slips a gentle arm around Gabriel, smiling wide and proud. Gabriel and Dean strive in earnest to paste smiles and look happy about this new situation.

After the photos, as they retreat back to the living room, Dean notices something odd. His brother looks… well normal, and maybe cool? He relaxes, stealing long glances at Gabriel who appears happy, but clutches his water glass so firmly his fingers are all but white. Still, Sam’s attitude took a noticeable 180. He relaxes. His eyes soften as he begins to enjoy himself. He’s happy, genuinely, over the moon, happy. He laughs with gusto, looking down on his new mate a serenity Dean has never seen in his brother before. Sam carefully swipes Gabriel’s hair to the side to push it out of his eyes.

These exchanges appear real - they do - but honestly, Dean cannot tell if Sam’s just gotten a new puppy or a new mate. Or really, if there was any difference.

After the photos, it was time to serve the meal. Sam enjoys his meal as the others watch cautiously. He compliments Gabriel profusely on the meal, to which the Omega can only raise his eyebrows, smiling timidly with a hesitant nod.

After the toasts are exhausted, dessert consumed, Sam is reasonably sure that glass of Champagne will not impair his ability to drive; Sam decides it is time to depart.

“Doll, why don’t you go pack your things? We’ll get the rest tomorrow. Right now? I’d like to take you home, Princess,” Sam says with a kind smile and sparkling eyes.

Gabriel smiles, nodding his head quickly. Holy crap. Holy crap. This is fucking happening. What the fuck had Dean gotten him into?

 

It’s late. Darkness covers the street under the faint yellow glow the streetlamps. It’s lonely and cold, as a frigid breeze blows through that city street. Sam pulls open the door to his new model midnight black Porsche convertible, Gabriel stumbles in the car, falling into the bucket seat. He’s small and feels smaller as his feet hang too far away from the glove box. After Sam gets in the car, he chuckles a little, reaching over Gabe's lap to adjust his seat. Gabriel catches a whiff of raw unmated Alpha. It tingles, rilling his senses, as if by some ancient force. _His Alpha_. It’s confusing, to say the least.

“I did not get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight,” Sam says sweetly. Gabriel tenses, a nervous smile pulls partly across his face. Here it comes. _Bend over Omega, you got a job to do…_

“Gabriel. I know we don’t know each other. I am not expecting anything if that is what’s worrying you. It is going to take some time to see if we are really a match. Until then, I must serve as your Alpha but I do not expect to consummate our relationship until you are ready. I want you to be ready.” The Alpha sounds genuine and sincere, his voice calm, reassuring. So much so, Gabriel lets out a breath and a small smile, nods.

“Though, unfortunately, might be difficult to hold out during your heat…” That doesn’t sound like a threat. It’s not. Gabriel nods with trepidation. With Sam’s looks and that musty tang of his scent that currently makes his mouth water a little… yeah. _Difficult._ Another understatement.

Sam starts the engine, not looking back for a while. He turns to his blushing bride who sniffles a little.

“You okay, Pet?” he asks confused.

“Yeah,” Gabriel brushes off the tears. “Just going to miss my damn brothers is all. I mean they are _annoying_ … Lucifer’s gruesome, hideous paintings, Michael’s melancholy and ceaseless brooding, Castiel’s anal retention… but I love ‘em, you know?” Gabriel chokes a little. No more laughing at breakfast, drinking at lunch, long talks with Dean, dinner on the deck. It hurt.

The silence stales the car ride. So much so, that Gabriel stops his lamenting and turns over to his new mate concerned. Sam tenses, exhaling an exhausted sigh, his good mood obviously curdling. A bitter and dangerous expression crosses his face. The Alpha shakes his head slowly in disappointment. Finally, he exhales deeply.

“Gabriel, I assume we need to get everything out in the open because I am officially your Alpha. I will not tolerate foul language and especially will not tolerate you badmouthing other Alphas. The next time I hear either? You can expect a trip over my knee or worse,” Sam says, never taking his eyes off the road, his fingers wrapped tightly, turning white around the calfskin-covered steering wheel.

Gabriel gulps audibly, nodding quickly, turning his head to see they have entered Sam’s idyllic neighborhood, with its enormous houses, manicured lawns, and ridiculously overpriced automobiles in all the driveways. Gabriel shrinks into that tan leather bucket seat, hoping to dissolve into the bowels of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion. This is the real chapter :)
> 
> More back story in next chapter *promises*
> 
> Side note. I made a mistake in the last chapter. In case it was unclear, Dean acted as though he was not going to smile for Sam's picture or take it seriously. It was a memorable occasion Sam wanted to share with his father and that is why he got so angry. 
> 
> Why he hates his brother? That's just part of the story. I am banking the reveal will be worth it.
> 
> Warning - I write discipline fiction. That is why I preemptively tagged it. Well this is where we begin with that. If this bothers, offends or disturbs you, I ask that you go quietly. Because I warned you and am asking nicely :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel Winchester's heart softens by the time the two newly weds reach the fabled house on Pebble Grove. He looks upon the stately fruits of his labor and down on his new lover, who appears to have mustered an air of strength and hope.  
  
The new bride, more than adept at subterfuge, feels a rising fear that cannot be ignored. Seriously, did this _fucker_ honestly threaten to _spank_ him? Threatened to spank him without the context of weird sex? Wait. Is that what that means? _Over his knee... Over his knee..._ Nope, nothing in his memory could associate that phrase with anything other than how a dictatorial parent would treat their churlish child. And then there is the _Or worse..._ Not that Gabriel did not hear stories. Not that Gabriel did not have friends with detailed accounts of this happening to them. Not that he had not received a spanking before.   
  
  
Gabriel was six years old. His parents, mostly progressive for the times, did not typically take a hand to their youngest. Being reasonable, patient and consistent helped keep Gabriel safe and largely compliant. But one bitterly cold winter morning, shortly after Christmas an exception was made. It began when Castiel's boredom and curiosity got the better of him. The boy could no longer resist the urge to find out just what made Gabriel's new dolly tick. The doll in question was a beautiful curly red-headed, apple-cheeked, roly-poly baby doll in a lacy yellow dress and bonnet: a prized Madame Alexander baby doll. Gabriel wrote letters to Santa for weeks begging for it. This would be one of the many signals Gabriel would present as an Omega. But on Christmas morning, wrapped with a large red bow in a pink baby carriage, that doll became Gabriel's most prized possession. He carried it everywhere.  
  
The toy's sweet cry for _"Momma"_ piqued Castiel's interest. Upon examination, when Gabriel would go to the bathroom or leave the thing alone to sleep in its carriage, Castiel discovered the arms and legs could be pulled gently to reveal thick elastic, attaching the things limbs to it's body. _What was in that doll that allowed it to make such a human cry?_ It had no batteries, no on and off switch... _What was it?_ Castiel needed to find out. He questioned every member of the family, getting largely dismissed. His mother joked there was a tiny mouse locked deep in the chest. His father said _simple mechanics_ and to not bother himself with his brother's toys. His older brothers just grunted and got back to their games and books.   
  
Gabriel cherished the piece of carefully crafted vinyl. Her name was Penelope and she was to be a princess. He cuddled her, bathed her with a warm washcloth, fed her fake bottles and real food. He loved her. One morning, Castiel found the doll vulnerable and alone, sneaking it into Lucifer's room, prying the doll's head from its body.  Inside he found a small box and set to unscrewing the panel with a butter knife. Just then, Gabriel opened the door in his desperate search for his lost toy. Seeing his treasure destroyed, he grabbed Lucifer's Louisville Slugger and brained his older brother with it. Castiel howled a blood curdling scream as blood trickled down his face. The whole house descended on Lucifer's room, finding the panic stricken Castiel and Gabriel holding the evidence in his hand, looking guilty as the cat with feathers poking out its mouth. The bat fell with a thud to the ground.   
  
Chuck Novak swept his bleeding child into his arms, darting out the room for the hospital, carelessly casting aside his other children, ramming through them, Castiel's legs flailing. Gabriel was left with his furious mother and dumbfounded brothers. His mother ordered the other boys out of the room. She proceeded to yank down his pants and throw him over her lap with hapless violence. She commenced the assault as her youngest child screamed, fought, kicking his legs in vain, but she was too strong. She held him down firmly, beating him with the full strength of an adult woman, until she could no longer lift her hand. It seemed to last forever. He would examine the damage later. The bruises lasted for days. Redness formed around welted handprints. He never could look at his parents the same way after that. A schism occurred between Gabriel and his parents. He cringed at their touch, treading lightly around them, watching them more closely. Not that his mother did not notice, she simply, as was the convention of the time, could NEVER be wrong.   
  
  
A similar fear rides through Gabriel's body while looking at his new mate. This giant of a man is at least twice his weight, a good foot taller, and decidedly stronger. The power he admired and adored, now felt terrifying. _Who the fuck was this guy?_ Cursing? Did he curse? Gabriel was so shaken he could not remember the actual conversation. What did he say? Badmouthing Alphas?   
  
Yeah, it was a know fact, Gabriel could be a terror. He could rebel against damn near anything. He did not care about designation and could deliver a tongue-lashing reducing even the toughest Alpha to an abrupt silence. Almost as a matter of course, he broke every rule inflicted on him that he did not find completely reasonable.  
  
 **Don't step on the grass** \- What the hell? It's the ground.  
 **Don't feed the pigeons** \- They looked hungry.  
 **Follow the Omega code** \- Nothing but bigoted nonsense.  
 **Don't stumble home drunk** \- The bar was two blocks away.  
 **Don't call the police officer a classist pig** \- The guy certainly behaved like one.  
 **Don't piss on a public building** \- Better than pissing yourself, Gabriel reasoned.  
  
The list went on. But this? _Insane_ **.** _Who is this guy?_ Gabriel honestly does not know. But Dean's words and warnings seem to carry more weight now...  
  
Gabriel fiddles with the door-handle of the Porsche.  He tries to figure it out as Sam races with his long legs around the car before Gabriel has a chance to decipher it. Sam opens the door with a dramatic swing. Again, Gabriel paints on a smile, pushing himself out of the car onto the driveway. He then startles as Sam sweeps him off his feet, lifting him high and easily into his solid arms, cradling him like a child. Gabriel does smile gleefully at this, despite all his best efforts.  
  
"Just in case you decide you can tolerate me," Sam says with a grin as he whooshes Gabriel over the threshold before he can even take in his new surroundings. Sam sets him down in the massive foyer to look around him wordlessly. A slow turn around the room reveals cream wallpaper, a bouquet of fresh cut white roses on an ornate intricately carved French table, under a giant mirror, all atop marble floors. Next, he notices how big this place is with its staggeringly tall the ceilings. Twelve feet?  
  
Gabriel can scarcely believe this is his new home. He stands with his mouth agape at this giant house, inhabited solely, for so long, by just one man. It didn't make much sense. Why would he not live uptown in an upscale apartment? Why not wait for this pinnacle of domestic bliss?   
  
His eyes start to focus as he feels like Dorothy in OZ. _Dude, where the hell was he?_ This was beyond yuppie culture, straight into illuminati level shit... Probably. What the hell did he know? His friends lived in rent-controlled dives down in Bucktown, where if you went to someone's party, you never knew if it would be by candlelight because the power got turned off. _Well, that was his life._ Drinking with friends, game night, Game of Thrones night, Oscar parties, going to specific bars every night of the week, because of taco night, $4 burgers, 10 cent wings, and of course, happy hour. This place is _not_ his life. Until it was. The second Sam carries him through that enormous black door. _It is his life_.  
  
Sam dances around him, fluttering about as a happy hog at supper time, gathering the bags from the car.   
  
Gabriel's mind whirls as he steps lightly through that house, Sam carting his numerous, tightly packed, impossibly heavy bags easily on his shoulders. The décor is classic and conventional. But oddly, there is no spark of personality here. Everywhere he looks there are Persian rugs, marble floors, gently curving furniture, floral oil paintings, chandeliers... It looks like the home of an old doctor's wife. A rich old doctor's wife. Okay, it was pretty. Okay... it was _really_ nice. Alright, alright, it was slightly breathtaking. This is his new residence. He is moving in. Yeah, look at the bags being carried by his new behemoth husband. Okay, he's putting everything down in front of that grand staircase.   
  
Sam looks at Gabriel like he is the only person in the world. Something kind emerges as he returned to his home, quietly replacing his rage.   
  
"Is it alright?" Sam asks with a giant grin.  
  
Gabriel's eyes still wandering around the room, nods speechless, like he rarely is.   
  
"I going to put your things in your room. No Omega of mine is doing any heavy lifting…" Sam gives him a coy smirk.  
  
Gabriel meets his eyes, nodding wide-eyed. Again with _His Omega._    
  
Sam completes his task quickly, trotting down the steps. Obviously overtly excited and eager about something. Gabriel eyes him cautiously, forcing himself to ask a burning question.  
  
"So... Where am I bedding down, Sam?" Gabriel asks timidly, trying to sound confident and stronger than he feels.  
  
"Call me Alpha," Sam corrects with a grin. "You can sleep with me or in your new room. I prepared one close to mine. It might be more comfortable. I assumed your brothers would agree on the match so I put together something I thought you would like. I know Omega's prefer soft mattresses and bedding…" Sam trails off, cryptically smiling at the staircase. Gabriel senses he's hiding something. Something embarrassing or something secret.   
  
"Come on, I think you'll like it," Sam beckons.   
  
Sam is already trotting back up that winding stairs. Gabriel follows reluctantly, pulling his head to the side. Soft bedding… _My God_. This guy buys into it. The absurd notion that Omegas are fundamentally different from everyone else. Given the opportunity, Gabriel would bet money this bedding is pink. Because Omegas LOVE pink… according to Alpha marketed advertisements. And if it was pink and for an Omega? The markup was about 25-50%. Just perfect.   
  
Sam is already up the stairs waiting. His hand on the doorknob with anticipation. Once Gabriel is close, Sam draws back the door like the curtain on the _Price is Right_. The reveal?  A NEW PINK ROOM! - All to the tune of Bob Barker.  
  
Sam is shifting on his feet, anticipating Gabriel's reaction.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sam asks expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Alpha..." Gabriel smiles with teeth, pushing the words through his pearly whites.

 _The fuck is this?_  
  
Gabriel's mouth falls open. This... this is something else. Something Gabriel had only seen in magazines and even really had a hard time actually imagining it in a sane person's house.  
  
First of all, _everything_ in the room is either cream or a pale pink. Cream antique brocade wallpaper covers the tall walls. Fine delicate cream silk curtains hang breazily, framing the tall windows. His eyes rest on the bed. It looks like something out of _Beauty and the Beast,_  the animated version... and Gabriel is half afraid this furniture is going to up and talk to him once Sam leaves the damn room. It's over the top. Cream oversized swirling and curling wood with a tufted pale pink satin headboard. A pale pink satin headboard that matches the plush pale pink satin comforter. Matching the pillows, the bench by the window, matching the delicate armchair nestled in a cozy reading nook. Tucked on the back wall was a bureau just as large and decadent with a crystal vase filled with pink roses. Caddy corner to that stood a dressing table, complete with filigreed silver and rose colored glass jars, high end powders, perfumes and tiny sculptures of flowers and poodles. 

Gabriel is dazed and cannot decide if his new mate thinks he is a twelve-year-old girl or a romance writer. Either way, the room is not tailored for a man in his thirties.   
  
Sam slowly comes up behind him, rubbing his upper arms with both hands warm and gentle, lightly kissing him on the side of his head, pressing his cheek up against his Omega. Gabriel tries not to inhale the powerful scent of this very odd man. Not working. He's still delicious and hot, despite his crazy...  
  
"I think it best you sleep here tonight. It'll give you some time to adjust and settle in. This is a big change. Remember, I am right next door. Come get me if you get frightened in the middle of the night or need _anything…_ The bathroom is over there through that door," Sam coxes softly as he backs away slowly.   
  
Gabriel grins like an idiot. Yeah. Like he's totally afraid of the dark. Nope, the Alpha accounted for that. Look. On the nightstand, little pink nightlight with a fairy on it. _That's really not creepy._ Really. And over there. On the bench in front of the bay widow, a teddy bear. Alright, it was kind of adorable, but still.   
  
"Sleep tight, little Omega," Sam says musically as he shuts the door with a loving glance, content and serine.  
  
The second that door closes, Gabriel bends over putting his hands on his knees for support. _WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK????_ He shakes his head slow for at least ten minutes. When? When did Sam have time to put this mass of crazy together? Doesn't he work? Yeah, the rich can really get shit done quick given the money, but this? The care and attention to detail... Gabriel really wants to the meet the miracle worker of a decorator or... He just hitched himself the American Psycho.   
  
Yep. The American Psycho... A pink silk nightgown is folded neatly on the bed. Gabriel wads it up, hurling it across the room. _**Fuck that.**_    
  
  
Despite the preposterous previous night, Gabriel enjoys a beautiful night's sleep. The sheets, of ludicrous thread count, feel like cottony silk. The bed, the softest he has ever laid on, feels akin to a cloud. All that and this place has a kicking AC. His wake up call... not so pleasant.   
  
"Wake up, little Omega. I made you breakfast," Sam says gently, crouching truly inches from his face.   
  
"Huh?" Gabriel asks drowsy, then skittering back, his Alpha uncomfortably close. Sam backs away in response.  
  
"Time to get up. It's six AM. I would like to have breakfast with you before I have to leave for work."  
  
"Uh… sure. Man. That's… that's early…"  
  
"New rules little Omega."

Gabriel grumbles silently. _New rules…_  
  
"Alpha? I need to get ready…" Gabriel says rubbing his eyes in a haze, happy the billowy comforter conceals his morning wood.   
  
"Alright… Gabriel. I noticed you did not wear the nightgown I set out for you. I expect you to wear one from now on," Sam says causally.   
  
“No more boxers and a tee shirt. That… That just sounds swell, Alpha…” Gabriel says, having a hard time not laying into this guy.

Sam looks at Gabriel for too long, pulling himself upright. His eyes narrowing and getting colder.

“Gabriel? I do not appreciate your tone,” Sam replies plainly. 

“Well. Alpha? I don’t _appreciate_ being told what to wear to bed,” Gabriel barks back.   
  
"These are your new rules, Omega. I expect you to follow them," Sam states firmly.   
  
"Oh, no. _Nope_. Not fucking wearing that thing," Gabriel says putting his foot down. He could deal with this fairy princess barf-fest of a room. Not that.  

Sam sets his weight back on his heels, crossing his arms on his puffed out chest, exhaling tired air. 

“ _Defiance and cursing_ ," Sam lists wearily. "And on the _first_ day in your new Alpha's house. _Damn it._ I was afraid any Omega that came from a house that would allow _Dean’s nonsense_ , would have an equally disobedient Omega… In your new dresser in the top right drawer, you will find a hairbrush. Go fetch it for me,” Sam said clearly with clarity and diction. Gabriel just stares back, shocked, mouth open wide.

“Gabriel. If I have to ask you again, I will double your punishment. You should be eager to discover what youc can look forward to, should you choose to be an obstinate little Omega…” Sam says with a dangerous squint. Gabriel lip curls to the side, furious. He glares hard, shaking his head. _Fuck._ This dick is bigger, stronger and has the law on his side. Not to mention it is NOT too late for Sam to send him home. Four days till the damn auction. FUCK IT.  
  
Gabriel seethes as the walks slowly over to the dresser, each step harder to take than the last.   

Gabriel squints, shaking his head. _Fuck_ _it_. He can deal with a little spanking. Bastard probably thinks he shits pink unicorns from the look of the room. Still, his heart races rabbit fast. He does not want to be smacked with a hairbrush. But he willed himself to fish it out of the... _Ohhh, fuck? We are doing this? Panties?_ Gabriel could not be bothered to consider this fuck wants him to wear panties. _Pink panties…_ He pulls out the flat wooden hairbrush. The brush is painted black with tiny pink flowers and vines of bright green, weaving around in an oval. He walks over to his Alpha with hate set firm in his eyes. He flips the brush in the air out of habit, catching it in one hand. Then feels incredibly childish. 

“Come along, little Omega. Let’s get this over with so you can get dressed, then have breakfast on your toasty little bum,” Sam says disheartened, but trying to lighten the mood. 

Gabriel hands the thing over to Sam by the handle looking at him like he had lost his mind. 

“You are so very pretty. I regret I have to punish you at all, but I am afraid you are going to have to learn to follow your Alpha’s rules and obey him. I fear this will not be easy for you.”  
  
 _Damn straight not going to easy._ Prick. Yuppie fascist cocksucker. Bourgeois, self-inflated, egotist. Bully.

Gabriel sniffles then cringes as Sam starts slapping the brush on his hand, the sound echoing off the walls of that cavernous room. He pats his lap. Gabriel forces himself to inch closer. His fear rising, his heart beating like fat drum into his ears. As soon as he gets close, Sam reaches for his arm, guiding him over his lap, pulling down a pair of printed seal boxers, then pinning his outside arm to his back. Gabriel pulled his limbs and squirmed, testing the hold. Too firm and tight to move even a few centimeters. Trapped.   
  
He feels Sam place a large hand over his ass. It's gentle, deceptive and enjoyable in an almost perverse way. 

“I am disappointed with you, Omega. I know you know better. You have been a very bad boy. Do you know why you are being punished?”

Gabriel is done with this fool for the day. If he is going to get it? He is going to get it on _his_ terms.

“I… uh… dared to comment that I might not want to wear a nightie to bed, _Master_ … uh, I mean… _Alpha_.”

Sam laughs at that. Smugly laughs at that. He rubs Gabriel’s ass.

“There is that defiant Omega! I wondered if that might be the reason such a handsome little tight bodied Omega found himself at 32 without a mate. I don’t mind teaching you manners. You will be a good boy. You will have little choice. Dad kept his house under control. I am sure you are going to be less of a problem.”

“Oh! Oh! I am a _problem_? Really? _Your mate._ Is a problem? Because…”

SWAT

Sam landed a jarring slap to Gabriel’s ass. The blow cracks into his ears. It burns, shocking him. Gabriel jerks and fights, now with more vigor, but without consequence, then falls completely silent.

“Think you might want to recheck that attitude…”

SWAT

Another crisp crack. Gabriel grunts at that one. Ow! Jesus. Why did his brothers have to pick one so mean and with such giant hands?

“I am going to give you spanking and then ten smacks with the hairbrush. Will that be enough to curb this attitude of yours?” Sam asks, obviously waiting for an answer, rubbing the rump that is now much warmer than before.

It pains him, but Gabriel nods a yes.

SWAT

“I think you want to say, _'Yes, Alpha._ '"

Gabriel inhales a shaky breath, forcing the words from his lips.

“Yes, Alpha…” The response is slow, deliberate and resigned. 

Sam swat his new Omega’s ass for a good five minutes. Think that is not a long time? Imagine a grown man slapping the hell out of your cheek even twice. Yeah. It fucking hurt. Towards the end, Gabriel fights tears and is about to beg. Sam runs his fingers up and down his Omega’s bottom. Its owner squirms and tenses, hating that he feels like a child, hating that a very unfair erection has surfaced, making this whole business more confusing and awful. Gabriel curses the monster who just took him in to chastise him, to order him around and rewrite his life under the threat of this…or worse… Whatever the fuck that meant.  
  
“Ten swats left. Then you be forgiven and you will eat your breakfast with me. I had bought you a comfy pillow to sit on. I am sure it will come in handy today.” Sam smiles through his teeth, now picking up the hairbrush, rubbing the smooth, cool surface over Gabe’s ass. Gabe’s breath hitches as he lets out a low whine. The brush comes down with metered slaps that jerked, tense, and rock Gabriel’s body with each accentuated, brisk snap. His body bucks and fights until Sam wraps an arm around his waist to secure him. Gabe cannot help the tears now. They come with abbandon. A mixture of shame, pain, rage, and utter defeat fueled the tears that stream down his face as he chokes on his misery. Humiliation. Sam sees it.  
  
“Awe, little Omega… It is not so bad. Here,” Sam collects Gabriel, pulls him on to his lap, petting and kissing the top of his head, pulling up the seal boxers with the beach balls perched high on all their noses. “Alpha forgives you.”  
  
Sam rubs his back, cuddling his Omega with his stupid big arms, laying his head on his stupid muscled chest, holding him snug in an embrace that feels too reassuring and confusing. After Gabriel’s tears stop and his breathing returns to normal, Sam starts talking.  
  
“I punished you so that we can start our life together. You need to learn the rules so we get along and everything goes smoothly. Now I think you understand you need to listen and not fight me. I am your Alpha, I will protect you, provide for you and love you. You need to understand there are things I need from you too.”  
  
Gabe rolls his eyes, but now he is snug in some state of pillowy soft comforting bliss. It feels good. Damn good. Man, he wishes this was just kinky and not the completely fucked up situation he now finds himself in. “If you are a good boy today, I will show you tonight: I will punish you if you misbehave, but if you behave, I will reward you as well…” Sam rubs Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel does not know what to think about that. Was he going to get a lollipop or a new bike, because motherfucker just _spanked_ him… Gabe guesses he has other plans and even though he tells his dick not to, it twitches hard at the thought.  
  
“I know you can be good, Gabriel. Go. Clean yourself up, take a shower, find something nice to wear and come downstairs to breakfast. Do not wear rags. You are going shopping today with my stepmother, so if you don’t have nice clothes, just wear what you had on last night. It was very fetching. Remember, if you come downstairs with something I do not approve of, I will correct you again and send you back up here. So follow my instructions.”  
  
Gabe nods slowly, his mind racing with what might be acceptable clothing to this a-hole. Then he shakes his head.  
  
“Hey, I can’t go shopping today! I have work,” Gabe stutters confused.  
  
“Why would you… Ohhh, your brothers. They put their Omega to work? Does Dean work? Damn it, nevermind… Go ahead and quit. I can more than provide for you, Princess.”  
  
“I have work. I have to go there, so the little kiddies can have a happy birthday… Alpha.” Gabriel says, trying his damnedest to not get smacked on the ass again.  
  
“So someone will cover for you. What’s the problem?”  
  
“I am the clown, Alpha. I am the only clown. When I am sick? The whole shebang shuts down.” Gabe says bluntly. Sam pales; he starts wringing his hands, looking around the room a little panicked.  
  
“Did you say _clown_?” He says the last word as if it repulses him.   
  
“Yeah. I am the _clown_. I work at Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie. I have to be there by ten so…” Gabriel rummages through his messenger back pulling out scraps of paper until he finds the schedule. “So Bruce Townsend can have a happy fifth birthday party. Do you want to tell this kid his party is cancelled?” Gabriel holds up a picture of a fat-cheeked, bright-eyed, little boy with a giant smile. Sam smiles back at the picture. The way he looks at it kind of warms Gabriel's heart. Just a little. Sam rubs his head, inhaling to calm himself.  
  
“Okay. Okay, little Omega. You can continue your job. You can go out shopping with Cindy Monday. That schedule says you’re free. I would like a copy of that tonight. And we are going to work on your organization when you get home tonight, mister.” Sam says as he points to the pile of detritus on the bed created in finding the schedule. Gabriel glares back, grinding his teeth a little.  
  
“This is so hard for you! You poor boy. It will get easier. I am sorry your brothers did not prepare you for living with your Alpha… Get dressed and come downstairs. You…eh…you don’t have the costume _here_ do you?” Sam asked squinting as if the thought was painful for him. He is honestly a little pale.   
  
“No, Alpha. They keep that thing under lock and key. Don’t like clowns, do you, Alpha?” Gabriel smiles a little too big.  
  
“I uh, no, I really do not like clowns,” Sam confesses, looking off to the windows.   
  
“You are a big softy! I cannot believe you come off as all, _'I am the big Alpha'_ Nothing bothers me! But you are really just a scaredy cat!” Gabriel gets a twinkle in his eye as he smiles wide. "To big to be a cat. A moose. A scardey moose."  
  
“That is quite enough. Any more of this… and we will have another talk.” Gabriel’s eyes open wide again. _This sucks_. Sam collects himself and walks down to breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabriel's ass aches as he rubs slowly, clutching it with both hands, like he is afraid to do around Sam. He examines the results of the Alpha's correction in that gauche full-length mirror. _Bastard._ Turned his ass a bright pink, carnation pink. Well... it's not terrible. Doesn't look like it'll bruise, no welts, no brush or handprints.  
  
_Correction._ _What the fuck?_   Seems to be his new tune… What. The. Mother. Fuck? Gabriel could kick himself. Should kick himself. He should have known. The clues were there. Clear as crystal, bright as day, obvious as Sam's sly smile... There are definitely poor saps who had it worse. Poor Omegas who have it worse but right now? He's going to feel sorry himself. Don't judge.   
  
_Well, here we are, Gabe. New house, new rules, new dick to contend with. Better get this shit straight._  
  
Let's see… the rules so far…  
  
**No Cursing**  
**No Badmouthing Alphas - that was going to be difficult and weird.**  
**Do Exactly What You are Told - no matter how fucking ridiculous.**  
**Wear a Humiliating Nightie to Bed**  
  
Probably no running by the pool. Wait. Is there a pool? That is cool. There is probably a pool! Could he invite his friends over? Man. A beer by the pool. Barbeque by the pool. Not a public pool. Not a motel pool. A private pool. _No. Stop it._ There will be no friends over! None of his bohemian friends with their dirty hair and socialism, will ever be invited over. Not here. He's probably going be pregnant by the end of his heat anyway. Locked up tight like a Rapunzel, waiting for her prince to come and offer up some fucking _correction. Bastard._    
  
Gabriel heaves a disappointed sigh. Time to take a shower, dress for _breakfast_ and try to avoid what just happened. Damn his ass hurt, all swollen, tingly and nagging. But if he was honest about it… he liked it. It burned but ignited something deep and unmentionable. It made him very aware of every part of that sensitive area. He liked it. No, he didn't. _Shut up, Gabe._ You just want to get boned by that jerk. That controlling, dominant, muscular, domineering, sleek, model pretty jerk. Jerk who had him by the balls… _Yum._ Had him by balls… _Shut up, Gabe._  
  
The little Omega pulls open the door to the bathroom with trepidation. Truthfully, he had been afraid to see what was inside. He half expects a giant clamshell tub - like in the _Jerk_ with Steve Martin. Alas, again, it is beautiful. You see, the house is old. Like turn-of-the-century old. A classic mansion. The tub is not a clamshell, just a footed tub. Nothing really opulent about it. Just classy. Nothing pale pink but muted cream, spacious and brightly lit, and though Gabriel really does not want to, he nods in approval.   
  
Gabriel gets himself dressed in slacks and a nice shirt. He swipes on some mascara because… _look, shut up_ … He doesn't understand it either. As he approaches the staircase, he loses his nerve. Everything about this is bordering on an bizarre acid trip, as if he has been catapulted into some surreal sitcom. No, that would be ridiculous. He's here. Right here. Ass a blushing pink and nerves set to vibrate.   
  
Gabriel takes reticent steps, sliding his hand down the cool smooth mahogany banister. Each slow step he takes makes him regret the last. He reaches the bottom and looks around, still lost in this house. He follows his nose to the smell of coffee. He grins, closing his eyes some. This guy is a snob and universally snobs are decidedly snobby about their coffee. Sam does not disappoint.  
  
He finds Sam lounging regally in his chair, drinking his coffee, reading the _Wall Street Journal_. The Alpha smiles, gesturing to the seat across from his. A chair with a pale pink tuft. Gabriel blushes, sitting down gingerly. Jeez, that is nice. Still feels like a pampered lap dog but why not enjoy it? It's cool, soft and set him up higher, actually more on the giant man's level. Huh.  
  
Sam did make breakfast. Carefully sliced fruit, ham, biscuits, and freshly poached eggs. Gabriel picks up a fork, gripping it too tight, poking around at his food. He looks to Sam for approval or at least not a scowl that would end in another punishment. The Alpha does not seem dangerous now. He's relaxed and calm, blissed out like Gabriel has only seen in a few men after very rigorous sex. Sam uses his overly long arms to pour Gabriel coffee, motioning to the cream and sugar. Was that just common gentility or did he know how Gabe takes his coffee? Whatever. Gabriel nods, preparing it as Sam starts his speech.   
  
“You look better, Gabriel. You are truly stunning,” Sam says looking into Gabe’s eyes, loving and sweet. It's really too soon for all of this. It's more than a little off putting. 

Gabriel smiles back weakly.

“Thank you, Alpha,” his reply meek. Sam gazes off into the kitchen, his brow furrows in thought. 

“I do not enjoy punishing you, little Omega," he looks back to new mate. "I do not want to do it often. I do understand that with Dean’s influence, you probably will need a few reminders to be the good Omega I know you can be. You are going to be very happy, Gabriel. I am going to work to make you happy. I know they were just papers I signed but I made a commitment to you. I can love you, Gabriel, if you give me the chance.”

Gabriel hears the words. Again plasters a smile on his face and tries to appear genuinely grateful and hopeful, secretly terrified by the prospect of staying here in this beautiful prison with a very charming and strict jailer.  
  
"Alright, little Omega. I'll call the car service to take you to work. You'd get there too early if I took you."  
  
"They could just take me to my car..." Gabriel says, reservation in his voice. _Watch your step, little Omega..._  
  
"You aren't allow to drive yet. Another rule, Gabriel. I am responsible for you. After this morning, I think you are going to have to prove you are ready for that kind of privilege," Sam says casually, taking a sip of his coffee, looking at Gabriel over his cup.  
  
Gabriel just glares again, his body tensing.   
  
"What do you think I am going to do?" Gabriel asks chafed, surprising himself.   
  
"I think I can't trust you not to run. That would be very dangerous, Omega."

Gabriel turns his head to roll his eyes. Of course, running is dangerous. Even Gabriel knows and respects that. Gabe is constantly asked for his papers to contact his Alphas. Don't have an Alpha or papers? Well. That's either a trip to a police office and a hefty reward for finding a stray - ending ultimately with a beating and an auction if said Alpha could not claim him. Or. That someone just puts you up on the black market. Worse than an auction. There's no vetting.  
  
"I won't run. I just want to get to work," Gabriel states slowly. Sam just smiles at his frustration, amused how brazen his little Omega is.   
  
"Nice try. After you finish breakfast, go get your keys. I'll have Leo to drive your car here and we'll park it in that garage, until I feel you're ready. I don't want an argument about this Gabriel." Sam smiles but there's a threat buried somewhere in there.   
  
_This sucks._

 

Leo shows up, honking the horn for Gabriel to come out. Leo is a large burly man with small round eyes, a thick neck and an impatient smile. A divorced father of two, the former policeman lives in a tiny apartment close to the office. The place is small and clean but bare with yellow walls and linoleum floors. He rarely sees his two kids. As a result, he's constantly stern and severe. Waiting by the car, he opens the backseat door as soon as he sees Gabriel come out of the house.

Jesus. Gabe's in Pretty Woman... _as the prostitute._  Gabriel can smell the Beta on him. He looks at Gabriel, obviously disappointed he has to do this at all. He makes little conversation and Gabriel just rides in silence in the Buick LaCrosse.  
  
Plucky Pennywhistle's is really close to his old house. Five blocks away. He used to walk. Convenient, as he and boss would share a few beers after a long day. 

The Magic Menagerie looks like a venue straight out a carnival, complete with giant signs with sideshow fonts: _Fun! Excitement! For Kids of All Ages!_ It's a gaudy, red and yellow striped building with lights that flicker at night. Gabriel loves it. It's vibrantly colored, freakish, outlandish, and perfectly magical. He smiles every time he walks in. Just not today. His stride is slow.   
  
Gabriel gives the place a sigh, feeling the waves of peace that come with familiarity. It's quiet. All the machines, rides and games with their lights, bells and whistles lay in wait for the little balls of overjoyed, anxious children.   
  
This breath of peace lasts only a few moments as his boss, Pamela Barnes, bolts out from behind the swinging red doors, bounding toward him.   
  
Pamela is a long tall drink of water from the Midwest who found herself in Chicago, chasing a rat bastard who up and almost got away with her inheritance money, which she rustled from his slimy fingers on his way to the Big House. Her sleek frame and wild hazel eyes fix on Gabriel like an owl honing in on a mouse. She takes his shoulders bodily jolting him, asking wide-eyed:  
  
"Gabriel, tell me. Tell me, he signed the papers. You tell me you aren't going to that damn auction Monday night."

Gabriel feels the love. Honestly. But he just gives her a shrug.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Hitched myself to an Alpha lawyer who lives out in Kentwood..." Gabriel says with an exhausted and very slight smile. Her face brightens with relief.  
  
_"You dog!"_ Pamela says, slapping his ass and pulling him in for a hug.   
  
"Owe! Damn! Fuck, Pam..." Gabriel pulls back, scrunching face, grabbing his ass and rubbing where she smacked.   
  
"What happened to you?" she says darkly curious.   
  
"He... uh ... Pam? He spanked me," Gabriel says, his temper rising. Pamela just laughs amused.   
  
"Oh, Baby! You are kidding! Gabey, you know you're spunky. Darlin', I figured getting hitched would end this way," Pamela says shaking her head.   
  
_"Fuck off,"_ Gabriel states with an unusual amount of hate.   
  
"Awe! You poor boy! Was it really bad?" She asks now more concerned.   
  
"Does it have to be?" He snaps back incredulously.  
  
"No, Cutie. No, it doesn't. Do I need to call someone? He beat you?" she asks slow.  
  
"Nah. Just hurts and it's beyond embarrassing," he says, now more calm.  
  
"You okay to work? Because, kid? The calls I had to make because of your day off yesterday were a level of hell I really do not want to revisit. You think you can work an extra booking three days next week?"  
  
"I think so. The fucker works long hours and he doesn't like it... but he said I can stay. _For now_ ," Gabriel says tears forming.   
  
"Aw, Honey!" Pamela wraps her arms around him. "It'll be okay. I knew this day would come and I think you did, too. You want kids, Gabriel. You got that chance now... Wait. What you'd do?" Gabriel cranks his mouth to the side, really not wanting to relate the whole story to his boss.   
  
"You know me. Mouthed off."  
  
"Alphas really don't like that, kid," the Beta said, shaking her head. "Lucky they're only 10% of the population."  
  
"Yeah, Omega's too. Hey. I need some extra time to get ready. Just need to clear my head before all this."  
  
"Sure, sure. I'll just let give 'em extra tokens. They love that. You got 35 minutes," she says now rubbing his back.   
  
Gabriel trudges into the breakroom, collapsing on to the red and orange bench, holding his head in his hands. He needs to talk to Dean. Really needs to talk to Dean. Now. Gabriel pulls out his phone, calling his surrogate brother.    
  
Dean answers on the first ring.   
  
"Dude. You okay? What happened?" Dean spits out in one breath, before Gabriel has time to say "Hello."  
  
"Calm down. Still in one piece here. Not chopped into tiny pieces...  _yet._ Dude. What _the fuck_ is wrong with your brother?"  
  
"A lot. How long you got?"  
  
"I got 35 minutes till show time and I still have to get my makeup on..."  
  
"Well. Let's see… Daddy issues. Inflated sense of self. Narcissism. Opportunism. And probably sex-deprived. Just to scratch the surface."  
  
"Does he have some kind of _baby doll_ kink? Did Daddy dress him up like little girl, Dean? Because that dude's got _problems,"_ Gabe asks mostly in jest.  
  
"Huh?" Dean responds, seriously confused.  
  
"No shit. No fucking shit. It's weird. Like, straight up _Criminal Minds_ level shit, _Dexter_ level shit. He's got me in this freaky totally pink room. Disney princess room. Do I look like a tween girl to you? Dude. Really surprised he didn't ask to fuck me in ruffled dress. I am a little scared, Dean."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? No. Dad beat the shit out of me and my mom because we were Omegas, but no. Not that I know of... That is fucking weird. Wait. Wait. _Did you fuck him, Gabe?"_ Dean asks pointedly.  
  
"Are kidding? _No,_ I didn't fuck him. He creeps me out."  
  
"Good. I have been all over the web. The best way to get out of an arrangement like this is to deny him sex. I am serious. Do. Not. Fuck. My brother. Alphas are fiending sex addicts. He'll get frustrated and drop you."   
  
_"Don't fuck my brother..._ I could have made the same claim on you, Dean," Gabriel laughs.  
  
"Dude. Sam is weird. Weirder that I thought... But he'd never force you. He'd never rape you. He's a huge fuck, but he's a self-righteous fuck." This offers little conciliation. Gabe sighs heavily.       
  
"Man. There's more. Pink nightgown. Silky pink nightgown, Dean. He told me I had to start wearing a pink nightie to bed. When I told him _hell no, no way I am putting that shit on,_ he spanked me, Dean. He _spanked_ me. Then smacked me with a _hairbrush!_ Seriously, I have to get out of this. How am I going to _piss him off_ and _get back home?_ ” Gabriel asks desperate. 

 _“Defiance and cursing..._ Am I right? I told you, dude. What the fuck did you expect? I _told_ you. I told you he believes in _corporal punishment!_ Did you think he would bake you cookies?” Dean asks too smug. 

“Well. He did made me _breakfast…_  I thought that meant he believed in the _death penalty!_ You kept spouting off Young Republican nonsense. Damn it, Dean. How do I get out of this?”

“I guess if he really fucks you up, you can try to annul the match… But Gabriel? We don’t have very many rights. I tried to warn you. And yeah. He beat my ass, too. Never spanked me though. That's weird. _I tried to warn you, dude.”_

“He’s four years younger! You left at sixteen. How the _hell_ is that even possible?” Gabriel asks shocked. 

“Dad told him too. I presented at ten. He presented at eight. The kid was taller than me at six. But yeah. I became a third class citizen. Expected to be grateful and obedient _to both my Alphas all the time._ It was hell. I told you, HELL. Just keep your head down, wear the fucking nightgown. I know my brother and he's a stickler. Do what he says. I tell you, obey him and you won’t get hurt. Same shit my mom went through. Same shit my stepmother is going through. Being an Omega fucking sucks.”

“My ass _hurts,_ Dean. I have to be a happy fucking clown with _a sore ass, Deeannn!”_

“I am sorry. Just wait till you meet my dad. Unless he asks you a question? Keep your damn mouth shut. Unless you really want a smack across the jaw.”

“What the fuck kind of family did you grow up with?”

“Get used to be a fucking child… for like ever. Good news, you should be set for life. You saw it right? He's loaded. And hopefully, he's not as bad as Dad. Before I presented, Sam was a real good kid. He was an awesome brother. We did everything together. Until I became an Omega and Dad put that shit in his head. Sam started to believe I was bad and he was good. I was weak. He was strong. I needed to reigned in. He needed to take control. If he’s buying you things, doing things for you? He’s trying to treat you better than Dad treated my mom… And Cindy. There’s a good sign, right?”

Gabriel paused, rewording carefully what he was going to say in his head before he said it. 

“Dean? What happened to your mom? You always avoid talking about it. I hate to press, but this might be shit I need to know. Where is she? Did she run?”

Dean got silent for a long time.

“Dean? You still with me?”

“Yeah, yeah... She died. I found her. In Carter Woods behind my house. It… it was horrible. So much blood, Gabe. Some crazy fuck stabbed her thirty times. Sometimes I can't get it out of my head... And he took her locket. Ripped it off her throat as some kind of trophy," Dean choked a little, then breathed deep to control himself. "I gave it to her. Bro, I worked so hard to get it for her. Saved all my allowance, four dollars a week for year. Just wanted to give her something nice, you know? She deserved something nice. It was a gold heart. I put Sammy and my picture in it. She never took it off. She used to kiss it for luck. Fucking sick as shit bastard… Gabe, she was everything to me. She always had my back. Even if it meant her own beating. Every time, Gabe. Every time. I loved her so much. I’ve…" Dean sniffs then his mood turns darker. "I've been working the case. I know I shouldn't. I’ll always just be a beat cop, _because omega’s aren’t too bright… Fuckers…_ And _fuck_ would there be hell to pay…  
  
"The case is cold. No one has the time. No one has the money. But I work it. I work it hard. Even have a list of suspects. Four of them if you can believe it. All with motive and weak as shit or no alibis. Then again. No evidence either," Dean pauses again to chuckle. "If Captain found out? Dude. My ass would be _grass._ I'm careful though. But I find that necklace? I find the bastard." Now it's Gabriel's turn to pause.  
  
"Jesus, Dean. Jesus. How do you keep all this inside? Castiel doesn't know, does he? He has never mentioned it," Gabriel asks barely breathing. Holy crap, he's never kept anything this big from his Alpha.   
  
"You mean me working the case? No. Look, I am sure he'd be fine with it. Maybe. I mean, we all have our secrets, Gabe. But I just can't run the risk of him going downtown and signing me off the force. He hates that I'm a cop. I know that. The fight for me take the admission test... let's just say it was epic. He agreed because I told him I need this. I need to be there for other Omegas. Make sure they get fair treatment. And I do, Gabe. I do try my damnedest to keep them safe. I know he's proud. But, Gabe. You cannot tell him. I only do it sometimes, off times, lunches. Gabe. I... I can't get it from him, too. And as progressive as Castiel is? I know you can't tell me he won't get pissed and beat me. Gabe. Promise. Please." Gabriel nods sincerely, even though Dean can't see it.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Dean. You don't belong to my brother. You can do what you want. He believes that, I know… But, I get it though. Lips sealed. _Omega love, brother. Omega love."_  
  
  
  
  
After work, the town car shows up at the Pennywhistle's. Gabriel closes his eyes and trudges up to the car. There is Leo. He steps, rounding the car, wryly smiling with his servile toothy grin. Gabriel looks at him exhausted and sweaty.  
  
"Leo. My brother is taking me home. Hey, what's your number so I can tell you next time plans change..." The man pulls out a card from his pocket, offering it between two fingers.  
  
_"Mr. Winchester will not like this, Omega…,"_ the beefy Beta replies cautiously, eyeing him harshly.  
  
"Don't worry, man. It's on me. Just need to talk to my brother. If he doesn't understand, I'll take the heat. Not like I am going to let you force me into this town car..." Gabriel flashes his most charming smile.   
  
Leo gives a disappointed upward nod. Gabriel see it. That man does not want to have a conversation with his quick tempered, hot-headed boss, but resigns and gets back in the shiny black car.  
  
  
  
Lucifer shows up shortly afterwards, his sports car roaring up, screeching to a halt. Gabe's told him to watch his speed in the parking lot. Lucifer can be such an asshole.    
  
"Brother? I hate picking you up from this place. You always reek of pizza and rugrat," Lucifer smiles as Gabriel hops into his pristine cherry red Mustang.   
  
"Not. Just not in the mood, Luci. Let's just get to Sweet Water and I'll spill. First. _Know why I needed a ride?"_ Gabriel asks holding his head in hands, elbows resting on his thighs in defeat.  
  
Lucifer pulls out the parking lot.   
  
"I'll bite. Why little brother? Alpha not want to drive you all the way home to get it?"  
  
"Worse. I am not allowed to drive until I can _prove myself responsible._ Yeah. He took my car away. Like I'm a fucking teenager. Took the keys. My little Festiva is locked up in his garage. A _company driver_ drove my baby to his house and parked it next to an ancient black Chevy. A massive ancient black Chevy... Poor thing probably getting a massive inferiority complex," Gabriel says tired, limp, and quite frankly a little depressed. Lucifer just cracks up.   
  
"Wow. That's wild! That is a trip! _Controlling mutherfucker…_ He gonna to collar you? Totally fucking kinky. Maybe he'll get you a cute little bell!" Lucifer teases.  
  
"You suck," Gabe says dryly, embittered.

  
  
Sweet Water is a local bar, painted pitch black with dirty floors, offering live music and copious amounts of alcohol. At three o'clock on a Friday it's dead. Stone dead, with the exception of a few local drunks coming off their shifts from _Wainwright._ Trip-hop plays softly in the background. Gabriel sees his booth empty and they slide in.  He collapses on the plum vinyl, rolling his neck to Portisehead's _Glory Box._ A pretty, gothed out, punked out waitress saunters over, swaying her hips. Her green and black pigtails and micro pleated black skirt swing gently in time.  
  
"What'll it be, boys?" she asks with deviously coquettish grin, batting her fake eyelashes.   
  
"Whiskey. Top shelf. Two doubles, Spooky," Lucifer says casually. Really, that's her name. This bar's a dive but it's Gabriel's dive and Spooky flirts with Lucifer shamelessly on the regular.   
  
"You got it, Dollface," she sings back, turning on her heels before she finishes her sentence.   
  
"Luci, I don't know if I can do this. He wants me servile, respectable, and compliant. He wants me to wear a pink silk nightie, man."  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Lucifer is interested and tickled. "You hitched yourself to a freak! I bet money he's kinky as shit! Hold on to your ass! He probably wants you to peg him or maybe he wants a gimp!"

Gabriel rolls his eyes with a gusty breath, and he replies:  
  
"No. I think he's just traditional. You ever watch _Donna Reed?_ Yes, Dear. No, Dear. He wants a dutiful, pretty boy." Lucifer pulls the side of his lip.  
  
"You know? He's not all bad. You remember how long you were packing up? Like two hours? That whole time he grilled all of us about _your preferences_. What movies you like, TV shows, books, favorite foods, hobbies, if you like jewelry or sweets, how you take your coffee. Even took notes in a little pad in his pocket. Did seem very interested in whether you liked pink..."  
  
" _Lucifer_. What did you tell him?" Gabriel growls.   
  
"That you _love_ it. That dude has a lot of dealbreakers…. I told him you like puppies. He asked. _Do you like puppies?"_ Lucifer asks seriously, scrunching his face, as if searching his memory banks for this simple information.   
  
"Okay. That is absurd. _Everyone like puppies…"_ Gabriel giggles a little. Well, maybe he's not a complete ass. Then he shuts his eyes tight in the dim light of the dive of a bar, resting his head flush with table. "Really Luce, I don't like being spanked. And it's not the good kind of spanking. Brother. I want to come home... I can't be this thing he wants me to be. You know me. I am nowhere close to a good boy," Gabriel laments his situation. He's a sarcastic, witty, and a hot mess of a human being. He doesn't fit in with the upper crust of society.   
  
"Keep working your inner urchin. You're barely above riffraff, Gabe. And. You're a cocky motherfucker. He probably hates that. Maybe he'll get tired of you. Send you home..." Lucifer pauses to rub his forehead and wipe a hand down his face. **_"Fuck._** Then we start the dance all over again... You sure you aren't a freak deep down?" Lucifer asks almost hopeful.   
  
_"You suck."_  
  
  
  
Back at Daddy Warbucks':  
  
Gabriel scratches his head to remember the gate code, then uses the smart key to open to the door. It's too heavy and Gabriel has to pull with both hands to get it open.   
  
Gabriel creeps in slowly. He's made so much noise with door, it's foolish, but he's fearful drinking with Lucifer is about to be added to the list of **don'ts** for the unlucky Omega.   
  
He sees Sam propped up in a leather arm chair, a legal-sized file folder in hand, circling passages in red and writing notes in the margins. His eyes flick up, deadly serious, pressing his lips.   
  
"You didn't call. You sent Leo back. Where the hell were you?"  
  
"I got a drink with Lucifer..." Gabriel says, quietly wishing he didn't have to say anything at all.   
  
"I will tell when you can drink, and that will be close to never. You didn't call," Sam says calmly, expectant.   
  
"I, uh… Sam? Alpha? I don't have your number… " The words are even more shaky. Here comes the _Or Worse..._  
  
Sam takes a deep slow breathe, exhaling threw his nose. Then snaps his fingers.   
  
"Your phone," he says blankly.   
  
Gabriel fumbles in his pockets. Pulling it out clumsily, handing it over with shaky hands. Sam sighs again.   
  
"Unlock it," he says handing it back, irritated. Gabriel touches the back and Sam calls himself, entering his phone number in contacts... probably under _Daddy._


	6. Chapter 6

  


The night air buzzes with the sounds of new life. Spring has come and so is heard the melody of crickets, strumming their gentle chirp on their long stick legs. The air is cool as the sun falls. Dean is distracted and can't hear any of it as the bus lets him off a few blocks from home.  
  
Damn. _What a fucking day!_  
  
Dean heaves a heavy sigh as he strolls down the city street, still clad in his navy dress uniform. He's consumed thinking about Gabriel. Damn. Part of him is glad it's not worse. _Really_ glad it isn't worse, but it isn't great. Gabriel didn't grow up like this. He's innocent. He shouldn't be part of this. This life. This servile, degrading and soul-crushing life that Dean can't hope to protect him from.  
  
Memories of Dean's childhood flood in, poisoning his psyche, spoiling that grand illusion of security he wears as prominently as his badge. Not that this illusion does not get threatened all the time. It does. Dean sees it every day. Each and every day. Another Omega, beaten down, living or surviving under someone else's boot heel. He sees it in their eyes. Those sad lost eyes. You know the ones. The eyes where the hope that should be there has been leeched off slow and painful. Dean remembers that same look in Mom's eyes. Her sad green eyes that could only show a spark of life if their father was not home. God. He _cannot_ see Gabriel become that.  
  
Castiel has to help. Fuck. He helped Dean out his situation. He can help his youngest brother. **Definitely.**  
  
Dean just wishes there was some way to not have to say the words. As if maybe, if they don't come out of his mouth, somehow they aren't true.  
  
Dean exhales. What the fuck are they going to do?  
  
Stop it, Dean. Of course, Castiel will think of something. He's been to college. He's a smart guy. Alpha and strong. A leader. Dean feels safe around him. Secure in a way he never felt before he knocked on that door.   
  
_Dean remembers how began; how hope made it's way back into his sad, pathetic little life. He also remembers the night before..._

  
  
  
He even remembers what they had for dinner: fried chicken, broccoli and mashed potatoes. Cindy is dancing around the table in a green dress with yellow flowers, her red curls bouncing, getting things ready, double-checking everything twice. She was so very pretty, with her pouty lips, creamy smooth skin and hazel eyes so wild they could not be broken by his father. Cindy annoyed Dad. Her youth. Her smile. But she behaved and he left her alone for the most part.  
  
She is not much of mother, but Dean knows she cares. She has been just so terrified to talk to him. She found out quickly any attempt to defend Dean was met with a slap, so she didn't. She did try to talk to him sometimes... but only to beg him to behave. But she was so pretty and sweet, kind and thoughtful. In another life, they could have been friends... fuck's sake she was only four years older...  
  
Cindy finally sits down, Dad's looking annoyed and irritated before the meal can even begin. Dean tries to not look at them. He stares at the old Pyrex cooking set of his mother's that Cindy keeps such good care of. The silver-plated silverware, chipped cups, the woven green placemats, and the heavy stoneware plates. If he ever gets out of here? Dean hopes to never see any of it again.   
  
“How’s your day, son?” John asks Sam, who gives a nervous smile.  
  
“Good. I got my grades. I’m looking good for the midterms. Just need to go over a few things to make sure.”  
  
“Well, be sure you do,” John says dryly. He turns partly to his oldest, not even really looking at him.  
  
“You gonna pass anything, Omega? Don’t know why I ask…” Dean flushes. God, he hated being talked to.  
  
“Yeah. Kinda doing pretty good in Math….” Dean says into his plate.  
  
_“I bet…”_ John says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Sam just changes the subject quickly to some bullshit about foreign wars, trade wars, or the economy. Dean tunes that it out so he can eat quickly and get back to his room. As the meal comes to a close, Sam looks to Dean.  
  
“Need you to do the dishes tonight. I have too much work,” Sam says firmly. Dean tenses.   
  
“Dude. Did them the past three nights. You wanna help out?” Dean asks as polite as he can make that question.    
  
“I have midterms, Dean,” Sam says to his mashed potatoes.     
  
“And I don’t?” Dean asks again, keeping his temper, but his bitterness is hard to mask.  
  
“Dean. _Please._ I have so much to do,” Sam asks, now more desperate.   
  
“Samuel," John states harshly. "You _do not 'please'_ an Omega. I think your Alpha just gave _you_ an order. Think you better hop to it.” John says, his eyes taunting. Dean just scowls into his plate as he moves the remaining pieces around with his fork.  
  
“Freaking ridiculous…” he says barely audible. Suddenly, the entire family is shaken by the sound of a fist pounding the table, rattling the dishes, jingling the silverware and jostling the water glasses.  
  
“That sounds like defiance _and_ disobedience… Wouldn’t you agree, Samuel?” John says, with a squint.  
  
_“How?”_ Dean asks shocked and pale.  
  
“Come on, Dean. Let’s go,” Sam says bitterly. Dean just shakes his head at the injustice.  
  
“Think you better take that skinny ass to your brother’s room, before I come get it,” John threatens with a sneer, his forearms on the table, now giving Dean his full attention.  
  
Dean knows Dad's not playing around. He freezes as his heart races. He gets up and slowly follows Sam, who's halfway down the hallway.

  
  
  
Mom decorated both Sam and Dean’s room years ago. When she finished, they were identical. Both had the same dark stained wood furniture with brass handles on the dressers and desks.  Both rooms had the same green and blue plaid curtains that matched the bedspreads. The only difference was the Precious Moments pictures. Sam's was a little boy with a fishing pole. Dean's was a little boy holding a teddy bear. Dean hates them. Little kids looking vulnerable and doe-eyed with sad eyes and weak smiles. Both those pictures had been sold in garage sales long ago.   
  
Now? Those rooms look completely different. Sam’s is bare. It's ordered, clean and sterile. His many awards and ribbons, he keeps tucked away in the back of his closet. His bed is always made with military corners as Dad taught him. There is a place for everything. And he keeps it that way. Sam even notices if Dean takes a pencil without asking.  
  
Dean doesn't know why, but Sam doesn’t have friends. Probably because he has school. He has orchestra. He has sports. He has chess club. Honestly, he’s not home much. Unlike Dean, who spends countless hours in his room. Unlike Dean, who spends countless hours on the phone with a Beta friend named Charlie. She's pretty but nerdy and shuns pretty much everyone who isn’t Dean.

Yeah, Dean’s room had some of the same stuff in it but it was full. Full of posters he found behind the movie theatre. Bad movies posters. _Howard the Duck. Little Monsters. The Flintstones. Sister Act 2._ Pictures of Charlie. Cut up magazine pictures from SPIN: Marilynn Manson, the Cure, Nirvana, NIN. Didn’t matter much how it looked. Dad never sets foot in it. Cindy is forbidden from cleaning it. No one ever comes in there except Sam wou just to tell him it stink, clean it up and wash his damn sheets.  
  
But now, he’s in Sam’s room and he hates it. Hates it as he stands by the door he just closed. Too many shitty memories, this one being one of the last.  
  
As soon as the door shuts behind him, Sam starts his lecture, brushing off tears of frustration as Dean just glares at him.  
  
“You are so fucking selfish, Dean. No one is more important than you… WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SCREW UP SO BAD ALL THE FUCKING TIME? JESUS!”  
  
Dean just pulls a sly smile, meeting his brother’s eyes defiantly. _You freaking prick._ Pissed you have to take time away from studying to beat me? _Fuck. You._  
  
Sam just presses his lips in a curl, pointing to the footboard. Dean just stares right back, eyes spilling hate and disgust. Sam just points harder. But Dean stands his ground tonight.  
  
“Why do you listen to him? Why are we doing this? You KNOW this shit is unfair. You know it! Why?” Dean spits out the words with vitriol.  
  
“I need help, Dean, I cannot do all of this. Obey orders and do your freaking part and we won’t have to do this crap. Now. Let’s get this shit over with so you can do the dishes and _so I can study for my damn exams!”_ Sam’s throwing his hands in the air and cursing. Dean loses some resolve. Angry Sam is far worse than calm Sam.  
  
Dean slips into survival.  
  
“Sorry, Alpha. I’ll be good. Sorry, Sam.”  
  
This stops Sam dead in his track.  
  
“Come on, Dean. Just grab the damn footboard…” Sam’s voice is softer.  
  
Dean sniffs, walking up to it, pulling down his jeans and boxers, wrapping his fingers around the wood and bracing his feet. It’s truly humiliating as he stares into Sam’s perfectly made bed. Sam’s right, he thinks as his stomach sinks and his hands start sweating. _Why can’t he just be good?_  
  
He hears Sam opening his closet door, pulling a belt off the hook. Dean’s already crying. It’s okay. He’s just an Omega. Omegas cry.  
  
Sam sets the belt down on the bed, Dean instinctively shifts his weight away from it. He hears Sam’s breathing as he guides him into position, nudging his feet farther apart to steady him, pulling his hips further away from the footboard. After Sam’s satisfied, he takes the belt from off the bed. Dean feels Sam hesitate. Doesn’t matter. He’s going to do it. No exceptions. No arguments. No passes.  
  
Sam taps him first. Three times deceptively gentle. Dean pulls a shaky breath as he prepares himself. The first strike hits him with a jolt. It burns and sears, he feels the heat of the stripe. The pain fueled by sorrow and the inequity. But Dean’s decided he’s not making this easy. He whines low, to remind him there’s a fucking human he’s beating the crap out of. His shouts are loud and exaggerated.  
  
But after the fifth slap, Dean’s not acting anymore. It fucking hurts and he’s pulling away. Sam puts a hand on his back to curb the squirming.  
  
“Sam… Sam… It’s enough. Sam, please…” Dean begs as Sam stops.  
  
“You know the rules, Omega. Fifteen. Ten more,” Sam says mechanically.  
  
The rest is fast. Sam wallops him so fast Dean barely has time to react. The sound of leather on skin echoing around the room. Dean jerks and pulls away as Sam wraps his arm around his waist holding him too tight.  
  
Dean’s louder now. He’s gasping for breath to the rhythm of the cracks. But soon. It’s over. Sam lets go and backs away fast.  
  
“Get out. Do your chores, then fuck off in your room for all I care,” Sam says as he’s putting the belt back in its place. Sam’s pulling out his books, getting them ready, then puts both hands on his desk, breathing low and deep.  
  
Dean barely notices as he pulls up his jeans and boxers, gingerly fastening them together, crying so hard he can barely see. He’s hunched over and all he wants to do is crawl into his room and hide, thinking of how pissed he is and how there’s absolutely no recourse. But instead, he pulls himself into the bathroom to wash his face, splash water in his mouth, find dignity somewhere to do the fucking dishes.

As Dean stands at the sink, washing the same pan too many times, Sam walks by him. He's holding his geometry text book in one hand, his head and his focus high. He walks hard to the back garage. Dean thinks only for a minute about how odd it is to try and get geometry help from Dad who thinks math is stupid. The running water pulls him back as he tries to ignore his throbbing backside.  
  
   
  
  
  
_That was the night before. The night before things started to change for Dean..._  
  
  
You see, Michael is his high school math teacher. Mr. Novak, as Dean called him then. Dean is doing well in his class. He's acing tests, trying hard and it's paying off. His teacher, Michael would become the only adult besides his mother he felt he could trust. Somehow, Michael sees Dean.  
  
That day, he asks Dean to stay after school. Dread fills his chest and his stomach sinks. Man. It always ended like this, doesn't it? Just like all the rest of them. Sam has probably checked in. To check on his grades, his behavior, his attendance. Dean's reasonably sure it's not for any of that, but _fuck_ you never knew.   
  
Dean stands outside Mr. Novak's door greasy, lonely, depressed and still ailing from the night before. Dean pulls up his hand slowly, looking around the empty hallway. He could run. He should run. Tell the teacher he forgot. But a small voice inside tells him to knock. So he does. It's a small hollow knock but was heard none the less. Dean hears a _'Come in.'_  
  
Dean opens the door.    
  
"Dean! Good to see you kid! How are you doing?" Mr. Novak sits at his desk, smiling some, getting up politely then sitting back down, motioning for Dean to come in the door.   
  
Dean looks at the man confused. I mean an _Alpha_ teaching school is weird enough but this guy is being too nice.   
  
Dean's eyes fall to his shoes.  
  
"Okay, I guess..." Dean says frowning into the swirling institutional linoleum floor.   
  
"Dean," the Alpha hesitates. "Dean. I am worried about you." The man's voice is sincere. But to Dean, the words do not match the context.   
  
Dean's eyes flick up. _Huh?_  
  
"You," the words seem stuck in his teacher's mouth. He stops and starts several times before: "This is hard to say. Dean. It's my first year. That's no mystery. I haven't seen a lot but I am worried about you. What is going on at home, kid?"  
  
Dean looks away. He looks away into that Garfield cartoon about the Mondays. His eyes water. Jesus Dean. _Lie. Just lie._ Instead, he sniffs, his breath gets shaky, his palms start to sweat.   
  
"Hey. Hey, look. I don't know what I can do, but I can listen. I can listen and we can try to work this out. Life shouldn't be this hard, kid. You only get one of them. Don't waste it. Let's figure this out." Mr. Novak stays at his desk, giving the Omega space. Dean heaves a sigh, sitting down in one of those hard plastic chairs meant for kids bigger than he is.  
   
"I just.." Dean chokes a little. "I can't stop fucking up. I just... I do it all the time."  
  
_Mr. Novak just stares, concerned with his heart aching. He stares as they both sit in silence, the tears rolling down Dean's face. Michael's eyes break from Dean. His eyes meet a poster of a fractal. A succulent, whose leaves spread in gorgeous repetition, expanding seemingly infinite in the same pattern. Michael can see Dean in this plant. Someone whose pain radiates outward. Whose self-doubt and self-hate grow the longer he remains in the same situation. The pattern has to be broken. **No one** else is going to do it. That is obvious. That is the moment Dean became one of his brothers. And he damn well was going to fight for him. _  
  
"We can do this Dean. I don't know how, but we can do this." Mr. Novak speaks with so much confidence, Dean believes him.   
  
  
  
That had been so long ago. So long but there were still scars. Nights when he woke up too scared to sleep. There were days when he didn't want to get out of bed. But Castiel always held him through it. Even would wake up in the middle of the night with open arms, barely conscious, but present and loving.   
  
   
  
Before Dean even realizes it, he's walked four blocks. He's home. Staring straight in front of that big dark blue door. He pulls out his keys and scratches his head. Hesitating. He doesn't want to go in.  
  
This space here? This space between reality and home is safer. Maybe he should go back a few blocks. He could go get Cas that candy bar he likes. The stupid chocolate bar that is mostly nuts, sold by a candy store that smells like incense. The chocolate's bitter and probably made in a hippie's basement. Cas is like that. He loves local. He loves artesian. He loves organic, cruelty-free, sustainable, and fair trade. Which is noble by most accounts until it comes to chocolate. Then, Dean thinks it's nonsensical. Give him a Butterfinger any day over that five-dollar crap. He turns from the door.  
  
No. NO. Get your ass in the fucking house and tell Cas his brother got his ass whooped and probably needs a call or some anti-depressants.  
  
Dean puts his hand back in his pocket. Damn it. He's still got the keys in hand. He opens the door with weighted hands and takes his steps with leaded feet. The familiar smells of home ease him some. He turns, hanging his brimmed cap on the hook. He turns again and there Cas it is. He's got his apron on, holding a pot roast he's carried from the kitchen, past the dining room into the living room. Castiel gives a hesitant smile.   
  
"Got your text. You heard from Gabriel?” Castiel asks, trying not to appear over anxious.   
  
"Where are you going, boss?" Dean says with a slight laugh, pointing at the roast.   
  
Castiel opens his eyes, rubbing his face on his shoulder.  
  
"I... uh... Yes. Let's eat." Castiel says embarrassed.   
  
"Where's Luce and Mike?" Dean asks, walking to the dining room, opening some cabinets to gather contents to set the table.   
  
"Upstairs. Waiting for the dinner bell. Dean. Tell me what Gabriel said. I wanted to call but I thought they should have some time to get to know one another. But he called you? You talked to him?" Castiel presses.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. It's not great Cas." Castiel's face drops. He gets more agitated.   
  
"Dean. What do you not want to say? Is he okay? Where is he?" He asks with more diction.   
  
Dean presses his lips and looks past Cas. The words feel stuck. How do you say, 'You know the terrible shit I said would happen? Well. _Welcome to the dollhouse.'_  
  
"Dean! Wake up," Cas says curtly.   
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Yeah, I heard from Gabe. It's just like I said it would be. Sam... Well. Sam..."  
  
"Spit it out, Dean." Cas rarely loses his temper but it's about to blow tonight.   
  
"Sam disciplined Gabe. He spanked him Cas. Then whacked him with a hairbrush. Man, my brother has fucking lost it. His mate. _His fucking mate_. Man, I'd love to beat the shit out him. Let him know what if fucking feels like..." Dean's expression is locked in a rage that passes into the atmosphere.   
  
Castiel breaths a deep calming breathe, relaxing, then looking at Dean queerly. Then Castiel shakes himself back.   
  
"I thought you said, it was serious. Did something else happen?" Dean just brushes that off. Castiel just didn't hear him right.  
  
"Cas. Sam spanked him. Then paddled him. For nothing more than obedience. He's a fucking freak."  
  
“Dean. He’s alright? I mean it was just a spanking, right? Is he injured?" Castiel asks, expecting something different.   
  
“No. He's not injured. Not physically. Cas. _My brother..._ _spanked_... _your brother,"_ Dean says slowly. "It wasn’t just a spanking. Gabriel is a grown adult,” Dean says giving his Alpha a long hard look. Castiel inhales more frustrated. 

"So, he hasn't been raped or beaten? That is good news, Dean." Castiel says surprised at Dean. This is _tame_ compared to what Dean's been going on about.  
  
"How _the fuck_ is this good news?" Dean asks incredulously.   
  
"Dean. You know Gabe. He's bound to get into trouble. I shielded him from it for years. I am not sure I was right in doing so given where he's ended up. Let's keep an eye open. And Dean. You know lots of Alphas discipline their Omegas.”

 _"Wait. Wait_. That's okay with you? You think Alphas should discipline their Omegas? You think that's _right?"_ Dean asks with a growing twitch in his eye. Dean looks like he's about bite someone.   
  
"I think it is up to the Alpha in charge. In my family, we didn't but we were the minority case…" Castiel says getting more pensive. 

“Why don’t you… you know… discipline me?” Dean asks stuttering some, shocked in a deep way, blood draining from his face and his stomach turning. 

“Because you don’t need it, Dean. What is going on? You look pale. Are you ill?” Dean ignored the question.

“So you would. If I needed it. You would?” Dean asks frankly, lacing his question with spite. 

“Dean. I would have to if you did something that warranted it. You know that. It’s the law.” Castiel says confused. Dean's a policeman, but that doesn't mean he agrees with any of the crap laws designed to subjugate an entire gender. He's furious and it's _on._

“But I suddenly start being an ass. You take off your belt? _That what you’re telling me?”_ The timbre and volume of Dean’s voice start rising unchecked.

“Dean. Where is all this coming from?”

“Just didn’t know you were a knothead like Sam. Like John.”

“Dean. I love you. You don’t have anything to worry about. Dean. If I break laws, I go to prison. That is not true for Omegas. Yes. I have to be _the_ leader. We all agreed on this years ago. Yes. I would have to if you broke _serious_ laws." Castiel assumes logic will win out in this argument. He's dead wrong. 

 _“Who the fuck are you? Help your fucking brother!"_ Dean growls staring hard into those deep dark blue eyes, that to Dean, just lost some luster. Dean just shakes his head, walking upstairs without looking back. Cas can shove that roast up his ass. “Sleeping in Gabe’s old room… Come in there if you want to beat me for it…”

“Dean!”  
  
  
  
  
Back on Pebble Grove:  
  
Sam hands the phone back to Gabriel. His number's not under _Daddy_. Just _Alpha._    
  
Sam cranks his lip the side, a smile peeking through.   
  
"I probably should not reward you for going out drinking and not calling me, but I already made plans for tonight. I picked up your favorite. Honey Butter." Sam says, his eyes dropping to his papers again, hiding a grin with a hand over his mouth.   
  
Gabriel's eyes fix on Sam. Did he just say what he thinks he just said? Did he just say… _Honey Butter?_  
  
Honey Butter Chicken is a foodie joint fifteen blocks away from Gabe's old house. Parking is a nightmare. The line is always long and weekends it's out the door. But the chicken? Well, that's what Gabriel considers to be… _mana._ The food is ambrosia of gold apples plucked for gods. Delicious, decadent, salty, greasy and crispy. Served with miniature little waffles. Just little bites of heaven. The place is so responsible and phenomenal, the chicken was probably sang to, massaged and feed grapes it's whole life.  And the batter? Well. Gabe is sure he'd love to be dipped and deep-fried in it. Ummm. _Honey Butter._    
  
Sam just smiles easy, cool and intrigued by Gabriel's very obvious delight.   
  
"I stopped by on my way home from work. People in that restaurant really do not bathe regularly…" Sam's voice trails off with a slight wince. "I also cued up _Raising Arizona…_ You a Nicolas Cage fan?" Gabe's eyes got larger. Man! It had been so long since he met someone who would watch _Raising Arizona_ or any other retro Cage flick. Gabe giggled.   
  
" _Son! You got a panty on your head!_ Oh my God! You want to watch that with me?" Gabe asks ecstatic, forgetting the spanking, forgetting the car, forgetting the nightie, forgetting this circus.   
  
Sam tilts his head to the side, smiling and nodding a little.   
  
"Also bought _Vampire's Kiss_ …" Sam says in mock hesitation.  
  
" _AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOU ALVA?_ Wow. Wow. Have you seen either?"  
  
Sam laughed.   
  
"No, Gabe. I spend most of my time studying. I am almost completely culturally illiterate. I did watch a few Lord of the Rings movies in college."  
  
"Oh man. Oh man! You know I am kind of a cinephile…"  

  
  
Sam prepares a salad to even out the meal, so he says. He does try some chicken with some reservation. More like he is afraid he is eating toxic hippie waste, but in the end, enjoys it. He pops some popcorn and settles them into a giant leather sofa in front of a TV that encompasses most of the wall. Gabe rolls his eyes at the site. The rich and their _media rooms…_ They sit next to each other, but not close.   
  
Eventually, Sam puts his arm above but not around Gabriel. It sends him into a lightly drugged state. You know? When just the smell of someone makes you feel light-headed. When the forbidden thoughts creep in and you have to fight them off or you'll do something stupid? Yeah. That's where he is.   
  
Then logic takes hold. He looks around and remembers where he is and why he's there. His mistrust starts to swell.   
  
"Why are you doing all this? I mean. I'm just an _Omega_ ," Gabe asks probing. Sam looks at the man like he's crazy.   
  
"Gabriel. You are precious. You may never find me a worthy mate, but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves.…" Sam looks off, smiling to himself. "That and you are absolutely one of the most interesting people I have ever had the privilege to meet."  
  
Gabe just smiles back with a happy smirk, nodding and shaking his head at the same time. This dude is fucking _weird._ But almost… almost… in a half tolerable way. 

  
  
They get through _Raising Arizona_ and although it's one of Gabe's all-time favorite flicks, he starts nodding off all the same. He's exhausted. Sam grasps his shoulder gently.   
  
"Alright. Time for bed. You go get dressed and I'll come in and say goodnight."  
  
"We really have to do the whole nightgown thing?" Gabe asks sleepily.  
  
"It's a rule, Gabriel," Sam says in an exhale.   
  
"Look. Be real with me for a minute. This some kind of Daddy kink? We had a really nice night. Why do you want to tell me what to wear to bed?"  
  
"Because there are rules and you are going to follow them," Sam says evenly.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. But it doesn't make any sense," Gabriel says bitterly.   
  
"Omegas sleep better in silk. I am your Alpha. First. Before anything else. I am here to keep you safe, help you feel secure and look out for you. That means I make all of the tough choices. You will wear one to bed or we will have another conversation," Sam says tiredly too.   
  
_"Jesus! Fine!"_ Gabriel says obstinately, over-acting but still freaking pissed.   
  
"I am going to give you a warning for that one. Cursing and cussing are also against the rules, Omega," Sam says already walking out of the room, not looking back. 

 

   
Castiel sits at the table with remnants of the meal, staring at the one clean plate. Dean didn’t come back down. He’d probably stay in Gabe’s room for… fuck who knew… A day? A week?  
  
Jeez. How was he going to get out of this one? Dean is so mad. Could he even fix this? Castiel doubted that.   
  
How do you say… Hey, Sam. You know that thing most of the population does. You know? The thing that is _actually_ _sanctioned_ by the state? Yeah. Stop doing it. It’s wrong. Oh! And sorry I sold you a bill of goods you specifically did not want. Soooo, please don’t send my combative rebellious brother back because he’ll go to auction if he comes home within the month…  
  
Yep. That’s going to go over _real_ well.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning rays flow through the massive windows of the pale pink room, light reflecting everywhere, giving an ethereal rose glow. Gabriel stirs, a blissful smile crossing his face. What a beautiful morning! Saturday morning. He can't help but snuggle deep in his sea of soft fabric and silk. Honestly, he put that nightie on under the covers last night and forgot about it. But now? He's aware of it and hopes to Almighty God his blissful sleep was not because of that cursed object.  
  
Whatever. No one is around to tease him about it. He closes his eyes basking as the slight morning rays peek in through the curtains. Wait… The sun's out. _That's the sun._ He turns to the silly pearl white Victorian table clock with its gold leaves and gold roses surrounding Roman numerals and delicate gold filigreed hands keeping time on the nightstand. Gabriel scowls at it, because it's ugly but is surprised by the time. It's eight.   
  
Gabriel rolls his head against the pillow, the question of Sam nagging at him. He's an enigma. There are two distinct parts to that sinfully beautiful man. There's the _Alpha_ , who takes no nonsense, sticks to his rules and is in no way afraid to enforce them. Then there's _Sam_. The guy who stood in a ridiculous line after work to get him his favorite meal. The guy who sat threw in a surreal movie about a couple of baby snatchers and an allegorically sinister bounty hunter, actually enjoying it.  
  
He's a fascinating teddy bear. And? _He's dangerous._    
  
Gabriel has no time for, at the moment, rhetorical questions, so he trots down the steps in a skip, smartly dressed, feeling amazing. He's wondering where his new roommate is. Then it hits his nose. _Bacon and coffee._  
  
_"I think I'm going to like it here!"_  He hums to himself as he finds his way to the kitchen, looking forward to seeing his new Alpha.   
  
In the kitchen, Sam looks up from his morning paper, glancing at his watch, grinning ear to ear. Obviously, in just as good of a mood.   
  
"Great! Was just about to go wake you up. You have to work at ten?"  
  
Gabe just smiles back, then looks at the table. A pile of bacon, fresh fruit, warm muffins on a plate next to the coffee pot. For such a traditional Alpha male, this guy sure likes to cook. Gabe sits down as Sam pours him a cup of coffee, he gives a slight nod of thanks before filling his plate.   
  
"You look good," Sam says pleased, raising a knowing eyebrow. "You wear it the whole night?"  
  
Gabe's face sours slightly into a wince.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Alpha. It's tolerable. But does it have to be pink? _Does it have to be a dress?"_ Gabriel's voice morphs into a whine.  
  
Sam looks at him surprised.   
  
"Of course not. Get something different on Monday with Cindy," Sam says plainly, as he gets up to start making the eggs. Over medium, like Lucifer said Gabe takes them.   
  
Sam takes Gabriel to work.   
  
In the car, Sam asks him about his job. Sam listens, asks questions, but clearly is uncomfortable with the subject.   
  
"You know? I don't have any knives and I hate the sewers. I just tumble around, give hugs, tell stupid jokes and juggle..." Gabe says giggling, noticing the bashful smile. "Oh, I do cut the cake." Sam just presses his lips and nods back in short shakes.  
  
Sam quirks an eyebrow at the Magic Menagerie but says nothing as Gabriel pulls himself out of the Porsche. 

  
  
After work and when Gabriel is showered and dressed, Sam takes him out to dinner at a posh French restaurant. There, Gabriel begins to order Langue du Boeuf until he sees Sam laugh under his breath, telling him that is a delicacy but is thinly sliced cow tongue. Gabriel blushes hard. He couldn't read anything on that menu and took a shot in the dark. Sam orders him a steak with a grin. After their meal, it's off to the theater.   
  
The whole experience is an interesting glimpse into what makes Sam tick. He's cynically funny and deeply engaged. He likes to go to plays and the opera. He likes to play Halo, which is shocking. And he always seems to turn the conversation over to Gabriel. The attention is jarring until Gabriel begins to trust him. Add to that, the Alpha is being such a gentleman. He's just kind and interested. But really? Gabe's never been on a date with a guy who didn't try _something._ He's also never been on a date with someone this hot who _he_ didn't try something with…  
  
Might have been due to the texts Gabe receives from Dean during the course of the night.  
  
  
Dean _: You okay? Need me to send someone over? I can have an officer there in no time. Might scare him into not being such an Alpha douche bag  
  
_Gabe _: It's actually okay, Dean. Kinda having a decent time. Maybe you're wrong about him_

Dean _: You want someone keeping you at home all day with kids? You want to never drive again? You want to live under the constant threat of punishment? Punishment that can and will get worse. Trust me. Do not fall for it. I know him better than you do. OL. Don't forget. I got your back._  
  
  
All of this is enough to keep Gabe watchful and chaste.   
  
Chaste until it's bedtime. Then Gabe can't help but abuse himself in that nightie. It's so silky, plays at his nipples and _fuck you_ it's deliciously naughty! He also may not have been able to help thinking about Sam… just a little.  
  
  
  
On Sunday… Things start to get interesting…

  
It's morning and Gabe opens his eyes drearily. Man, it feels like he's been asleep forever! Who could blame him? Four straight hours of entertaining children followed by two glasses of wine, dinner and a show? Saturday was a long damn day!   
  
It's bright out. He turns to his princess clock. It's eleven! Wow. Good to know. Sundays are lazy. Very good to know. He lays about, relaxing a little, realizing it's his day off.  
  
Gabriel feels amazing. This is going to a fantastic day. Gabe is starting to feel like he has a boyfriend… a hot boyfriend… a hot rich boyfriend who waits on him and kind of adores him.  
  
It's the first days of a relationship. It's the stuff you will talk about for years, the small moments of abject happiness and joy. It's a chemical, emotional high that fills your senses and clouds your judgment. The flaws seem trivial, and your body and mind see something you crave desperately in the other person. And you hope beyond all hope they feel the same way. It's simply easy and the most difficult endeavor you can remember.   
  
Gabriel likens it to going on a rollercoaster. He stares up at the tall mountain of crisscrossing stairs, dreading the long climb but maybe… maybe it's worth it. He looks to his partner, they give a nod and decide to make the climb together. But damn if it's not a long way up. But each step promises progress. There's causal conversation on the way up. Long pauses of doubt and uncertainty. There's the putting your best foot forward, flexing your muscles, explaining your philosophy, anything that will somehow prove your worth. But all at once you are there. Standing at the top of the world staring down. In all it's majesty, there's green and blue below you stretching out like an endless blanket, looking perfect and serene, crisp and clear. It's the epitome of all that is right and beautiful. And this is where his is, at the precipice. He's got Sam's hand and both are deciding if the plunge is a good idea. Gabe's holding on tight about settle into that little car, ready for freefall. It's one of the most beautiful parts of the human experience and he's right there, afraid to breathe and nervous like he never is.  
  
Gabe calms himself, trying not to think too hard on this. He rolls around some more, realizing he's being very lazy as his stomach rumbles, telling him to get his ass up.   
  
He traverses down the long staircase, padding along without his shoes across the Persian rugs, finding the kitchen. What he sees he hadn't expected. There's Sam, hunkering down, agitated, pouring over some files at the dining room table. He barely looks up from his papers.   
  
"I haven't had time to make anything special," he says blankly into his documents. He points, still staring down, to the back of the kitchen. "There's cereal in the panty and bagels in the bread box. Fruit and ham are on a plate in the fridge…" Gabriel stiffens a little. This is odd. Either the case is just that pressing or something is wrong.   
  
Gabriel fumbles around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers, reminding himself he's not a houseguest. This is where he lives, he should get used to the place.   
  
"You okay, Sam?" Gabe asks gently as he puts his breakfast down at his place: the chair with the pink tuft.   
  
Sam exhales into his papers, closing the file. Gabriel's offset, watching intently. Despite better judgment, he really likes this oddball but this is really odd behavior.   
  
"Got a text from my father. He wants us to come to dinner at his house. Tonight. I agreed, but I am not sure you are ready…" Sam says as his voice trails off. Gabe just pulls a wide smile.   
  
"Sam. Alpha. If there is one thing I know how to do, it's entertain. I am great with parents. They love me," he says cool and easy. _Piece. Of. Cake._  
  
"My parents… they are not like most parents. My father has very high expectations… He expects proper behavior from Omegas. He does not want a magic show. He wants you to have model conduct. We have to do this. I can't see any way out of it… but you need to behave. God. I am not sure you are ready for this…" Sam's voice drops. He sounds apologetic.  
  
Gabriel doesn't hear the words, he's just kind of flattered. _He's already meeting the parents._ It's not outside the level of comforting. But if he is really honest? Which he is not being currently, Sam is a few measures above overtly paranoid. Because really? Meeting someone's parents is never as bad as you think it's going to be.   
  
"I can be very good," Gabriel giggles some. _"I will be your choir boy,"_ he says, flashing his most charming smile. What did he think is going to happen? Gabriel is going fling mash potatoes?   
  
  
For the rest of the day, Sam works in his office and Gabriel unpacks his things, naps, and reads. Gabriel is not nervous but Sam is a ball of nerves. Gabriel finds something presentable then finds Sam curled into an armchair, staring into an interesting corner of the ceiling, running his hands through his hair… _That's how he messes it up._ So adorable, Gabriel smiles to himself.   
  
Gabriel approaches him slowly, putting a soft hand on his shoulder, bending down to his level.   
  
"It's really going to be okay. I promise. I can charm the socks off an alligator, I can do this. Don't worry…"   
  
Sam bristles, swatting Gabriel's hand away roughly. Gabriel flashes a look of injury, as he stands up.   
  
_"You are not listening._ I do not need you to talk. I do not need you to juggle or tell witty stories. I need you to keep your mouth shut and be respectful. That is what I need…" Gabriel's eyes widen as he backs away.   
  
Then Sam gets up to face him. His face set somewhere between pissed and gravely serious. He stares down his mate with all his height between them. Gabriel begins to feel very small again.    
  
"This is going to be hard for you. But I need you to keep your manners. We are going into my father's house. _Another Alpha's house._ His rules are different than mine and you need to watch your step. Be polite. Do not _test_ or _provoke_ him. He does not react well to it. This is a fair warning. If you break the rules, I _will_ punish you. You are going to be respectful, regardless of what he does. He is not going to hug you or welcome you. He is going to test you. But you _will_ respect him and you _will_ respect his house. Is this clear? _I need to know I making myself clear."_ His voice rises with each threat and order. His words are harsh and ring fierce.  
  
This is not the Sam from last night. This is a peek at the monster Dean talks about. Gabriel's heart stops. His hands start to shake and his chest tightens. What the fuck is going on?   
  
He nods frantically. 

Gabriel sits quietly in the car, sinking uncomfortably in that bucket seat. He tries not to move too much or call attention to himself. He's got his phone on silence as Dean texts him checking in.   
  
Dean _: You still okay?  
  
_Gabe _: Going to your to your parents'…  
_  
Dean _: Holy fuck! No. NO. Get out of it. My dad is psycho  
_  
Gabe _: Dean. I am in the car.  
_  
Dean _: Oh God. I am praying for you. Not a religious man. But fuck am I praying for you. Do not do anything stupid._  
  
  
The ride over is silent, Sam locked in concentration. He looks over at Gabe for a few seconds but then doesn't take his eyes off the road. He's calmer but colder and distant.   
  
"Listen. I love my dad. But he can be difficult. You need to keep quiet. Just be good. This is only a few hours. I cannot stress enough. _Just be a good boy, Omega."_ Sam's tone is more pointed than it was before, strict and rigid. He's not playing around. He's stone serious. Gabriel just nods, feeling a little over his head as chills race down his back.   
  
They finally get to Jonathon Winchester's quaint blue-collar neighborhood. The street is lined with houses in various states of repair: some charming and pristine, some rundown, with overgrown yards and peeling paint. A few neighborhood dogs bark at Sam's car as a few children play in their yards. It's someplace Gabe always thought he'd end up. Middle class, walking the kids to school, baking cookies, making dinner and playing childish games until his kids were too grownup to play them anymore. It warms his heart with the thought until he steals a look at Sam. His mate, his very own Mr. Hyde, is clutching the steering wheel with both hands, breathing deep and shallow to calm himself.  
  
They stop at the family home of the Winchester boys. It's a wide-angled A-frame split level built at some point in the nineteen seventies. The house is dark grey with white trim and a red door. The perfectly maintained yard has a row of red and white flowers lining the front. It feels warm and welcoming. Gabe looks at it as _typical suburbia._ This can't be too bad, can it?  
  
Sam walks hard to the front door. He looks back, that steel look in his eye he typically saves for the office.   
  
"Do not disappoint me, Omega," he states stoically.   
  
The doorbell chimes a gentle ring.   
  
The red door opens quickly with a swing. The effect is jarring as Gabriel looks wide-eyed at the man at the door. The man is solid and thick. He's burly with a low brow and upturned smile. He greets them as he puts his arm across the threshold, keeping them there. Powerplay, Gabriel thinks to himself. Sam doesn't seem to notice or care. He pulls a happy grin. Gabriel is less sure.   
  
_Wow._ This is Sam and Dean's dad. Gabriel pastes on a terrified grin. This guy is big! And yeah, Sam's dad is scary. You know the kind of person you just step to the side when you see them walking down the street? Well, Gabe is staring at him now. He's big, no question, but not huge. He's not as big as Sam but he seems that way. He's imposing. That and he reeks of Alpha, his scent pungent and jarring.  
  
He rolls his wideset shoulders as his sharp jaw clinches. He's blockheaded with a prominent chin, handsome in a brawny way. Seriously, look at the size of those arms! Sam did say he owned a mechanic shop five blocks away, his bulk probably wrought from manual labor. The man's attractive, but only if you really crave danger. His hair's a salt and pepper black, a couple of inches long with a slight curl, his greyer beard, trimmed loose. His piercing judgmental eyes are brown and must be where Sam gets the hazel. However you want to describe him, he's not friendly. But he is happy to see Sam.  
  
"You look good, son," the father says smiling, grasping Sam's hand warmly then pulling him in for a hug. The John tilts his head to glare at Gabriel, looking down on him like a bug that needs squashing. He scratches his head, clearly disappointed.  
  
_"This him?"_ John pauses looking him over slow and deliberate. "Boy! You picked the runt of that litter! He's smaller than Dean! You sign the papers on this one?" John asks looking down his nose critically, pulling up his lip in mild disgust.   
  
"Yeah, Dad. He's great. You'll love him," Sam beams, smiling down on his mate like a prized pony. He places a warm hand on Gabriel's back which eases him… slightly. John just inhales, raising his thick brow.   
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a new member of the family!" the father says rubbing his son's shoulder. Then the man looks Gabriel square in the eye with a squint. "You just be a good boy and we won't have any problems, _little Omega…"_ John condescendingly shakes a finger, tapping him roughly on the nose with it. Gabe resists the urge to rub, feeling like a dog threatened with the newspaper.   
  
"Dad! His name's Gabriel," Sam says shaking his head some, walking headlong into the house as his father draws back his arm, dramatically ushering them into the house with the swing of his arms.   
  
Gabriel's chest starts to tighten as he crosses the threshold past this big man who does not approve. Holy crap. He is not ready for this amount of crazy.   
  
  
They enter the house and are greeted by a smiling redhead. She's lovely in her baby blue dress with delicate tiny white polka dots and sparse makeup. She's trim and slender. Her eyes are hazel green and bright. Her smile is wide, her teeth white and she looks at Sam like she is greeting an old friend.  
  
"Sam! It's so good to see you!" she says, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You look beautiful, Cindy. So good to see you too," Sam says kindly with a soft smile.   
  
_"Cindy._ Let the boy come in the door," John says sharply, her smile fading some as she backs away.  
  
Sam just looks at his dad, tired. He pulls an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Cindy. She smiles brighter.   
  
"Thank you, Sammy," she says genuinely.  
  
"You spoil her," John says bluntly, irritated.  
  
"Not like you're going to," Sam says playfully, passing him with a grin. Gabe will find out later Sam gives Cindy five hundred dollars every time he sees her, spending money to buy clothes and things for herself. It's one of the few fights he's won with his father.   
  
Sam leads the family over to the living room. It feels very formal. The living room is a dark with brass lamps, couches and a leather armchair circling the fireplace. The room is masculine. Dark wood panels on the wall circle the red, green and plaid couches. John's love of fishing is marked by the many scientific drawings of trout, catfish, and fish Gabe's never seen before. A blue marlin hangs menacingly above the fireplace. Gabe wiggles a little, wishing the thing would stop staring at him.   
  
John is already sitting down with his feet on the thick coffee table. Sam is taking the couch cattycorner to his father, sitting on the edge of his seat. Gabriel is about to sit down next to him. Close because it feels like he's being watched, when Cindy grabs him by the arm, gently pulling him upright.   
  
"Come on," she says softly. "Let's let the Alphas talk for a while," she then speaks to the other men. "Alpha? I'll go get some refreshments. What would care to drink, Sam? Would you like a beer or soda? I could put on a pot of coffee?"  
  
"Water is fine, Cindy," Sam says not looking up, giving John all his attention.  
  
"Get me a beer, Omega," John says dismissively. "And bring the boy something to eat."  
  
Cindy smiles, giving a small nod, even though no one is looking at her.   
  
_"Come on,"_ she smiles, whispering to Gabe with childlike enthusiasm. He gives a weak unsure smile but follows her.   
  
  
Walking into Cindy's kitchen is like taking a trip back into the seventies. It's warmer and brightly lit. But the whole kitchen is mustard yellow, from the striped wallpaper, the countertops, and the set of mustard canisters with their flat circular red and orange flowers. It's all immaculately clean and has been lovingly taking care of. As Gabriel takes it in, Cindy looks him over with a giant grin.   
  
"You are just as cute as a button!" Cindy says as she takes both of his hands, lifting them and looking him up and down happily. Gabriel's eyes widen but he returns her smile.   
  
"Thanks?"  
  
Gabriel sees her more clearly, looking at her mystified. This woman is nowhere close to that man's age. He's definitely in his sixties and she's got to be the same age as Lucifer. What is going on?  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Cindy asks as she sets some coffee on to brew.   
  
"Coffee would be great if you've got milk," he says as she bustles around the kitchen.  
  
As the coffee brews, she takes a seat at the olive green breakfast table with thick dark brown wooden chairs, beckoning him to join her. She looks into his eyes tenderly.    
  
"Oh! You are so lucky! Sam is so sweet. Such a good boy. He really likes you, I can tell," Cindy gushes as she folds her hands on the table.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. It all happened kinda quick…" Gabriel confesses running a hand threw his hair. Cindy's eyes widen.   
  
"You go to auction, too?" she asks, her face falling to concern. "You poor thing. I had a terrible time! Momma and Daddy needed money for my Alpha brother Mark's cancer treatment. And up I went. I was younger than you are. Sixteen. Barely older than the boys… Was it bad? _Did they hurt you?"_ she asks quietly.   
  
"No. Sam saved me from that…" Gabe says shaking his head slightly.   
  
"He is so sweet! He'll be good to you. _And I heard you know Dean?_ Oh, my God! How is he? That poor kid… Tell me he's happy?" she asks, breathless in concern.   
  
"He's doing great. He's a police officer. Married to my brother. No idea if they are going to have kids. They are kinda tightlipped about it…" Cindy smiles as she closes her eyes, enjoying that rush of peace. As the coffee pot rumbles a little, her eyes blink open.   
  
"I need to get working!" she states suddenly, her curly ponytail bounces with her speed. Cindy pulls out a tray and busies herself pulling out cheese, raw vegetables, pretzels, and salted nuts. She artfully arranges everything on a serving dish with surgical-like precision. She is all but tripping over herself to get it done.  
  
"Where's the fire, Cindy?" Gabe asks easy, as she whooshes past him, her pretty dress practically taking lift.  
  
"Oh, you _know..._ Alphas do like things done on time…" She pulls out another tray, putting two frosted mugs, filling one with water and placing an unopened bottle of beer beside the glasses. "Let's bring these into the Alphas. You can carry the food tray if you like."  
  
Gabriel nods a little, grabbing the tray, following her back to the living room.  
 

As they enter the living room, they hear Sam and John laughing together. Sam's so consumed he does not hear them coming from behind.

“I know! Yeah, I have no idea what goes on in that house. I think it was the first time that Omega ever got a spanking. But it fixed his little red wagon. He’s been very well behaved since,” Sam says with some relief. 

Gabriel’s ears burned hot as John just smiles, shaking his head in quiet amusement. John turns an eye to Gabriel knowingly as Gabe's face burns bright red. 

“I bet you dollars to doughnuts Dean just runs over that plumber…” John adds chuckling.

“Dad. The Novaks own a plumbing supply store. I don’t think Castiel fixes toilets,” Sam says smiling, oblivious to obvious slight at Gabe’s brother.

“Whatever. Just don’t want that _ungrateful little snot_ thrown back in this house…” John's lips curl, looking off out the window with curtains that matched the sofas.

“I could take him, Dad…” Sam says quietly. John just huffs at that, drumming his fingers on the end table with purpose, ignoring the silent Omegas with their trays. He cracks a smile. 

"Boy? I cannot believe you took in an Omega from _that_ _family_. Was there no one at the office? No other Omegas in this entire city? You know you could have gotten a prettier one. Seriously boy, any family taking Dean in _really_  needed to scrape the bottom of the barrel… _Jesus._ Two of them unmated. No pups for any of them? Shameful. _Piss poor_ excuses for Alphas. I thought you had better sense, Samuel."

Sam just hangs his head in defeat, taking it, clearly feeling that stab of his father's displeasure and disappointment. He doesn't even notice Gabriel ten feet behind him.

Gabriel is so pissed he can hardly stand it. He walks strong with his shoulders back into the room, announcing his presence. He struts over to the coffee table, setting the tray down hard with some noise, jostling the contents. Cindy dodges around him, setting down her tray to quickly rearrange her serving plate. 

 _“So! We are talking about my family! How fun…”_ Gabriel states with a sneer, defiantly glaring at both the Alphas.   
  
John looks at Gabriel up and down as the room stills watching the two of them. Sam is rubbing his head.   
  
John pulls himself to his feet, looking down on the little Omega. Gabe didn't expect any of this and begins shaking with fear as the cruel eyes stare deep.   
  
"Oh! I see… I _offended_ you," John says slowly, snidely. "Was it the part about you getting your little bottom spanked for being a disobedient little _punk?_ Seems to me your Alpha probably went too soft on you given how you're acting…" John turns an eye to Sam.  
  
"I have always told you, son: _Be_ _at 'em sound the first night. Let 'em know who's boss or they'll never learn…_ ," Johns says as Cindy's eyes just drop to the ground. Then John turns to Sam. _"You've got yourself some catching up to do tonight…_ But let's see… back to our little addition to the family… I am curious. Was it when I pointed out that your family? Is a gaggle of ignorant, asexual, socialist Beta Alphas with absolutely _no dignity_ and _no standards?_  Making _you_ unworthy of my son. And little Omega? If you think you can challenge _an Alpha_ in his own home, you are _sadly_ mistaken. You are going to regret this. Samuel. I am going to take this Omega out back to the garage. I'll bring him back with some manners." The man's voice is cool and threatening, his eyes wild. Gabe trembles, about to piss himself. Jesus. He really does not want to know what that means.   
  
Gabriel looks to Sam for some form of protection. Instead, he watches his Alpha's face turn dark. 

 _“No, Dad. Won’t be necessary.”_ Sam turns to face Gabriel, his face set in an angry scowl, sending cold chills down Gabriel’s back. _My big fucking mouth,_ Gabriel laments. Dean was dead right about this fucked up family.

Sam holds up one finger, squinting an eye in warning. Gabriel just stares back confused. Sam's eyes blink, realizing Gabriel has no idea what that means. He pulls himself up in an easy quick motion grabbing hold of Gabriel's upper arm, pulling him into another room. Sam's bedroom.  
  
The room does not look like it's changed much from when Sam as a teenager. The bed's neatly made, the walls are bare and stark white. It's uncomfortably desolate and cold. Gabriel attempts to make light of the situation.  
  
"This your room? This where the magic happened?" the Omega asks jovially as he pats the bed.   
  
Sam just heaves a deep breath.   
  
_"That was unacceptable._ Do not challenge, confront, or contradict my father. _My Alpha Prime._ I went over this before. Did you forget? Whatever he does? _You keep your manners,"_ Sam hisses in a stage whisper.   
  
"He's really not making it easy. You hear what he said?" Gabriel says lightly, hoping to defuse the tension. No such luck.   
  
Sam's eye starts its twitching.   
  
"You just got a warning," Sam says holding up one finger again. _“Do not_ get to three,” Sam warns slow and menacing.

Gabriel just nods a little, going pale. Sam walks hard out of the room, Gabriel trailing reluctantly behind him, wishing he could just call a cab. Cindy swoops in, gently grabbing Gabriel's forearm.    
  
"Sam? I am going to need Gabriel to help me with dinner. Come on, dear. We'll get this done faster together," she says, pulling him toward the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really difficult chapter for me to write. There are triggers for violence, child abuse, and ridicule. Therapy for me and part of the story. Thank you for traveling along with me. Summary at the bottom.

When they get back the kitchen, Cindy pours Gabriel a cup of coffee, getting out the milk and sugar.   
  
"You are… Gabriel, _what were you thinking?"_ Cindy asks more as a question than an accusation.   
  
"What _the fuck_ was that? What the hell did I do? That _dick_ just insulted my family and called me ugly…" Gabriel sighs sitting down to steady himself, gratefully preparing the coffee then wrapping his fingers around the cup for warmth.   
  
"You haven't met many Alphas like John… Oh, Gabriel. You need to be more careful. I have ended up across the room with a bloody lip for less. I know, Sam's not easy either. He's better, but you need to watch yourself. Oh, Gabriel! I hope you can watch yourself…" Cindy says with shaky breath.   
  
Gabriel collapses in his chair a little, cup in hand.   
  
"I am stuck, aren't I?" he realizes hopelessly.   
  
"It'll be okay. I promise. You just need to take it one day at a time. Learn to anticipate and follow orders. And _save your pride_ in favor of your _ass,"_ she says frankly with a slight smile as she comes around behind him to gently rub his shoulders. He melts into her hands as he cries. She pets him and kisses his forehead gently. She probably would have made a great mother.   
  
Cindy prepares the meal, putting on the finishing touches as she warms the rolls, carves the roast beef, spoons out the vegetables in a dish using extreme caution and care. Gabriel wipes his tears and helps her chop the salad.

  
  
Once Cindy comes down to announce dinner, they all pile into the dining room. Gabriel sits down heavily, feeling his whole new little world fall to pieces.   
  
"Looks good, Cindy… Just hope you didn't screw it up," John says on a high note, then tells her to get him another beer. As Cindy comes back with his beer, John pulls a pressed half-smile. He's been waiting for something. Gabriel holds his breath as he watches him.  
  
"Where'd you get this roast, Cindy? _And don't you lie to me…"_ Cindy flushes.   
  
"At O'Brien's down the street. Alpha, they have the best cuts… I just wanted something nice for Sam and his mate." She sounds very guilty for just confessing to buying for a rump roast.   
  
"You _know_ I want you to avoid that rattrap. You didn't talk to that _filthy Mick, O'Brien_ did you?" John clenches his fists.  
  
"No. No. Of course not… I just went in and out," she says too quickly.   
  
"Good girl," he says turning to Sam. "They are all hard of hearing, aren't they?" Sam just nods with his head down.   
  
Gabriel picks around at his plate not feeling hungry at all. John doesn't miss a beat.   
  
"You better clean that plate, Omega. You're skinny as a rail and I'd consider it rude if you didn't eat the meal I worked hard to provide."   
  
Gabe nods into the china to eat more quickly.   
  
"Meat's a little dry, Omega…" John says to Cindy, barely looking at her.   
  
"I did make some gravy? Maybe that would help?" she adds cautiously.   
  
"I know how to eat, Omega. What would help is if you could follow a damn recipe," he replies as he stabs at his food.   
  
The rest of the meal goes like that. Gabriel remains tight-lipped through conversations about conspiracy theories, propaganda, racism, sexism, and really everything Gabriel finds deplorable about American society. Sam weakly agrees with some of it, mostly looking uncomfortable. He does name drop as much as he can to which his father gives a slight but proud smile. Eventually, John takes a break from his rants.  
  
“Heard you have a job, little Omega. How long you been there?” John asks Gabriel almost cordially. Gabe perks up, for some reason glad to finally be part of the conversation. 

“Well, I work down at Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magic Menagerie. It's been about six years now. I'm the clown. Sure you’ve seen the advertisements. I’m the one dancing around like an idiot. Man. Kids are awesome. Just happy and excited. Really gives my life some joy, you know?” Gabriel answers brightly. John grinds his teeth, setting himself back in his chair, looking pissed.   
  
“Don't know why they let Omegas work at all. And I have seen those fool commercials. Can't believe that's you. _You do look like an idiot,"_ he says frankly. _"Disgraceful…_ I think you better find some _new_ reason to be happy. Like… I don’t know… The Alpha who just took your sorry ass in. You think that could bring you some damn joy?” Gabriel doesn't see the trap and has really had enough. Gabriel's eyes narrow and his shoulders tense.

 _“Yeah._ I see your point. You know sitting around… waiting for someone to come home late every night… That's probably _very fulfilling._ Really? I cannot wait,” Gabriel says looking at Sam. Sam freezes as his eyes get wider. He drops his fork with purpose against the china, the clink echoing through the room. He then holds up two fingers omniously.

“Thin ice, Omega. _Thin Ice._ ”

Gabriel pulls up his lip in disgust. This causes endless amusement to John, who chuckles hardily. 

“You got your work cut out for you. I bet your going have to tan that Omega daily, if not more so… You _really_ picked a good one, son…" John turns to Gabriel, his eyes boring holes. The gaze is so intense Gabriel freezes. "Think you better keep that pretty mouth shut before it gets you in _more_ trouble, little boy.”

Gabriel tries to quiet his rage as he picks at his dinner.

 

The conversation then turns to the question of Omegas.  
  
"I know they look like us, but they're weak and need protection. For Christ's sake, they are a national resource. The Beta birthrate is at what? One to two pups per female? Lower for Alpha females. The right Omega can have multiple litters, giving an Alpha a strong bloodline. Not that your mother could. _That infertile bitch… This one either,”_ John lifts a finger to a terrified Cindy. “I would have had both of them tested if the fucking test had been invented,” John pauses, his eyes squint with purpose as his they rise and fall over Sam. He looks long and hard at his son, noticing a flash of fear. Sam shrinks a little under the scrutiny. The room gets dead quiet.  
  
Gabriel perks up, pulling himself back from staring out the window, counting the minutes until they can actually get out of this insane asylum. 

 _“You found out if that skinny bitch can carry pups didn’t you, Samuel?”_ John asks at a growl, temper flaring.

Sam looks around the room, about to lose his shit as he starts stuttering, realizing his mistake.

“Dad! Don’t worry about Gabriel! Sure he’s fertile. He’ll give me tons of pups! Lord knows we have the room!”

 _“Stupid son of bitch._ AGAIN? GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Did you learn _nothing?_ I cannot believe you! You didn’t did you? _I should take you out back right now!”_ John threatens both hands on the table. He's red-faced, furious, and monstrous. With that rage in his eye? He looks ready to do it. 

Sam pales, white as rice. Gabriel sighs. This whole family needs a stint in the psych ward. Maybe some anti-psychotics would help. He looks at the two like they are morons, more than tired of being the object of so much ridicule.

“Listen up, _Neanderthals._ Let’s just use our reasoning skills, shall we? The state would not put an infertile _‘bitch’_ as you call it up for auction… so let’s just drop that,” Gabriel says stabbing at his dessert, trying to quiet his anger. _He's not fertile? What a fucking insult. And to discuss it openly is uncouth._  
  
_"How. Old. Is. This. Bitch. Samuel."_ John asks slow and dangerous. Sam's terrified once again.   
  
"Dad! Don't worry about it! He's really young!" Sam sounds like an eight-year-old.   
  
"He doesn't look sixteen. How old is he? Did you sign for an Omega no one even wanted to fuck and fill with pups, son? Did you sign papers for an Omega at the end of his leash? _Oh, my God!_ You have money! You could have your pick! _Christ…"_    
  
This stills the room more. John's anger is radiating. He's fuming and everyone is battering down the hatches preparing for the storm. Gabriel's got his elbows on the table, rubbing circles into his temples. He turns an eye to Sam, waiting for Sam to admit this was a bad match. There is some relief to that. Maybe it wasn't a good match. Gabriel can stand up on Monday night in front of a room full of dejected, sad, mean or stupid Alphas. Gabriel just shakes his head. _Fuck these pricks_ \- Gabriel says in his head.  
  
Gabriel waits patiently for the son to cave to his father. Confess that yes, Gabriel is old. No, Gabriel couldn't find a mate. Yes, Sam could do better. God damn it, could be over? But Sam doesn't say anything. He's just staring down into his plate like it's the Rosetta Stone. He's studying it as his arms quivering some. It's hard to tell if he's scared, angry, or both. Sam's eyes flick up.   
  
"Dad. He's thirty-two. And he's mine, Dad. Most importantly. _He's mine,"_ Sam states evenly, rage and testosterone swiftly taking the place of his fear. Sam is upright, pissed and daring. His chest puffs out and he looks ready for a fight. John squints hard, pulling back. Gabriel blinks. _Holy crap._ Sam's going to win this one. Gabriel's whole body shutters as Sam pulls him to his feet, firmly gripping his arm again.   
  
"You just take care of him before I do…" John says not getting up, watching his son head for the door without comment. Sam glares back with newfound power. 

“He’s mine and you better get used to Dad. Thank you for dinner. I hope you can calm down and come to my house and be part of my new family. I love him and that should be enough for you, Dad. Thank you, Cindy. The meal was lovely,” Sam says coolly, whispering loudly to Gabriel: "We're leaving. Now."  
  
  
  
Sam storms out the door, throwing the car door open with violence. After he's settled, staring out the car window, he turns with a snap to his Omega.   
  
_"God damn it, you are in for it!"_ Sam shouts as he cranks his head to the side. Gabriel feels a bolt of fear ride through him and settle somewhere in his gut. _"Do you see what you did? Do you know what could have happened to you?_ That is my _Alpha Prime!_ He could have beat the living hell out of both of us. I'd be carrying you out of that house, for Christ's sake. _Fuck!"_ Sam says shaking.   
  
"You know I didn't do anything!" Gabriel spits back just as pissed.   
  
"You just called him a _Neanderthal!_ You insulted my father _in his own house_. You acted like a disobedient, arrogant, obstinate little child! No. You were a jerk. I warned you, damn it. Three times, I warned you!"   
  
"And I watched you _let him_ _humiliate me._ And how old is he? Shouldn't he have given you that title?" Gabriel says looking out the window, too scared to look his Alpha in the eye.   
  
"Damn it, I cannot even look at you," Sam growls, now rubbing the steering wheel with both hands. "And no. He has not given me the title. _If that wasn't fucking obvious,"_ Sam barks back.  
  
"You don't have to let him, you know. Those laws are as archaic as the Omega code…" Gabriel almost whispers.   
  
_"You best shut your damn mouth before I do something I'll regret,"_ Sam says frigid and severe, starting the engine. "You got to three, Omega. Prepare yourself. You better hope I can calm down before we get home."   
  
  
  
Dean lays wrapped in Gabriel's old blankets, existing in the space dead center of sadness and fury. He holds himself close, missing his mom.   
  
Mary Winchester was a beautiful woman. Dean just remembers her with rays of sunshine behind her. She must have had flaws. She was human after all. She could be short sometimes. Funny and raunchy, she definitely had a mouth on her. But she was so kind. Physically she was a catch. Her sweet oval face was always bright with a smile. Her blue almond eyes could light up a room. Mary had soft windblown blond hair she kept shoulder-length and free.  
  
She was pretty and social but mostly kept to herself and her family. She had a few friends. Her very best friend was Michelle Moore. Michelle had two girls Dean and Sammy were forced to play with as kids. Dean tolerated them. They always wanted to brush his hair and make him the daddy.   
  
Dean remembers her being easy to please and forgiving. Simple of the most part, the little Omega loved white, pure stark white, clean and bleached. She wore it whenever she could. She loved to feel something in her life was ordered and pure, ironed and straight. Probably where Sam gets it from.  
  
Anyone who met her could tell she loved her sons. Mary filled conversations with the triumphs and trials of her beautiful loving boys. Mostly due to her efforts, unlike other siblings, Sam and Dean got along famously. Dean, the caring and protective older brother, just let an adoring Sam toddle and skip along after him, taking him on epic adventures battling demons, dragons, werewolves, and witches.   
  
As many dragons as they slew, they knew there was a real monster in the house. A sleepy giant who could wake at any minute. The boys and their mother knew to tread lightly around him. Dad's temper could turn on a dime. You had to be careful because he did not forget offenses or perceived slights. His wrath could be quick or it could be drawn out for days.  
  
Mary did all she could to just glide along beside him. In the beginning, she was very good at the steering the ship by altering the wind. She always tried to give him good reasons to back down, give himself time to cool his head. Sometimes he bit. Sometimes he did not. While she could definitely act as the snake charmer, her mouth and her spirit often got her well in over her head.   
  
When Dean was younger and the family was more hopeful, life was simple. They had a delicate and tenuous balance of domestic bliss. Yeah, Dad could be a tyrannical dick at times but it was easier. 

 

Dean tossed and turned, remembering the first few months after he presented as an Omega. They were so hard. He'd never seen his father so depressed and angry all at the same time. Dad barely slept, hardly ate and his low-hanging rage was a warning to everyone in that little house. He had high hopes for both his boys and those quickly crumbled apart with the news.   
  
Dean remembers Dad winning most of the arguments he had with Mom, but it was not like she did not put up a good fight. The ones after Dean presented just ended monumentally worse and not in her favor. Yeah, Dean remembers many of their fights. The one he can't get out his head was had over meatloaf.   
  
Dean remembers them all crowded around the dining room table. Sammy was just six, running his fingers up and down the water glass, drawing in the condensation. Dean smiled over at him, telling him to stop drawing Johnsons. Sammy blushed and told him to stick it in his ear, to which Dean gave a wide smile and wider eyes.  
  
"John. I need some money to get the boys' hair cut. Dean wants to cut his short for the summer and just today, Sammy said _'Look, Mom! I look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo!'_ And John, _I think I agree,"_ Mom said with sweet smile. John takes a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say, she was not going to like.   
  
"Mary. We have money for Sammy to get his cut. But Dean's an Omega now. He needs to start wearing it long," John says not wanting to look at her.   
  
"I don't think it matters, John. A lot of Omegas keep their hair short…" she adds cautiously. Dad just gave a short shake of the head.   
  
_"Mary,"_ he states sharply. "This is my decision. He keeps it long. I am not going to have the kid be more of an embarrassment."  
  
_"Oh. He's an embarrassment because he's an Omega?"_ Mom balks.   
  
"He's an embarrassment because you never taught him manners," Dad says scowling at the peas. Dean forgot to think. It's his damn hair. Why the hell would it matter to Dad?  
  
"Dad. I want to cut it short like Emilio Estevez. He's got blond hair too," Dean adds, speaking up.   
  
"Are you _trying_ to defy me, boy?" Dad hisses back.  
  
_"Shut up, Dean…"_ Sammy whispers, giving Dean a soft kick under the table. Dean didn't take the hint. It's _his_ hair.   
  
"No, Dad. Just don't want stupid hair! All the kids are going to make fun of me! Why do they have to know I'm an Omega?" Dean complains.  
  
_"SHUT UP, Dean…"_ Sammy scowls, whispering harder, kicking deeper causing a wince.  
  
"Why do I have to do everything you say just because I am an Omega? Why don't I get any say anymore?" Dean's voice starts to rise.   
  
"They already know. You reek of it," John says looking away, disappointed. "You will do what I say _because I am your ALPHA!_ The hair stays. You wear it long and start trying to act like good little Omega so you don't end up an old maid sent for auction."  
  
"That doesn't even make sense! That's twenty-two years away!" Dean barks back. His father just looks back, full on furious and showing teeth.   
  
_"You get the hell in your room and you wait for me._ We need to have a little _talk_ after I finish dinner." The words stab and twist like a salted blade in a wound. Dean stays still stunned.   
  
"I am not going to ask you twice, Omega," Dad says, his temper tried. Now he's full-on terrifying. Dean jumps to his feet, tripping over them to get there fast. He leaves the door open because he wants to know what's coming. He can barely breathe, his chest tightening like it's caught in a vice. Oh, man. This is not good… _Damn it._ Mom is going to try to save him.    
  
_"John,"_  she starts calmly, "he just wants to cut his hair. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just a kid."  
  
_"He's an intolerable brat because of you!"_ Dad barks back, the accusation and name settling deep in Dean's stomach.   
  
"Jonathon. Do Not Hit that boy _for disagreeing with you!"_ Mom says loudly, getting in more trouble like she always does.   
  
"This is not going to an argument. He needs to learn one way or another who his Alpha is. Apparently, you do too. _You're next, Omega,"_ Dad says low and angry as his knife and fork dig hard into his plate.   
  
The meal is mostly silent after that. Mom doesn't talk much after promises are given. Dean remembers her eating quietly and grinding her teeth. The only conversation comes from Dad praising Sammy for his high marks, his hard work in soccer and his diligent practice on violin. Dad's words are encouraging but firm.   
  
_"Remember. No one learns anything without trying, failing, and falling on their ass. Over and over and over again. You work hard, little Alpha. It'll get you far."_  
  
Dean's fills with so much jealously he can't see straight.   
  
Dean stares blankly around his room. He keeps it clean because it's worse if he doesn't. It never really feels like his. He never really feels safe here. The bed is hard and cheap. It's always too cold or too hot. It's where he cries hardest. This is where the shame lives. He wraps himself in his arms. It's too cold now despite the heat.   
  
After dinner, Dad charges into Dean's room throwing the door open with a bang, standing ominously at the doorframe, fist on his hip, eyes cruel and focused.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing? I am so sick of you stepping out of your place. You think the Alpha that takes your skinny ass in is going to stand for this bullshit? He's going to beat you straight if I can't and Dean? _He won't hold back,"_ Dad promises. Dad slides his belt from the loops and walks over to the bed Dean's cowering on, sitting down on the edge. Dean hops back, backing up until his head hits the wall.   
  
"Get over here, Omega." The command's vicious and cold. Dad's slapping that belt hard on his hand, filling his oldest son with so much fear he feels unsteady on his feet in his approach.  
  
Dean's crying. This is never fair. He could fail classes, get in fights, even mouth off to teachers but defend himself? The hammer comes down swift.  
  
Dean's standing next to his father as he pulls him to the side, tipping him over his lap so Dean's staring down at the brown shag carpet. He yanks the boy's jeans down with violence as Dean gasps. His heart beats hard into his ears and a sob comes out before this came even begin. Dad leaves Dean's boxers unlike Sam would later. He grasps his son's waist.  
  
"I better not have to do this again, Omega. I am your Alpha and your father. You will obey," he says stolid and roiled. Dean shivers. He breathes frantically. This is about to suck. His father raises his arm and the down reign the blows. Dean screams in short bursts, it's happening so fast Dean loses count fast. The belt bites hard and straight, over and over in the same spot. There is no lesson here. There's no comfort or direction. This is meant to be painful and over quickly so Dad can wash his hands and quell his rage. Dad's slaps are fewer than Sam's were but five times worse. They will leave raised welts that form bruises later. Dad pushes him off, leaving him to crumble to the ground in choking cries.   
  
_"Got your Momma in a heap of trouble. Hope you think about that next time you want to mouth off,"_ Dad hisses as he slams the door. 

 

Dean is awakened by a soft knock.   
  
Castiel comes in the door quietly.   
  
"You want to talk or you want me to leave?" his lover asks slowly.   
  
"I have nothing to say," Dean says as he buries himself deeper into Gabriel's plush red comforter.   
  
"Dean. What do you want me to say to your brother? Have you even thought about it? Have you considered we really lied to him about Gabriel? It was for a just cause… but Dean… I have no idea how to even start that conversation…" Castiel sounds tired and unsure.   
  
"I just… I thought you'd be madder. I thought you'd try and help…" Dean says into the pillows. Castiel comes up to sit next to him. 

Castiel pauses. He's going to have this conversation. He hopes Dean is ready for it. Now? There is no other choice.   
  
In the beginning, when Dean comes to live with the Novaks, Dean does not want to talk about it. Under no uncertain terms, he does not want to talk about it. He shuts down conversation when any of them ask. It was his business. The evidence from the trauma was clear: the way he carried himself, his weight, the way he jumped at the slightest noise. They all knew something is very wrong with Dean and would need to heal. All they could do is love him and hope it was enough. Michael offers to pay for therapy which Dean shuts down. Even Lucifer tries. He tries taking him out for ice cream, to movies, he tries to gain his trust and help in a small way. Dean just says, "Don't want to go back there, man. Can't do it." Lucifer understood. He had his own demons. Castiel just gives him space.   
  
The question arose quickly about who would take Dean on as their Omega. Michael explained it would be in name only. The Alpha brothers sat around and discussed it. Lucifer didn't care. He had no intention of settling down, wouldn't effect him at all, but Castiel spoke first. He reasoned that he was the logical choice. He was going to college at the end of the semester. They were closest in age, and really? Castiel had always been the caretaker. He was the one to offer the first hug, to take in a wounded animal, and he saw a little bird with a broken wing. Did not hurt that Castiel had a very secret thing for Dean.   
  
Everyone ignored the fact that age was a poor excuse. No one batted an eye at child marriages when it came to Omegas.   
  
The wedding was simple but beautiful. Castiel plucked all his roses for a bouquet and decorations. Lucifer's friend's goth band played gentle melodies. A small cake was ordered and Dean, despite the pretense, felt like a prince for the day. That there were people that loved him and all was right. There were a few guests. Dad, Cindy and Sam attended but did not stay long.   
  
Castiel and Dean grew closer slowly. Castiel would call and check up on his husband, take his husband out to dinner, and assumed the role playfully. They were friends at first. Lovers later. Everything evolved slowly into something eternal and precious.   
  
Once they were established at a couple, Castiel did try to broach the subject… on more than one occasion. Castiel just didn't force it. When he would nudge a little Dean would offer sex and the topic would be lost. Dean would trace a finger down his chest, saying something like: "I know you'd _really_ rather me wrap these pretty lips around your cock, work you so hard you can't see straight. You'll sweat, wrecked, calling out my name because you can't stop. I'll tee you so high you'll beg me to cum. But I won't stop _until you burst at the seams."_ And yes, thank you very much, that is what Castiel would rather being doing.   
  
It got to the point if Castiel even thought about asking Dean anything about his life before living in that brownstone he got an erection. Because the sex? Was epic. Dirty, impassioned and desperate. It started to disturb Castiel so much he just decided to let sleeping dogs lie.  
  
But now? There is no other choice. Dean's found his tipping point and the dam is about to break.   
  
"Dean. You need to talk to me about this. I can't know how to act if you don't tell me what happened back then. And you can't get pissed that I don't understand because I never will unless you talk about it."

"You just don't get it. Living under someone's thumb? Someone who has complete control over every part of your life and exercises that control daily? Someone who makes you feel like nothing more than a rotten, filthy burden? It broke me in ways I cannot define."  
  
"I see you, Dean. I see the pain. It must have been unbearable. To bring you here to this state, it must have been unthinkable. And I want you to talk about it. I want to be part of your solution. But Dean. This situation. It seems different. I think we don't know what is happening yet. Your brother seemed very interested in trying his best to make Gabriel happy. That's a start, right? We can talk about it. We can talk all night and all day. But this is now. I am not sure it's the same thing."  
  
"He's grooming him. He's grooming him like my dad groomed Cindy. He wants a pet. A lap dog," Dean says emotionless.   
  
_"Do you want me to accuse him of that?"_ Castiel asks honestly.   
  
"You don't get it. You try to understand but you don't fucking get it," Dean snaps back, glaring at his Alpha.  
  
"Dean, I want to," Castiel says sincerely. Dean's eyes flick to Cas, gettings a wild look in his eyes.   
  
"You know why I get my hair cut every two weeks? You ever asked yourself, _I wonder why Dean is so compulsive about his damn hair,"_ Dean says with a sneer.   
  
"Dean, I just thought you liked going to the barber. I thought you had friends there…" Castiel answers confused.   
  
"Why don't you ask me?"  
  
"Why do you cut your hair so frequently Dean?" Castiel asks, his face washes pale to deep concern not knowing what to think.  
  
"Because I had to wear it long as a kid and I got real sick of being dragged by it. Next question. Ask me why I wanted to be a police officer."  
  
"I thought you wanted to help other Omegas… You have another reason?" Castiel asks with an open mouth.  
  
"Because I know evil. I have seen and lived with it. And the only time I really feel safe is with a  gun in my hands. Final question. Ask why we haven't had kids," Dean coolly direct.  
  
"Dean. You want kids? You told me you weren't ready. Why did you keep all of this from me?" Castiel asks wounded and breathless.   
  
"Because I don't know what you'll do to them. As much as I love you, you'll always be an Alpha. You'll always have your thumb over my destiny and our pups. _A God-given right according to the law._ I love you, Cas. So much it scares me. So much I'd lay down my life you. Hell, I'd lay down anyone's life on this planet for you because you are the most important thing in my world: but I do not know how to trust an Alpha. The ones who were to closest only ever beat me down and one of the ones who did it has a thumb over _my real brother_ and _my best friend."_  
  
Castiel put a hand to his head and sat down. His heart heavy with grief. Tears swell in Castiel's eyes, his brain shuts down as a weight presses down hard on his chest. He's quiet for too long.   
  
"I don't know what else I can do, Dean. I don't know how to prove to you that I love you, and Dean, I thought I had. Dean. I have never hit anyone, let alone an Omega. I have always given you my respect. My love. My attention. My time. Everything I had to give. Please. Please think about the trust I have in you. Think about me and not what I am. You need to think about this or I don't know how this is going to work. But for now. Just come here. I am hurt. You are hurt and I need you now."   
  
This is the first time Dean has ever seen Castiel cry. Really cry. Sure he's a sap. He even shed a few tears at their sham wedding when Dean was sixteen. He gets teary in sad movies. But this?   
  
Dean pulls his arms wide as his lips tremble. Castiel climbs into bed, collapsing onto his chest pushing in deep. For once. Letting Dean be the strong one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family sits down to dinner. 
> 
> John immediately questions Cindy about the roast she bought a neighborhood store named O'Brien's.
> 
> Gabriel gets in trouble again for mouthing off. 
> 
> John laments the fact that both of his wives could not carry children. Well, Mary had Dean and Sam but no other children. Cindy is barren. 
> 
> John realized Sam did not check to see if Gabriel was fertile. Gabriel points out that of course, he is. He's up for auction. This brings on another fight about Gabriel's age. Sam put his foot down and storms out of the house. Sam informs Gabriel he got to strike three. 
> 
> Dean has a flashback to his childhood and a fight about his hair. Dean tells Castiel he cuts his hair but he was drug around by it as a kid. He's a police officer because he feels safer with the gun. He's not ready to have kids because he doesn't trust Cas. Castiel tries to prove himself. They end up curled up on the bed. Both problems unresolved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God. _Dean._ That was hell. HELL. If there is a Hell? It's your fucking house. I was there for three hours and wanted to tear my eyeballs out. He's just... _mean."_

Dean sighs. He's quiet. Gabe hears a strong inhale. 

"Secret's out. Yeah. Imagine that? All the time. _Bullshit."_ Dean's too casual for the admission. 

"Dude. I am sorry. I can't even start. I am so sorry..."  
  
Gabe can't help but ache for him. Childhood. With that man. Correction. That monster. Ever since that night, Gabriel has been plagued with the thought of what being a small child was like, a grade-schooler, a teenager. Was that man always this... evil? Gabe saw the evidence. Of course he was. An Omega left home, taking a city bus, on his own, to their house. He showed up shaking, wet with a beaten-up backpack and threadbare clothes. Gabe took him under his wing right away. Michael had them at the same Omega school and Dean started to thrive. He gained weight. Even made the wrestling team. But Gabe could see it sometimes: the flashes of doubt, the waves of insecurity and the self-deprecation. Gabe was always there. _"Come back to me, dude. You're here with me. Come back."_ It appeared to help. 

"Past. Done with it. That motherfucker can rot in hell for a hundred and twenty years. Wouldn't bat an eye. He's bound for it anyway. If there is any fucking justice..."

"Dude, I believe it. That is rough heavy shit. Wow. Man. I don't blame you. And I only got a three-hour taste of the madness. You know, that old man called me _old, ugly, foolish, unworthy, insulted my family,_ oh and accused me of being infertile. Which I'm not, _fuck you very much..."_

"Sounds like him..." Dean answers unphased then pauses. "How'd you do? Were you good? Did Sam lick you again?" Dean asks slowly. It's a question he doesn't want to ask, secretly is afraid of the answer, but has to know. 

"Nah. I got to three, whatever that means... He just gave me a copy of the Omega Code and told me fucking read it. Then? _I kissed him..."_ Gabriel smiles into the phone. He's a little giddy.   
  
"Damnit. That's _the belt,_ Gabriel. Christ. Bastard does not change. _Oh, and what the actual fuck, Gabriel?"_

"He's charming, okay? And Dean? He stood up for me. _To your dad._ That took some damn balls! Did take him long enough... I know you don't want to hear this... _but I like him._ Sure he's a fucking mess. He's awkward and prude. Brainwashed by your father. But cute, you know? Sweet in a kooky way."  
  
"Sweet in a deranged sadistic way... That's all it was, _right?_ _Oh, Jesus._ Tell me you are _not_ stuck there." Gabriel can almost see Dean's snarl.   
  
_"That's all he wanted._ _He stopped me._ But it was _amazing!_ Sweet and gentle. Electric... magic, you know? He held my face and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. I fucking melted. _Melted. Sploush."  
_

"First of all, _gross_. Gross. Damn, that is not getting out of my head _for a while..._ Let me give you some advice. _Just don't fuck up, Gabriel._ **Do not** fuck up. Make sure you can be a _good boy_. If you can do that? Live like that? Have a fucking ball..." Dean says annoyed.  
  
"Dean? Don't be a fucking jerk. I think we might be past that. Besides, I am a big boy and _if you recall..._ I sat through endless accounts of how soft Cas's lips are. How he _growls_ during sex. _Dean._ I know my brother's dick size. I have been more traumatized..."  
  
"I was so young! Fuck. He was my first!" Dean says flabbergasted and defensive.   
  
"I know. I know. But cut me some slack here. I _will_ spare you gory details. But it was _nice._ Dean. Just one more thing. Why the fuck does your father hate _the grocer?_ That was _almost_ the weirdest parts of the meal. And Dean? It was fifty shades of fucked up."

"Oh man. Because that fucker is one of my prime suspects. Thick tall Irish guy, head full of curly grey hair, pump face and beady eyes, even looks like a criminal. _And it was the way he acted._ He always stopped my mom, asking about us, looking at me and Sammy like he knew us. I didn't trust him. Sammy liked him. But me? He is strange. I got a bad feeling, you know? That and he was always calling the house, leaving messages about a prescription. I mean he had a damn pharmacist! Creepy. He always stared at Mom too long. Sometimes he'd touch her shoulder. Smile too long. Don't even think she noticed.  He was always just _staring._ More like leering. Looking her up and down. Giving her the best produce and cuts. He always gave us treats. It was weird. Dude was _obsessed_. That and no one knows where he was that day. He says he was in his apartment but really no one can corroborate his story. We don't have any evidence either. He's not the only one, but dude. But he's shady.  
  
"And, yeah I know. I've seen Dad get super pissed if Cindy talks to him or sets foot in that store. Think he thinks the sonofabitch did it too."

"The grocer? Seriously? Why would _the grocer_ kill your mom, Dean? And after meeting your dad? Forgive me... but I like _him_ for a suspect. You positive it's not him? Most murders are committed by the spouse. And that dude has _the_ _complete_ back catalog on rage issues."

"Yeah, yeah. I thought that too. Like I said before, _psycho._ But his alibi checks out. He was at the shop working on a black Trans Am all afternoon. Kyle swears by it. Never left the shop. He is a real asshole, but _murder?_ I don't know. He cared for Mom in his own way. I know that sounds like eight levels of bullshit given how he treated her. But he liked her. He probably loved her. As much as he could. And that _grocer?_ Is a fucking weirdo who was always trying to get too close to me and Sammy."

"Okay. Okay. Maybe the grocer did it. I would not know the fucker from Banksy. But your dad? That's kind of hard to believe. Don't think he even _likes_ Cindy, Dean. Like not sure he'd kick her the rope if she fell in a well..."

"Ha. Ha. No. No. Probably not. He treats her more like an employee he can kick around. She is a good Omega, that saves her. She only got in trouble in the beginning. I don't know how she does it..." Dean's voice trails off sadly.  
  
"She certainly does work hard. Damn. That has got to be the most miserable job on the planet..."  
  
"Yeah. He'd have unloaded her if it wasn't part of the auction agreement. She was young and beautiful. He mortgaged off some of that house to get her. He'd have lost all that money and then some. She's infertile. She'd probably never find another mate. He'd have to pay living expenses until he passed or she did.  
  
"Sam did offer to take her on. Pay it all off. Set her up in an Omega house. Take on the responsibility. Dad did not want to lose his servant... It is one of the only things I do respect Sammy for. He cares about her. She was allowed to care for him. I'll never knock her, though. She did secret things for me. Extra treats. Encouraging notes in my lunch bag. She'd sneak me a CD and a cupcake for my birthday. She's a doll, really... Sam did stuff, too. He wasn't terrible all the time. Just hard to see through the tough times when he was such a tyrannical asshole," Dean sniffs a little.   
  
"That's good to hear? I guess? But I can see that in Cindy. And I hope so. She's picking me up in an hour to go hit the town. Sam gave me a credit card and made me promise to get new clothes. He told me to get whatever Cindy wanted too."  
  
"I am glad things have gotten better. Just keep an eye out. Jason doesn't change his mask. He just hangs it up between flicks..."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Shorty." Gabriel laughs some.   
  
"OL, Brother. OL," Gabriel laughs back satisfied and giddy.  


  
  
As Gabriel waits for Cindy to collect him, gnawing at a fingernail, he thinks back to back to last night. _My God._ Last night. The dinner he'd pay to forget but after that? Magic. Pure, sublime, divine _magic_. Well, there were a few pitfalls...

 

  
  
By the time they got back to the house, Sam's calmed. His breathing returns to normal. He lets go of that death grip he had on the steering wheel and Gabriel almost begins to relax, forgetting the threats. But there is something subtle that's off. Sam has blanked again. He's emotionless again, not spewing rage. Calmed but solid and firmly severe. As soon as they get inside, the large black door shuts with a thud:  
  
"Follow me to the study." The Alpha's words are fixed and cold. It does not seem sensible to challenge him like this. Gabriel nods, terror rising again. Oh, yeah. _He's in for it._ The thought pisses him off to no end but damn it. He is about to learn what OR WORSE means.  
  
Gabriel considers trying to talk him out of it. He considers rejecting him outright, telling him this is clearly a rank awful match. They both want radically different things. The chemistry... yeah. There is undeniable chemistry... But this match defies all rationale and reason. This is a horrible, rotten, no good, very bad idea. They ought to cut the head off before the body starts to stink.  
  
But the more pressing need to save his ass results in silent obedience. The auction is tomorrow night. A deep inhale and shaky exhale he forces from his lips as he follows Sam past the living room. The Omega presses his lips. He feels too light. He feels too much fear. But there's a small piece of his brain won't shut up about the injustice. If he were bigger. If he were not born an Omega, if only the genes were realigned... This shit would _not_ be happening.   
  
Which to be honest, angers him more. He loves being an Omega. He considers the privilege of childbirth sacred. That and he loves being small. His size offers protection, allowing him to be brasher and bolder than he could be otherwise. The crap he's said to other Alphas? If he was an Alpha male, he'd have been socked in the jaw! He loves the freedom to be both masculine and feminine. Both beautiful and strong. That and being above the law because of his family's indifference was almost like a superpower.  
  
Now? He feels the limitations. He feels vulnerable and unsafe. He's walking into the deep dark depths of the lion's den. There is no stopping it. His breath speeds with each step and soft clack of Sam's Italian shoes against the marble.   
  
Sam comes to a stop at a room with double doors. They must have reached the office. He pulls them open revealing a stately room with a wall of law books, mahogany furniture, and a giant burgundy leather desk chair behind a giant desk facing a matching sofa.   
  
Sam takes a seat on the large buttoned leather couch and snaps to the place beside him. Gabriel is so sick of being treated like a dog... The smaller man takes a seat on the glossy, cool leather and stiffens. He stares up with large doe eyes, silent and waiting. 

Sam leans back into the couch, shutting his eyes, rolling his head against the back childishly, then pulls forward. He doesn't even acknowledge his little mate as he crinkles his nose. He stops and stills, gazing off past the situation, into the black shadows of the trees rustling at the window. He glares hard, then turns only an eye to Gabriel.  
  
"I told you if you acted out you'd be punished, didn't I?" he asks pointedly.   
  
Gabriel stops staring at Sam, his eyes dropping to the floor. He scowls into the plush hazelnut rug as he nods. _Acted out._ Fascist, dictatorial dick. More like he acted like a goddamn self-respecting human being with a strong sense of dignity. _Whatever_. He could wait out his sentence in this yuppie prison.    
  
"However," Sam shakes his head, the room so silent and cold you could hear a pin drop on the dark hardwood. Sam's staring again, then closes his big hazel eyes, pursing his lips tight. "You have no idea how to behave, do you? You have never been taught. I gave you a warning the first day, but you have no idea. You have never even picked up the Omega code, have you?" Sam asks tiredly.  
  
For the first time, Gabriel considers Sam didn't ask for this either. He made every effort to ensure he got a meek, compliant, well-behaved Omega. He got? _Gabriel._ Gabriel is beginning to realize Sam hates this situation as much as he does. What a fucking mess.   
  
But that question? The Omega code? Causes Gabriel's eyes to narrow as his lips snarl at the floor. _Fuck no,_ he hadn't picked it as light reading. _Piece of sexist garbage._ He burned a copy at a protest. Got him arrested and sent home to Castiel. _Worth it._  
  
Sam inhales deeply, looking off distantly, shaking his head. He gets up, slow and directed, walking unencumbered and to his desk. He studies the top, not looking at Gabriel and pulls out two books from the drawer. One copy is old, battered and beaten to hell and is a crackled blood red, a leatherbound mess barely held together by its worn binding. The other is new, blue, and mostly pristine. The first book looks tattered and as well read as an old nun's bible with its dog ears, bald spots and cracked leather.   
  
Sam sits back down, holding both copies with tensed hands, grasping them too tight. Then he sets them down beside him, purposeful and gentle. He turns to Gabriel, sorrow in his eyes. 

"Gabriel..." he says with sincere affection, starting and stopping. He stays silent for too long. So long Gabriel stops looking at him, his eyes wander around the room confused.  
  
"Gabriel..." Jesus. _Spit it out._ What the fuck is going to happen to him? The sound of Sam's breath falters. His eyes are teary as he looks away lost.   
  
"I... God... I don't want to do this... Read it. Please. Just try. Can you try?" His voice is desperate and shaky. Damn, he's going to cry. This giant Alpha is _going_ to cry. Sam pulls into himself. He puts his head in his hands. Yep. He's _crying_. Gabriel resists the urge to hold him as the large man shutters visibly. Jeez, this guy looks miserable. Sam then looks up, sorrowful, wiping his nose and his face with his thick hands.  
  
Gabriel just looks around the room again. Damnit, does he have a choice?   
  
His face sours, but he nods.  
  
Sam looks up grateful. He opens his giant arms and hugs the little Omega awkwardly, stiffly, but only for a few seconds. He yanks himself back immediately.   
  
_"Fuck. Fuck. Sorry."_ He looks like he's giving himself a lashing as his eyes cast down.   
  
"Dude. _It's okay,"_ Gabriel offer his arms. Sam just pulls him in. They cross necks like two swans. Gabriel rests his head on Sam's shoulder as Sam nestles his head into the soft crook of Gabriel's slim neck. Gabriel holds the bigger man's arm tight, as he presses close. It's an embrace, Gabriel offers his strength and acceptance. They stay silent and still. It offers warmth and solace, it's snug and right. Gabriel reasons Sam's been without touch for too long as the Alpha holds him so very delicately like he has an infant in his arms. The moment passes, Gabriel looks up, his question burns and he can't hold back any longer. He brushes his cheek against the muscled chest of his Alpha.   
  
"Hey. You defended me. _Could he have hurt you?"_ Gabriel cranes his neck to meet Sam's troubled eyes. He asks with genuine curiosity but he's almost sure of the answer. Sam huffs. His eyes narrow as he pulls his mouth to one side, looking straight past him, glaring hard into the past.   
  
"Yeah. Of course," he states as if the question was nothing but obvious, and hints at mild confusion.   
  
Gabriel swallows, burying his face into deeper Sam's chest. That man? The father? If he can even be called a man or a father, he is a terror. Sam's an adult. Damn. He had heard of people still living under the old rules but this? This is beyond duty and respect, straight into Stockholm syndrome and masochism.   
  
"Does he still... you know... _hurt you?"_ Gabriel hesitates.   
  
"Not for a few years. But you know? _Alpha Prime,"_ Sam states in monotone. Gabriel's stomach drops, clear to the floor, now acutely aware of his Alpha's torment.    
  
"He would have hurt me. You... _you stopped him,"_ Gabriel's words are slow and deliberate, he cannot believe what is coming out of his mouth. Can't believe the magnitude of the words spilling haphazardly from his lips. Their world seems to stop dead as Sam's eye starts it's twitching.   
  
Sam's eyes steel hard. The air tenses. There's a rage locked deep, jarring for the situation. It's vicious, causing Gabriel's eyes to widen.   
  
_"I'd never let him touch you."_  
  
The words are fierce and pierce the silence of the room. Gabriel's heart skips its beat, the words a solemn promise to defend and protect. It's a kind of chivalry Gabriel's never experienced before.   
  
Gabriel gets up slowly. He rises, approaching his Alpha like he's soothing a wounded animal, steady and calm. He edges himself between Sam's long legs. He's almost on his level, attempting to quell the rage and hurt that surfaced. Their eyes meet. Sam peers at his Omega alert like he is staring straight into the eyes of an unknown predator. He's lost his bearings. Gabe offers his heart in his gaze, filling it with kindness and gratitude. He tips his head and glides in to offer acceptance.  
  
Sam gasps as their lips connect with a bolt of pure lightning. Fire and electricity spark and cascade over them. It's overwhelming as Gabriel's knees buckle for a moment. Sam pulls a sugared breath from Gabriel's lips as ripe and soft as a cherries kissed by the sunlight. Gabriel feels Sam's breath start to catch.   
  
Sam allows it, but only just. He's skittish and Gabriel can tell he doesn't trust it. He behaves as if the moment of rejection is imminent and fast approaching. Gabriel replies with a nod as he smiles into the kiss. His want spills greedily, unconsciously overtaken as he presses past innocence. He bobs his chin into it, pressing deep with ardent affection in steady undulating pulses. His mouth then traverses the delicate mounds of Sam's lips, memorizing and experiencing, yielding to the pressure.  
  
That is the moment Sam begins to trust. He opens his mouth slightly to pant as their breath mingles in tandem. Sam grazes the supple flesh of Gabriel's vulnerable neck with his long slender fingers, butterfly soft touches against the baby-fine hairs of his neck. Then forcefully drags his fingers skyward to caress Gabriel's head with newborn care.   
  
_"You are so beautiful... So very... beautiful..."_ Sam whispers breathy and into Gabriel's open mouth, uttering an audible gasp. His hand desperately following the gentle slope of the Omega's jawline. Gabriel pulls a sharp breath of cool air, his mind fogging fast. Gabriel takes a jerky inhale as he feels the passion start to overtake him. The Omega moans deep and guttural into the open mouth of his Alpha. Lust engulfs the two into a torrid tidal wave as they fight each other. Gabriel hangs on, clings and relaxes, holding steadfast onto Sam's muscled arms as Sam grabs tight at Gabriel's trim waist. Gabriel cries deep at the hold.   
  
This is a moment Gabriel believes will be artfully etched into his mind for the rest of his life. The first kiss. There's a fairytale mythos that's glaringly real and tactile. It becomes an entity of its own, alive and breathing, demanding to be heard and cherished. It circles them both like an ethereal blanket of blissful warmth.   
  
Sam's eyes blink open as he feels the control slip from his grasp. Shame and fear cross his face. He presses a large hand against Gabriel's chest guiding him back with a jolt, yanking Gabriel back to the room as he's struck spellbound.  
  
_"It's too soon. It's too fast."_ He sputters out hastily. Sam breaks eye contact, keeping his eyes floor-bound. _"I... I have to go."_  
  
His reply simple, apologetic and offering no room for reply. Sam jerks himself away from his mate, darting clear out the room in a powerful whirl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting side - John was in hell for 120 years.


	10. Chapter 10

The new leaves of the white oak flap and flicker, dancing wildly in the wind, as acorns knock against one another. All while the branches of the hickory trees test their mettle against the strong gusts of spring. Cindy clutches her shiny purple handbag, staring out the kitchen window. She gives a nod to that old hickory as a young squirrel scurries up and down the wide trunk chasing his mate.  
  
 _It's time to go._  
  
Cindy's all aflutter, she doesn't have many friends. John won't allow what he calls _Omega nonsense._ He wants nothing to do with her friends nor does he want to hear about them. She does have a few Omega girlfriends she grocery shops with on Mondays but not many of her friends are allowed out to the mall without their Alphas. She smiles thinking of picking up Sammy's new Omega. He's really adorable. He's so small and petite, shorter than she is.  
  
One the whole, Sammy's Omega could be considered average looking _…_ until you catch the fire in his eyes. His small hazel almond eyes _…_ so wild and dangerous. His hair, cut with an undercut, is a little youthful of a style for his age but he wears it well. His fine brown hair flops around his angled face and high forehead. She fancies he has a very noble and delicate nose, a regal nose that loses all seriousness when he smiles his devilish grin.  
  
No dispute, Gabriel's got spunk. His temperament and brashness are like that of a precocious child, who genuinely fears no consequence. Cindy feels just how very feral he is, like a tomcat eyeing the butter dish, casually lying in wait for his master's back to turn so he can chomp a giant bite. It sets Cindy's heart racing _…_ _and she likes it._ He's dangerous and he's going to get her in trouble one day. It seems worth it.   
  
Cindy's in a great mood as she steps out the front door, then she pauses to look back. She's lived in that old house for near nineteen years, ever since Sammy was _nine._ Now he's grown with an Omega of his own. It's sobering.   
  
Her mind can't help but skip back to that first day.

  
  
It was balmy Sunday in mid-June. Cindy's sixteen and her lips hurt for smiling. She feels beautiful, pure and ethereal in the pretty white dress with the high lace collar her mother sewed for her. Her hair jostles in the ringlets set by her mother in foam rollers the night before. She's never felt so lovely as she bounces slightly in that late-model blue sedan. She's wearing mascara for the first time and her fingers graze the stiff lashes periodically, careful not rub. Her mother warned it would smear. She sits as straight as she can, at attention, as the Beta woman from the agency drops her off to meet her new family.  
  
On the car ride over, she took the time to stare at the handwritten information sheet. All the information she had is written on that little paper. She should have seen it as a warning. In hindsight, it was more than obvious. But back then, she just eyed it curiously. Excited and nervous to begin her new life, she never once suspected it would be anything but fairytale-perfect.   
  


* * *

_Jonathon Winchester - Alpha Prime male 40. Small business owner: Winchester Auto Repair, widowed 1 year_   
_Dean Winchester - Omega Male 13_   
_Samuel Winchester - Alpha Male 9, Alpha Prime to older brother  
_

* * *

  
When they arrive, the little family files out of the house to greet them. The house looked different then. The trim and door are a dark green and the house itself a muddy tan. Cindy secretly thinks it's ugly but she's brimming with excitement over the new family! She can hardly believe she's going to be a mom!   
  
The family is in their Sunday best as they stand in a line in front of the house. The boys' hair is slicked back and combed neatly. This will be one of the only times Cindy will see John in a tie. Of course, he'll dress up for Sammy's graduations and special occasions but he's a simple man. Most of his shirts are flannel and grease-stained. It saves her from too much ironing.    
  
She looks him over with hesitation growing in her belly. He's not friendly. He's slightly cordial. He shakes her hand and gives his full name. He announces he is now her Alpha and expects good behavior. She nods in tiny shakes as the blood falls from her face. John presses a finger into Dean's shoulder blades, pushing him forward. The small Omega offers her an awkward hug with his thin arms. It's Sammy's turn, he embraces her somewhat desperately, she returns it as warmly she can. 

  
  
Cindy remembers being extremely vexed by Sam's title. It gnaws and nibbles at her. She reads it several times to be sure she isn't mistaken. _Alpha Prime to older brother?_ She had never heard of such a thing. Both are children. Their designations are very odd but after a week she understands why.   
  
John has a severe distaste for his little Omega son. He is short-tempered and cruel to the boy. It is a blessing that Sam deals with most of the day-to-day. Sam deals with report cards, doctor's visits, curfew, chores… Sam is remarkably mature for his age. It is very clear why: he _has_ to be. Kid skipped two grades and was raising his brother.   
  
On the outside, Sam has all it together. In front of his Omega, he holds it together. He's calm and serious. Rarely does he show any emotion at all, he's stolid. But behind closed doors, he falls apart in her arms. The pressure is enormous. He is pushed and self-driven to perfection. The pressure of Dean just adds fuel to the fire. He confesses John threatens to take Dean back all the time. Every time Dean messes up, Sam has to explain it.   
  
Does not help Dean is defiant. Dean is obstinate. Dean is a teenage boy. He challenges rules. He challenges authority. He challenges Sam. He challenges John. Sam just works harder. Gets tougher. Gets stricter. Just like John taught him…

  
  
Cindy comes back to the present. She wrings her hands, looking back, mentally checking the house twice for order and safety. Breathing free and easy, a smile of pure glee crosses her face.   
  
  
  
Cindy checks at her phone for the gate key. She inhales sharply. Her face drops. Knowing Sam? Gabe got it pretty good last night…  
  
To her utter amazement, the new Omega greets her with a wide smile.  
  
"Look at you, Cindy Loo Hoo!" He giggles. "You look positively radiant! Love that green!"  
  
Cindy blushes. She put on her best dress. It's a simple but classy emerald green dress with white buttons and a white stripe at the bottom.   
  
"Thank you," she accepts his compliment happily until thoughts of the previous night creep into her head. "Are you alright? We don't have to go anywhere. I can tell Sam I'm sick. Did you get it last night?" Cindy asks with a wince.   
  
"Everyone keeps asking me that… Nah. I am supposed to read the damn code by tonight but other that? We are going to 'talk' about _the Code_  later."  
  
"Try to follow it, Gabriel. And please. Just try not to get to four…" Gabriel looks at her dismissively.   
  
"Don't think we'll get to that point. I think we're cool. Just need to hammer out the details," Gabriel sounds hopeful.  
  
Cindy nods, silently eyeing him, troubled. She shakes herself back.  
  
"Well! Let's go! I usually go by myself… I always go by myself. This is a big treat! Do you know where you want to go?"  
  
They decide on the mall in Kentwood. It's posh and decadent and Gabriel feels like testing limits today.  
  
The shops could not have been prepared for the two little Omegas. Gabriel squawks and gawks, demanding to be waited on and pampered. He's been ready for this. Fortunately, they do nothing but oblige. Gabriel emerges with some classy threads that carry a little flare. Cindy gets a few things too. Sam insisted.   
  
At lunch, Gabriel tries to get the skinny on his new Alpha. They have high tea at a posh restaurant in close proximity to the mall.   
  
They laugh over the tiny baby carrots, scones, dine on perfect triangle sandwiches, drink from delicate flowered teacups and pour tea from silver teapots.   
  
"So, Cindy… What's the dish on _Samuel Winchester?_ He a good guy or the raging Alpha demon Dean makes him out to be?" Gabriel cocks a knowing smile. Cindy shakes her head emphatically.    
  
"I have to say, Sammy is a wonderful Alpha. With Dean, I have seen him be strict, but always fair…"  
  
"Good to know, good to know. Kinda figured that. Now spill. What makes my Alpha tick? You got any embarrassing stories? Family secrets? Skeletons tucked in the closets? Torrid love affairs?" Gabriel leans in.   
  
"What makes him tick?" Cindy considers then smiles with delight in her eyes. "I have always been so proud of Sammy. Well, he is very accomplished. He has come so far with so much stacked against him…"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. I see that. Read the cheat sheet. Stanford. Harvard. Partner at a major law firm. I see that. Give me some dirt." Gabriel's fox eyes prod.   
  
Cindy flushes. She's nervous, twitchy as she fingers the napkin in her lap. Gabriel needs to reassure her.   
  
 _"It's okay._ Don't need to know how often he masturbated as a teenager, how bad his gas is, if he chews his toenails or if he doesn't change his underwear, I am really looking for some general information. _As in_... did he date in high school… college or… _ever?"_  
  
Cindy exhales a shaky breath. She can do this.  
  
"Sammy really focused on Dean and his school work… He's a handsome Alpha… I'm sure he was asked…" She's hiding something. Gabriel persists without hesitation.   
  
"College. Did he date _in college?"_  
  
Cindy shakes her head.  
  
"No. No. He wanted to go to law school."  
  
"Law school. Did he date anyone in law school?"  
  
Cindy shakes her head again.  
  
"He graduated with honors."  
  
 _"Am I the FIRST?"_ Gabriel asks with measurable disbelief.  
  
Cindy shakes her head hesitantly.  
  
"Okay… Who did he date, Cindy?" Gabriel is getting irritated. Cindy trembles some. _She tries to reassure herself. Sammy won't be too mad. He never told her to keep it a secret. He could have called. He could have told her when he set this up…_  
  
"Yes. Yes. He dated a pretty Omega girl from his office. Tessa? No. _Jessica._ Jessica Moore. She worked as a paralegal at his firm. Beautiful girl… So smart! Sammy used to say she'd have his job is she hadn't been born an Omega. I really liked her. She adored Sammy…" Cindy ends on a low note, not finishing. _Lord. She's in deep now…_  
  
"Another Omega… Interesting… What happened? She break it off? He break it off?" Gabriel asks casually, but Cindy can tell he's on the edge of his seat.  
  
Cindy looks away, troubled as her face fades to sadness.   
  
"She… Well, we don't know. Sam signed papers for her…"  
  
"Wait. Wait. Hold on. He had another Omega? Another Omega before me? He _signed papers_ for another Omega? How is that possible? Where is she?"  
  
"We don't know Gabriel. She… she left."  
  
"He signed for her. Did he send her back? Why?"  
  
"No. He would never do that. She left." Cindy casts her eyes away, but she can see the gears turning in Gabriel's head.  
  
"You mean _she ran."_  
  
"Gabriel. He… he didn't hurt her. I _know_ he didn't hurt her. I don't know why she left but I never saw him be anything but kind and respectful to her. Never saw him do anything like that. He loved her…"  
  
"Cindy. What did he do? _What the FUCK did he do?"_ Gabriel's voice is gaining volume, his face set in a snarl.  
  
Cindy startles at his force. She feels the eyes of the restaurant patrons on her. She lowers her voice.   
  
"Gabriel. I don't think he did anything. She... she may have wanted to give him a better life. You know she had _a bracelet."_  
  
Gabriel can't help it, a hand flies to his mouth. _A bracelet._ Gabriel's brow furrow as he stares hard at the candle flickering on the table. The mauve bracelet they attach to infertile Omegas. A mark of shame for an Omega, at least that's what it was meant for. _Barbaric._ Gabriel wonders why Cindy didn't have to wear one. At least John was not cruel enough to make her…  
  
"It's a sad story, really. Jessica got cancer at a young age. Her Alpha birthmother left when she heard the news. Her Beta Aunt Meg raised her." Cindy now has a distant look in her eyes, she's traveled back somewhere she's tried to forget.  
  
"I will never forget when John met her… I had never seen him so angry. He broke things. He shouted all kinds of horrible things at Sammy, at her. But the papers had already been signed and Sam wasn't going to give her up. John just lost his mind. He told her to get out of his house, then beat the devil out of Sammy. I had to carry him back to bed. Sam left early that next morning. Didn't speak to John for months. John sent him a bottle of his favorite Scotch, Glen Moray, aged 30 years. It was the closest thing to an apology he could give. John told him to come back after Sam finished it… It was almost a year before I saw him again… John had calmed down. Accepted her as best he could," Cindy sighs some. "He'd snarl at her when she wasn't looking, though… About six months after that, Sam showed up at the doorstep one night, saying she had left him. No note but her suitcase and car were just gone. I think Sam still has private eyes looking for her," Cindy looks at Gabriel, sees he's turned pale white. "I am sure he doesn't anymore! That was four years ago…"  
  
Gabriel has a fist full of hair in his clenched fist. He stares at her blankly.   
  
"Why did she leave? Did he beat her? _Did he hurt her?"_ Gabriel asks in a whisper.   
  
"Gabriel, I know Sammy. I know him. He'd… It couldn't have been him…" Cindy smiles a little in reflection. "We use to have dinner with them. She was always so happy. Sam was so good to her. She was a good girl, Gabriel. She… you know… she _followed the Code._ She told me it made him happy and she didn't mind."  
  
 _"THE CODE._ Such sexist propaganda. From what I heard, it just means pretending you don't have a personality in public or otherwise. _She followed the code._ She accepted her yoke, you mean…" Gabriel stares off at a matronly Omega licking her fingers.  
  
"The Code is really how I get by, Gabriel. He doesn't hurt me anymore. I keep the house. I clean, cook, do laundry, socialize while he's at work… I get by."  
  
"But _life_! Life is about finding out who you are supposed to be! It's about expressing yourself! It's about finding what brings you joy and doing it. It shouldn't be about conforming to some idealized version of what some dumb Alpha wants." Gabriel is scowling at the fruit tray.  
  
 _"I am sorry, Gabriel._ Not anymore. My parents raised me like my brother. But I had to change. I had to accept my fate. I no longer have a choice. Gabriel. It's going to be painful… But you need to understand your place. Let Sam be kind to you. Let him take care of you. And you can take care of him.  
  
"It's hard to accept. I had never read it or followed anything but the dress code and curfew before I was sold to John. But if you follow it, life is easier. I don't get beaten anymore. We have our routines. He's a scary rude sonofabitch, but things are easier."  
  
Gabriel sneers at the carpet.  
  
"She followed the code. They were so fucking happy. Why the fuck did she leave?" Gabriel bites back, more accusatory than he intended.  
  
"I don't know what happened. She told me she loved him. She told me she couldn't believe how lucky she was. I don't know," Cindy says sincerely. "Maybe she just wanted him to have his own pups?" she offers. But Gabriel can see she doesn't believe that either.   
  
Gabriel stares hard at her. She has no idea why that pretty Omega ran from her rich Alpha. 

Gabriel stares across the restaurant, quiet for too long. She must have noticed. Gabriel can't seem to care right now… Sam had another Omega. Sam had another Omega before him and failed to mention anything. Not like he ran through his dating history but he would have _mentioned_ if he was _mated!_  
  
But that's only part of the point, right? Sam had an Omega… _who ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. I am so sorry about the giant gap. Hopefully you guys are still with me. Life and kids and snow and travel happened. I do have more than 12 chapters in draft. It's coming. 
> 
> Hope you all had beautiful holiday and are having a hopeful and happy new year. 2020 man. We are going to change the world.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

The evening breeze knocks some loose leaves into a whirl, edging them into the pool. It's chilly out here. Gabriel's wrapped in one of Sam's chenille blankets he found on a couch somewhere in the still foreign house. Gabriel doesn't care if he's supposed to. He doesn't care about much at this point: his life seems so upended it doesn't even faintly resemble his old one.

Gabriel sits alone watching the water on Sam's patio furniture. The pool is beautiful and looks like it belongs there. The sandstone makes the thing appear like a pure mountain pool. Around it, the trappings of wealth spread out as the continuation of a Japanese garden. This oasis is far more refined than Castiel's. Castiel would never have the time to create this masterpiece but greens and life make it feel familiar. Gabriel needs that right now.

The air begins to calm as dusk settles. The gentle ripples of the pool and koi pond seem to die down.

Not that that matters now. None of that matters right now. Gabriel's drawing slow on his cigarette. He used to watch the smoke. The smoke undulating in serpent-like beauty as it trails skyward.  
  
Gabriel used to watch it. He used to watch his hands. He would enjoy the experience. He knew it's fucking terrible for you, but he could allow himself the odd indulgence. Tonight, it's different. He's gone through four without thinking. He's just staring at the pool and lights another without thought. Now he just stares at what's in front of him. He's watching the water make gentle radiating ripples but he's not paying attention that, either.

Nothing seems to curb this melancholy. Not the wine and not the cigarettes he bought from the gas station where he made Cindy stop. Told her he needed _Omega products_. Thank God she let him go in alone. He knew he would need something to take the edge off. He knew this would be hard. He just had no idea it would be this hard.

He just finished the Omega Code. He had his suspicions about it. He spoke to a few people who read the thing cover to cover. It was just a manual of oppression, something distant and what _other_ Omegas had to worry about. No need to go into the specifics. To him, it was like the bible. All the important bits are going to be hammered home at the services his parents forced him to go to. Safe to say, it's mostly a bunch of people begetting each other, something about a whale, an ark, murder, and slavery. The important parts commanded everyone _to be excellent to each other._ Like Bill and Ted. That's all you really need to know… _But the Code?_ A different animal entirely.

This book? This waste of paper and matter? The only thing endearing about the thing is Sam's scrawled cursive, looks like he was just learning. The letters are shaky but the intent for perfection is clear. _Samuel Winchester Age 8._ That and there is adolescent scribbling in the margins. Notes like: _important, needs to work on, really needs to work on and question marks._ Bizarre. Why did that kid need an Omega Code at 8? Guess John just started the kid early. Gabriel can hear John in his head.

 _Teach those Omegas to listen, son. Show 'em who their Alpha is. Otherwise? They'll never learn…_ \- Truthfully? Gabriel is not far off the mark.

The most disappointing part was, Sam bought it.

At this point, if he hadn't read _the punishment_ section he'd be trying to drown the damn thing.  
  


 

Sam's been searching the house. Always sets him on edge to not know where the Omega is. Sam wonders if he just fucked off and was with Lucifer again. After combing the house for a good fifteen minutes he spots the Omega by the pool. He finds Gabriel locked in some kind of trance. Gabriel doesn't even acknowledge Sam approaching. Something else is wrong here. He cocks his head to the side.

"Are you smoking?" Sam asks though he's nor sure why he's asking. _Yes._ His Omega is smoking.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." The Omega's voice is monotone and numb as he pulls another drag.

"Omega, you're not allowed to smoke," Sam says gently and softly, knowing something is very wrong.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Gabriel drops the near full cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the toe of his shiny new shoe, rubbing his chin, still staring out at the presently tranquil water.

"Gabriel. You alright?" Sam takes a seat across from Gabriel at the patio table, his hand in a ball, leaning in. 

"I don't know. I really don't know." The response is dull and concerning.

"What's the matter?"

"I did what you asked. I read it." Gabriel grabs for the pack of cigarettes, pulling one out before realizing he's not supposed to, putting it back with muscle memory. The pause is long.

"And?" Sam asks confused.

"You want me to follow that whole book? You actually want me to follow that whole book?" This time Gabriel pulls his eyes sharply to Sam. Distant and cold. Sam gets chills but he can't back down. Not now. This is too important.

"Gabriel. It's the law," Sam says sternly with firm indignation, hoping to bring him back. Gabriel huffs to himself, slightly.

"It's a suggestion and you know it," Gabriel claps back.

"I know law, I studied law, I practice law. This is law."

"It's a guideline at best," Gabriel snorts.

"We will follow it. You and I will follow it." Sam's serious but gentler.

"This shit is bananas. Seriously," Gabriel says looking off with a sneer.

Sam's face darkens and his left eye squints.

"I am confused _._ Did you not read the section on appropriate language?" Sam can't help it. This disrespect drives him mad. 

"Sorry," Gabriel says dismissively, moving on quickly, no need to squabble over minutia. "I mean honestly. This crap makes no sense. The whole thing is bonkers. Like, you really care if I wear _a tank top?"_

"Why would you ever _want_ to wear a tank top?" Sam asks seriously and incredulously. Gabriel eyes him like he's insane.

"Because I have the greatest Metallica t-shirt ever and I look good in them," Gabriel snaps back defensively. Sam inhales hunkers down some, attempting eye contact.

"And that's the point little Omega. You should dress conservatively. It's going to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe. Really. I am going to get raped for wearing a tank top..."

"If you look that good in them you will," Sam smiles with a squint in his eye. Gabriel huffs again. The Omega knows he's not going to win that one. Gabriel moves on, looking some compromise somewhere. Sam knows  _he's not going to find one._

"Alright, you can have the no tank top. But shorts? _You_ don't wear shorts?"

"Weather permitting. But they are not tight or above the knee," Sam replies plainly. Gabriel shrinks a little, exhaling in a huff. The little Omega will get there, Sam reassures himself trying not to smile. He's so cute when he pouts.

"Wait. Wait. Okay," Gabriel opens the ancient rule book, flipping pages as he speaks. His voice escalates with every sentence. "This is the best. I am a thirty-one-year-old man and I have a curfew now? I have to have my friends approved? I cannot speak to strangers? I need permission to buy anything over $50? Permission to work? Permission to drive? _What is this garbage?"_ Gabriel asks, shaking the battered red copy in his hand.

"It is not garbage, Gabriel. These rules are in place to keep you safe." Sam says very slowly. Sam had an idea but didn't know it was this bad. Gabriel did not have a clue. At all. He's been shield from it his whole life. Sam feels some empathy. It is a lot to take in.

"Why don't you just lock me up here? Why do you allow me to do anything at all? Might get raped or kidnapped crossing the street…" Sam watches Gabe grasp for straws. Sam doesn't understand why he can't see this is for his own good.

"Is that what you'd prefer?" Sam pulls back, playing the little game. It just frustrates Gabriel further.

"Of course not! I prefer you act like I have a brain cell. I'd prefer it if you'd have some trust that the world is not out to get me simply because I can bear children. This makes no sense. Why should I be more afraid of crime than anyone else? I have been fine for years!" Gabriel's hands are flat on the glass, his lips curled. 

"You have been surviving… These are the rules, little Omega…" Sam tries to assure him. The world can be so cold. If Gabriel had seen what he's seen. If he would just listen to the news. If he knew what could happen, what _has_ happened. The Omega would understand. It's just safer with Sam. Judging from this conversation, this Omega is safest with a strong Alpha. He needs to be reigned in by a capable Alpha. The thought exhausts the Alpha. Another one.  
  
Gabriel just tries his damnedest to not roll his eyes. 

"Seriously. _Stop calling me that._ It's like you are talking to a poodle. Please use my name." Sam winces at that, taking a huge breath.

"If you like. _Gabriel_. These are rules. Consequences follow breaking the rules. Once you are used to them, really it's going to start to matter less and less. You will begin to feel more secure. It's going to become habit."

"I am going to feel more secure? I felt more secure when I was twelve. At least then I could ride my bike to the Seven Eleven with my friends."

"You are not twelve; you are my Omega and I am not going to let anyone threaten or take you. You are mine to protect and I am going to do it. I do not need your consent." Sam's eyes are steeled and there is a slight sneer. Sam feels his anger slip in and it's time to put down his foot. Gabriel just narrows his eyes and pulls up a lip.

 _"Fantastic… You don't need my consent._ You want to throw me over this patio table, Alpha? Strip me down and really show me whose boss? Ride me hard, put me away wet, so I don't forget my lesson? Because that is where this is headed." This takes Sam's breath, as he blushes hard. Red-faced, he turns his head, taking deep breathes before he can speak again.

"I would never do that…" Sam says more sure of himself.

"You're taking liberties left and right here, Alpha. I don't have a choice over very much."

"Of course you have choices. But you have rules now," Sam replies confused.   
  
"Looks to me like I just have the choice to decide what pretty things I want to wear… that you approve of. Oh, and what I can ask permission to do…

"Wait. Wait. I have a serious question. You honestly think you are smarter than me? Is that it? Because this book? Acts like I am incapable of making _any_ good decisions."

Sam is quick to defend himself.

"No. No, of course not. Gabriel, I would not have picked you if I thought you were not on my level. I enjoy our conversation. You're insightful and fascinating. But Gabriel, these laws are in place for a reason - to keep you safe. Safe from, _let's see:_ other Alphas, safe from Betas, safe from other Omegas. It is my honor to do this for you. I am your protector. I am here to provide for you. I am here to give you security and keep you safe from injury, risk or danger." Sam's voice gets softer, more reassuring. "It's not so bad. These are just rules. I know you can do this. You will be fine. Keep your nose clean and we can get you there," Sam pulls a slight but hopeful smile. "You might find you want to stay… I can take care of you, Gabriel. I took care of Dean. I can take care of you. I promise to do my best."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, then looks at Sam with wild amazement. _The hypocrisy._

"Did you know Dean at sixteen? Did you ever take a glance at what he became? Because I did. I nursed him back. He was a Goddamn shell."

Sam feels the low blow. He knew he'd have to explain himself at some point but he's not prepared. Now? He's just pissed. 

 _"You honestly think that was my fault?"_ Sam hisses as fire lights his eyes. His whole body tenses as he braces for a fight.

"Well, he didn't do it to himself!" Gabriel fires back.

"No. Maybe he didn't but I was an eight-year-old boy trying to piece him back together. Trying to give him guidance and support. I tried my _damnedest._ I followed _The Code._ I did everything I was supposed to do…" Sam growls. Gabriel pulls his lip to the side, staring right back fierce and wild.

"Didn't work, did it?" Gabriel snarls back, thinking of all the times he saw Dean in pain.

"Well, it will with you. You will follow The Code or you face consequences," Sam says severely then calms. "Look. I am more capable now. This is a _completely_ different situation. We are not dirt poor. I do not I have my Alpha Prime breathing down my neck to be the Alpha he could never be. I am not a goddamn _child._ You are an adult and more than capable of following rules. There are no excuses."

Gabriel concedes some. That is fucking young. Eight? He hadn't thought of it that way.   
  
"Okay. Okay. I don't know what the hell happened between you. I don't know why you hate him or really even why he hates you… but this is _now_. I have a question for now. You honestly think my life needs running? Seriously, I have made it this far without your _Code..."  
  
"My _Code _._  Of course. I am the one that wrote the damn thing. I _think_ we live in a society that requires me to guide you. A society that places all responsibility on me. These are rules that are followed all over the country. I face penalties. I face jail time. I face your forcible removal if The Code is not adhered to." Sam sounds like he's rehearsed this too many times to count, probably to himself.

"You think you are going to get jail time if I hang out with go out at night or go out with my friends. And come to think of it, what about my boss? Isn't she _a strange_ Beta? You worried about Pamela?"

"Funny you should say that. Tomorrow I am taking time off to meet her. I need her contact information and I am running a full background check to see if she is safe for you to see socially outside your funhouse."

 _"My funhouse?_ Jesus!" Gabriel huffs, insulted.

"That counts as cursing little Omega… I do not want to remind you again. If you recall that is article 8, under articles of Decorum," Sam states in monotone.

"Again. Please use my name. And do you have that da… (insert damn, then delete) that _thing_ memorized?" Sam just huffs narrowing his eyes. Gabriel's lip starts to quiver like an angry dog. _"I refuse to live like this._ Send me home. Tomorrow. Send me home _tomorrow_."

Sam looks at Gabriel wide-eyed and baffled. His demeanor shifts to deep concern.

 _"Gabriel,"_ he starts very slowly. "You wouldn't go home. If I reject you… you wouldn't go home. Not if I dissolve the match tomorrow…"

"Where the h…(insert hell, then delete), then where would I go? The auction is tonight. If you don't send me back tonight, I can find someone else by next month…" Gabriel says almost sure of himself. Maybe speed dating?

"You have not read the papers…" Sam looks shocked. He speaks slowly. Too slowly for Gabriel, who is getting more anxious and is more than ready to pack his bags and try his luck elsewhere.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. _Spit. It. Out."_ Gabriel says quickly. Sam closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"If I return you before one calendar year, you will be assigned Omega Improvement."

 _"And that is…"_ Gabriel cocks his head to the side, wide-eyed and skeptical. One year? What a fucking joke.

"You did not read the new amendments… Omega Improvement is the new government program to combat poor matches. They put you in a special facility to train you to become a more suitable mate. Now, I don't know entirely what that means. No one does. The law is too new. They created this law to increase birthrate, it is not climbing as projected. No one really knows where the facilities are or what will happen there… but Gabriel… from what I've heard? It appears to be three months of training and brainwashing. I heard it's brutal. This is not something you want to opt-in for…" Sam's serious.

Gabriel's eyes widen as he falls back into his chair. He's scared. That sounds horrible. Government-sponsored program to train Omegas? The situation with Sam is definitely more tenable.  
  
But?  
  
Not by much…  
  
Holy crap. _One year._ One year under this insane code? Under the articles of Decorum? Under the articles of Decency? Under the articles of Reverence and Respect? Under the articles of Punishment? And why? All this Alpha infested government wants to do is treat Omegas like third-class citizens to be beaten or trained into submission. He falls in on himself.

"You sure?" Gabe asks almost at a whisper.

"I haven't lied to you, nor would I lie to you. I thought you'd have seen it," Sam says looking away, sorry he has to break the news. He clearly disagrees with it, too.

"I… I have been so concerned with avoiding the auction…" Gabriel doesn't feel like he's in the room anymore.

"This is big news. I am sorry you did not understand the terms. It's spelled out in the papers I signed for you. I would never let them take you. I will if that is truly what you want… But I don't think you do." Sam heaves a disappointed sigh. He never thought he'd have to Alpha another oppositional combative teenager. _But fuck. Here we are._  
  
Sam resigns. He has to. This is his duty. This is his obligation. This is his burden. He's going to shoulder it as best he can.   
  
"For the next year… I have to be your Alpha. Gabriel, you have to understand… I want a mate. I can't let you jeopardize that. My record is spotless. If you…" This hurts. "You may not want to stay. I will understand but if you don't… But you have to follow the Code. I have to look out for my own record… I can't let you ruin that. If you stay… You have to follow my rules." Sam stops, looking at his Omega to reassure him. "Know this. I am never going to let them take you. Come here," Sam says his arms opening. Gabriel just falls into him as if by instinct. His arms quake as he cries. He shakes his head.

Every path he sees for his life is bitter and laced with pain. He can't see through the oppression. The light that burned bright in his eyes just feels snuffed out, the remaining smoke dissipates above him. He fears staying here with Sam. Sam's last Omega ran. _She ran._ Never to be seen again. Holy crap. It got so bad she… _ran._ His mind races back and forth with which fate is worse…  
  
Fuck, he needs to talk to Dean…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Gabriel is staying awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  
It's warm here. It's overwhelmingly safe and comfortable. It's loving and tender. Gabriel could live here. He's bathing in acceptance and wrapped in strong arms. Why in God's name does this feel right? The universe has got to be orchestrating an artfully, ironic joke. Gabriel tries desperately to pull away, his body just won't cooperate. God, he wants to but can't. _Why is this happening?_  
  
The night breeze shuffles around them. The blanket fell when Gabriel climbed into that embrace. He shivers some. Sam tilts his head to rest it in Gabriel's hair, inhaling gently the whiff of sorrowful Omega. Heart wrenching as it is, this is still his mate's and it's comforting. They keep the hold for too long, but it's almost not long enough.   
  
"Hey. It's not so bad. You have more control over yourself than you think you do," Sam says softly, rubbing Gabriel's back. The scent of his Alpha and the sensation pulling the Omega into a trance.   
  
After a few more minutes, Sam breaks the hug. He gives Gabe's shoulders a rub to warm them up, looking him in the eye.   
  
"I know a great Thai restaurant. Go get cleaned up and we'll go take our minds off this. Gabriel. Nothing has changed since yesterday. I haven't changed. You haven't changed. You have been doing just fine. It seems like more than it is."  
  
Doubtful, Gabriel nods. Still, being very practical at this point, he's not going to challenge anything. _Anything._ Truthfully, he'd rather curl up in bed and never get out. But Thai sounds tolerable. Lucifer must have spilled that's one of his favorite foods.   
  
  
  
Sam calls a cab.  
  
He pulls a shy smile.  
  
"Don't know about you, but I think we deserve a drink." Gabriel just pastes on a grin.  
  
Right now? There is really no need to mention that small bottle of wine Gabriel drank, that bottle that's hiding deep in the recycling. No reason at all to mention it is still going to his head. No good reason. But still… Jesus Christ, he's about to get snockered. But yeah, he thinks he deserves it too. Grateful, he follows his Alpha to the yellow cab outside.   
  
Quiet and calm, the ride to the restaurant is comfortable. It really smells like feet in the cab, but it's comfortable. It's easier to sit together with out the gearshift and bucket seats between them. Sam just tranquilly looks out the window enjoying himself. Gabriel smiles at ease as well. He doesn't want to, really does not want to… but he trusts his Alpha. Again, must be some primal joke… or maybe it's something else entirely…

****~~~~  
  
  
The joint is cheesy. Greeting them at the door, a great Buddha begs for his big round tummy to be rubbed. He's framed by two fake and faded fruit trees with a little alter at the side. Goldfish swim lazily around in a little pond by the hostess desk. The place is tucked into a strip mall but it looks like it's been there for years. Giant lighted landscapes where the colors change around the mountains and streams don the yellowing walls. But it's clean and ordered and Gabriel's eager to try it out. It's crowded for a Monday but they are seated quickly. Gabriel gives a smile to the chairs covered in clear plastic. He takes a seat with a squeak.  
  
A pretty, dark-haired, dark-eyed waitress comes and smiles at Sam. She's flirting despite Gabriel sitting right freaking there. He almost understands. Neither of them smell mated because they haven't. But even without an exchange of rings or fluids, it's shameless. She's leaning over low with ample cleavage, batting her big eyes. Gabriel shots annoyed looks at her but she just smiles. Honestly, she's pretty cute but Sam doesn't notice. He doesn't even look at her except to give her his order. He's either very loyal or very oblivious. Either way, it's charming.   
  
Sam takes no time in ordering a beer. Gabriel does the same because wine would look weird and it's not on the menu. But secretly, he's afraid he's going to puke mixing the two.   
  
Sam relaxes some after the beer, his mood lightens. Gabriel feels better too. How the fuck he feels better he's not entirely sure, but the previous conversation seems distant now.    
  
  
Sam starts the conversation all business.  
  
"We should talk out the house…" He begins:  
  
 _Add the groceries you need to the list on the refrigerator._ His assistant does all his shopping. _The bag in the muck room by the garage is for dry cleaning._ His assistant does that too. The maid and gardener come three times a week. _Please stay out from underfoot._ Sam doesn't like them to stay longer than needed. _Don't leave clothes or towels on the floor_ , it's bad for her back. _Don't leave dishes in the sink, she'll do them and she shouldn't have to._  
  
Truthfully, Sam has a cleaning team come in once a month to do floors and deep clean. Mrs. Tanaka typically just does things like dusting, folding laundry and changing the sheets. _It's pronounced Ta-Na-Ka. Not Tan-aka. Be respectful._  
  
Gabriel learns they're an elderly Japanese couple who bring along their mentally handicapped daughter. Sam typically cuts his grass because he doesn't like to overburden Mr. Tanaka. Forty-year-old Toshi crochets and plays with dolls while her parents work. _Let Mrs. Tanaka introduce you before you talk to her or she'll scream for an hour._ The assistant found that out the hard way.   
  
"You think I should write this all down?" Gabriel asks a little taken back with Sam's lifestyle.   
  
"I already have. I will leave a copy on the counter before I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Then Sam looks to Gabriel more gently.   
  
"You have got to tell me. What is like working in a room full of screaming children?" Sam asks intrigued. Gabriel opens his eyes.  
  
"It's kind of great. Yeah, it can get loud, but I never thought I'd love something so much. It's almost not like a job. I just go there to play. I love the kids. They are so happy, it's infectious. That and they laugh at my jokes," Gabriel gives a giant grin. Sam shakes his head some, rubbing a hand over his eyes.   
  
"I just still can't believe you are an actual clown. Man, twist of fate. Clowns have always just scared the crap out me. Always. You know, might have been Dumbo… but probably because Dean and I watched IT when I was five," Sam pauses, reminiscing. "That was some night. Remember how HBO would do a promotion? Free HBO for the weekend. One of those weekends, Dean and I stayed up really late. Super late. Like Mom and Dad dead asleep late. It was so dark and the TV was on so low. I remember being so scared. I swear, I almost wet myself. It was fun though. We were huddled up together in a blanket. Scared of the clown, scared we'd wake Dad and get it. We didn't. It was great night… that gave me bone-chilling nightmares, probably for the rest of my life…"  
  
Gabriel just smiles.  
  
 _"You're afraid of clowns."_ Gabriel ends on a jovial low note, laughing some. "I can't believe you are afraid of clowns. You know we're always smiling? It's to make you smile too." Gabriel laughs some more.   
  
"Yeah. That's it. They look like they are smiling, but are they smiling? Hard to tell."  
  
"Yeah. _We're smiling._ The only job of a clown is to smile and act foolish."  
  
"Gabriel. It's alright to be afraid of clowns. We should all be afraid of clowns. I have a hard time trusting them. I mean, you, I am mostly okay with. As long as I don't think about it," Sam says seriously.  
  
 _"We should all be afraid of clowns._ Huh… Explain, please," Gabriel says interested.  
  
"John Wayne Gacy." Sam smiles into bite of Pad Thai. Gabriel just shakes his head.   
  
"If we're all going to lump big groups together as scary, we should talk about Alphas. Most serial killers? Alphas. Most psychopaths? Alphas. Almost all dictators? Alphas."  
  
Sam just smiles.   
  
"Like all Omegas are weak-willed sycophants, who do not have three IQ points to rub together… I think it's safe to say that's not true too either."  
  
"And all clowns are not serial killers"  
  
"Yeah, but they do make the most terrifying serial killers and that's the point."  
  
 _"You're afraid of clowns…"_ Gabriel repeats.   
  
"Just please. Don't wear the makeup home. Seriously, don't think I could look at you the same way." Sam quirks a smile from under his chin. Gabriel can't help it. This Alpha _is_ pretty charming.  
  
This wave of glee sneaks in a pang of mistrust.  
  
"Seriously. I need to know. What are you going to do to me if I fuck up this code," Gabriel can barely look at his Alpha. He can't believe he just asked, he's not sure if he wants not know.    
  
 _"Wish you stop with the language,"_ Sam says looking off. The meets his Omega's eyes honestly. "Guess I'll just spank you. Worked before. That seemed to be sufficient motivation… We'll talk if that changes." Sam looks sadder now but he's not backing down.  
  
Gabriel has to turn his head way to the side to keep from giggling. _This guy is so fucking weird._ He collects himself to look serious again. At least his Alpha's not buying a whip.   
  
"Alright Alpha. We'll try it your way. I can be good for a year."  
  
Sam breaths a breathe he's been holding.   
   
"Thank you," the Alpha says gratefully.  
  
Anxious to move the conversation away from his ass, Gabriel drums his hands on the table, giving pause to ask:  
  
"So tell me, Alpha, what's it like in corporate America?" Sam pulls his head back, unprepared.   
  
"It's stressful. I have to be my best all the time. Somehow, _miraculously,_ it works out…" Sam says a little proudly, pulling up his cheek.   
  
"Too vague. Your biggest case?"  
  
"High profile or most revenue?"  
  
"Both," Gabe gives a smirk.   
  
"Easy. Clark vs Proctor."  
  
"Not high profile that I know of," Gabriel's voice drops, mocking disappointment. Sam inhales chuckling.   
  
"You probably don't hear about much in terms of cases. Not as important as when the Cloud Gate, the giant bean in the middle of the city, is going to polished again."  
  
"Touché, touché, I did follow that story. It was starting to look dingy… Now tell me, who is Proctor and why was Clark against them."  
  
"Proctor is a medical company that manufactures Positron Emission Tomography machinery. They perform PET scans. Unfortunately, the damn things gave faulty reads and leaked radiation to patients. It was a cluster fuck."  
  
"What side were you on?"  
  
"Proctor."  
  
"Clark wanted?"  
  
"It was a class-action suit. They wanted hundreds of millions of dollars for compensation and malpractice."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"Proctor."  
  
"But… did people died?"  
  
"Of course. Gabriel, people die all the time. Most were very ill to begin with. I argued the scanners were being fixed, the technology was too new to be tested correctly, and if the company went under that would place an undue burden on the medical community, halt production and result in greater losses." Sam is beaming. His smile is wide and he is very pleased with himself and he's looking straight at Gabriel for validation. He doesn't get it.   
  
 _"But they died,"_ Gabriel says more concerned.  
  
"Of course sick people died. That was unfortunate and had already happened when I started the case. But, I saved that company."  
  
"But what about the loved ones? Did they get anything?"  
  
"Of course. Legal fees, nominal compensation, funeral expenses. It was not a bad deal. But that day? During the deposition? I was on fire. I never felt such a rush." Sam's smiles turns down when sees Gabriel rub his head.   
  
"Sam, they died? How many got sick?" Sam eyes him like he's a bleeding heart whose ideals have no founding.   
  
"I won, Gabriel. I was paid to do a job and I won. Everyone deserves a good defense. Even companies." Gabriel gives a weak smile.   
  
"You're so lucky you're as hot as you are. Otherwise, you'd really be evil."  
  
"Look. Proctor developed a new machine that detects cancer at an even earlier stage two years after that case. How is that evil?"  
  
"Didn't they deserve more?"  
  
"The jury didn't think so," Sam shrugs. "Gabriel. I bill at $600 an hour. All of the money comes from somewhere. Mostly from protecting large corporate interests."  
  
"Not public interest."  
  
"No public interests are litigated by the government and the courts."  
  
"Who could never afford a law team like yours." Gabriel is trying to be calm, no use ruining the argument by being aggressive.   
  
"No. They couldn't. They could not afford $600 dollars an hour. That's the free market. You know? You should have gone into politics if you were this passionate about it," Sam says dismissively.   
  
"That's a weak argument, Alpha. Just because _I_ did not elect to change the system has no bearing on how broken it is."  
  
"See? _Very clever,"_ Sam smiles into his last bite of noodles, then downs the rest of his third beer. "There's a gelato place down the street we should go to. You ready to go? How are you doing?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready. I only had one drink so? A little tipsy? Gelato actually sounds pretty good," Gabriel knows he's not going to change this Alpha overnight but maybe…

Gabriel shakes himself back. One year, Omega. _One year.  
  
  
  
_ There's a quaint little park about a block away from the restaurant past the gelato shop. Gabriel dives into his double chocolate espresso hazelnut as Sam eats his vanilla very carefully to avoid a mess. Gabriel just grins as he wipes his mouth. 

Despite Sam best efforts, his gelato leaks and drips on to his pants. He holds the cone far away from his body as uses the napkin to dab at the spot, cursing under his breath.   
  
 _"_ Alpha _,"_ Gabriel starts slowly. "It's only ice cream. It'll come out. Just wipe it away. It's alright." That should sound condescending but it doesn't. Sam smiles easy as Gabriel pulls napkins out of his pockets and hands them off. "It's alright," Gabriel says again and his Alpha finally relaxes, nodding his head.   
  
  
Gabriel finds a hill by the fountain in the middle of the park.  
  
"Come on, we'll lay down there and look at the stars…" he points. 

"There are not many stars out and we are going to get dirty," Sam says eyeing him curiously.   
  
"My God. _Live a little,"_ Gabriel says as he trots off.  
  
Sam follows then looks at the ground with mistrust.   
  
Gabriel pats the grass next to him. Sam shrugs an inhale like he's taking a plunge and sits down cautiously.   
  
"You do not get out much, do you?" Gabriel smiles. The Omega pulls off his coat and spreads it out flat, laying down on half of it. Sam uncomfortably inches closer to him. Their shoulders and arms are touching, and it's like an electric current is flowing between them. Gabriel closes his eyes and breathes a happy breath.  
  
"You're not like everyone else, are you?" Sam says suddenly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
 _"I'm a clown, Sam,"_ Gabriel giggles. Sam smiles to himself, leaning his head closer to his Omega.    
  
  
When it gets too late and the night air gets too cold, Sam suggests they go back home. As they walk to where the cab will collect them, Sam moves to hold Gabriel's hand. Gabe allows it with a smirk. It's warm and tingly.

Any other Alpha, Beta or Omega would already have their hands down Gabriel's pants, probably in a back alley or they'd be fucking by now, twisting and writhing in a whirl of sweat and cum.  
  
 _But…_ this is nice too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't fear a PET scan. The radiation is nominal and if your doctor says you need one? You probably do. 
> 
> It's just a plot device really.


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
  
  
It's a beautiful night. You know the kind of night you just want to sit outside and forget about the world? Well, Castiel wants to sit outside and forget about the world tonight. His hands wrap around the cold grey coffee mug Dean gave him years ago. He thinks it was Valentine's day. Castiel had come home from college and found it sitting on his desk. Labeled: _To my husband._ It was cheesy. There was a little beanie baby stuffed inside because Castiel told Dean they were foolish and he could not understand why anyone would waste money on them. It was meant to be a joke, but Dean's smile proved otherwise. The beanie baby, a fuzzy floppy bee, still sits at his desk at work.   
  
Tonight he just sits alone with his cup. The dull breeze rustles all the foliage and blooms, giving a sweet scent to the air Castiel does not want to smell. He inhales into the mug. It pulls him back. See, Castiel poured himself a mug of Lucifer's whiskey and has started his staring. He looks out past the fences, off into the evening sky. The moon hides and emerges gracefully from slow-moving wistful passing clouds. He takes a swig and gives the mug a hard wince. _Damn, that's strong._ Probably should have mixed it with something else. Not that they had much. Almond milk? Powdered creamer? Beer? The fridge was near bare because it is Michael's turn to do the shopping and he's always late with it. Castiel gave him the list three days ago. Castiel should just do it himself. But he always does it himself. He makes all the decisions. He cooks most of the dinners. He does Dean's laundry. He organizes the chore chart (he holds their stipends until chores are done to motivate his lazy brothers.) Castiel pays the bills, keeps the garden, and cleans the toilets (because no one else wants to.)

 

He takes another swig. It goes down easier this time.   
  
Castiel is so tired. There's a note on the fridge: FROZEN DINNER NIGHT because he doesn't want to cook tonight. Dean'll be home soon. Castiel just rubs his head. Castiel'd like to leave. Just leave for a few days. He could let Marco run the store for just a few days. But that will never happen. Besides he can't run from Dean forever. Sometime they are going to have to have the talk.   
  
  
It's been a few days since the first talk. Neither one of them wants to talk about it. Dean is tight-lipped as always and just wants to forget the whole thing. Cas is too messed up to talk. There are things he doesn't want to say. Things he knows he'll say if he has too. 

Castiel startles as he hears the screen door push open abruptly. 

Dean bounds past the back door when he sees Cas, opening the door with a crash. He's bug-eyed and shaken like he's got gossip he can wait to spill. He ignores Castiel's melancholy and whiskey breathe and barely gets out what he holding in. He swings the patio chair around on its leg to straddle it. Castiel has told him not to do that. It damages the deck. He sighs.   
  
"Oh my God. You will not believe this _shit_. Like totally not believe this shit! Fuck! I fucking knew," Dean's elbows and forearms are on the table, he's leaning as Castiel recoils some. "I knew it and now there's proof. Proof. Get this! _Sam had another Omega._ Signed papers for another Omega!" Dean waits for a reaction but only gets a tired blank expression. "Yeah. I know! No shit. And that Omega? _Left his ass._ Left his ass and ran the fuck away. _Ran._ We need to get Gabriel away from my psycho brother." Dean finally waits for Cas's reply but he's so worked up he barely sees his Alpha.   
  
"Dean. Gabriel is fine. I talked to him earlier today. He's fine." Castiel manages a slight smile.   
  
 _"The fuck he's fine. The fuck."_ Dean says as his eyes harden.   
  
"For what I can tell: Sam is taking good care of him. He's being kind and respectful. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened Dean. I don't think we need to be worried. He seems _happy."_ Castiel just wants this conversation over. They have had it too many times.    
  
"Yeah. He's brainwashed. _He's happy. With my brother._ Like that is even possible. Why does everyone trust that asshole?"  
  
"Because we don't have a reason to not trust him."  
  
"No proof. Really? There's no proof? Because I have four years of _Hell_ to bring to the table," Dean says now looking off.   
  
"Are you ready to talk Dean? Can we see someone now?" Castiel asks irritated. Dean shakes his head.   
  
"We need to talk? What do you want to know? I know. Just read the fucking Omega Code and add a dickish Alpha, who enforces every fucking article. That's what your brother is in for."  
  
"Dean. I know it hurts. I know it was awful but that was _fifteen_ years ago. When are you going to let it go?" Castiel is rubbing his neck. Dean just bristles and glares.   
  
"I have no fucking reason to let it go! _None._ I have every right to be pissed."  
  
"Yeah, but who are you mad at? How does this help you? _And what exactly is your plan?_ Papers have been signed. You think I can take him back? You think I can march over to some house in Kentwood and steal back my brother who seems to be having a very good time?" Castiel squints.   
  
"You're never going to get it," Dean says as his jaw pulls to the side.   
  
"I'd come closer if you'd let me in." Castiel's eyes are narrowing. Dean just looks past him, occasionally meeting his mate's eyes every few sentences.   
  
 _"Look. You don't want in_. Okay, wait. I'll just give you the rundown. I came from a family of sadists and I was the underling. Dad wanted nothing more than to get rid of me. He wanted me to find an Alpha who'd beat me into shape and fill me with pups. Take me away so he'd never have to think of me again. And Sam? He just wanted all the glory and reverence that comes with being an Alpha Prime. Just wait and see. He's going to walk all over Gabriel. And Castiel? He has every right to do so. And you? Are doing _nothing."_ Dean practically spits his words. Castiel sighs.  
  
"I don't think you can see this situation clearly. Gabriel seems okay. It's you who is carrying all this with you. And Dean? It's hurting you." Castiel says honestly trying to engage, Dean's just not there.   
  
"I am seeing it _crystal clear._ And don't tell me to drop it. _It can't be dropped._ It's there and it's never going away. Just tell him to give Gabriel back."  
  
 _"It's never going away._ That's not how trauma has to work, Dean. You need to see someone. We need to see someone." Castiel is not above pleading.   
  
"Well, that is so far away from happening _it's not funny,"_ Dean states pulling up a lip.  
  
Castiel's shoulder's drop.   
  
"Dean. I can't do this. You told me things, hurtful things and we can't even talk about it. Do you want to have a relationship with me? Because this is not working. I would like children, Dean. I didn't know you didn't," Castiel's teeth begin to grind.   
  
Dean glares hard. Everything in his head is a mess. Then a wave of fear comes over him. The doubt comes back. This Alpha is going to leave him. Going to get a new Omega. Going to throw him to Sam, Dad or the auction. He hangs his head and cries. Castiel is just exhausted but he knows he has to help.   
  
"Dean. Come back. Dean. Where are you?" Castiel reaches over with a heavy hand that really doesn't want to go there, but rubs Dean's shoulder anyway. He tries to look sincere. He's not sure he does. But it doesn't matter. Dean's blanked again. He's loading his guns and ready to fire. Castiel pulls back as Dean shakes the hand loose. Dean wipes the tears from his eyes to stare statue still.   
  
 _"Fine._ I'll go off the pills. Should take a few weeks. I'll go off the pills and we can see if I'm like my mom. If I can even carry a pup…" Dean's rolling his eyes and staring hard at a potted plant, shaded by darkness.   
  
 _"Did I ask you to go off your pills, Dean?_ And your mom had two kids! Dean. I just want to know what I need to prepare myself for," Castiel defends himself, though he can't for the life of him see why. This discussion isn't going anywhere and they both know it.   
  
 _"We'll do it. It's fine. I can do it."_ Dean's dead and looking off.   
  
"You stopped listening," Castiel says softly. Dean glares back. Hard.   
  
"What the fuck, Castiel? I am giving you what you want! Isn't that what you want? Fill me up. We can have a whole brood. Pups all around!"  
  
"I can't do this," Castiel says downing the rest of his whiskey with a huge gulp, pushing his hands on the table to get up.   
  
"No. NO. What the fuck can't you do, huh? _You can't have a conversation with me?"_ Dean says with a snarl.   
  
"Not like this, I can't." Castiel is already at the door.    
  
"JESUS. What do you want?" Dean's hands are fist on the table and he's fighting slamming them into the glass.   
  
"I want to have a discussion. I want to weigh options and make rational decisions. I do not want you angry and erratic." Castiel is leaning on the screen door for support.   
  
 _"Well, that's what you got."_ Dean's being nasty. Cas just can't find the energy to stop him.   
  
"I am sleeping in Gabriel's room tonight. When you can calm down, you can talk to me. When you calm down? I will treat you like my mate. Until then? Work it out or go get help." The screen door closes then the next.   
  
  
  
  
Cas's despair had too many names and it consumed so much space in his head he did not have his signature patience. Thoughts of taking control of this situation, _like a real Alpha,_ enter his mind then leave just as quickly. His moral compass would not allow such a betrayal. But the seed still lies dormant. Growing larger by degrees, rubbing him raw like the grain sand lodged in a clam. It's always there, but it's dull. You try to coat with a shiny veneer but once the thing reaches critical mass? Castiel might just open his closed trap. He goes back to the living room. Hungry and still drinking on an empty stomach.   
  
Dean's been out there a long time, but he comes back full force.   
  
"You can't walk away Cas. _Seriously._ We need to put our crap aside. This is about _Gabriel._ Your little brother Gabriel. My little brother Gabriel. You signed him over to Sam and now he's condemned to stay there _a year._ Did you know about the new articles? What the hell is this? Can we fight it? I am telling you. You don't believe me but Sam's fucking insane." Castiel's still on the couch and barely acknowledges the conversation.   
  
"Dean. Yes, I knew about the articles. You didn't?" Cas replies perplexed and still sore from the last conversation. He just resigns taking more sips of the refilled mug of whiskey.  Honestly, it dulls some of the pain. Cas needs that. A dulling. A reprieve from this mess. Cas's hope for the future dangles dangerously around a life barren babies and children, instead filled with loneliness and ghosts from the past.  
  
It just is so unfair. Cas had worked so hard on his relationship. He gave everything he had to his Omegas. Yes, _Dean was on black market drugs._ Yes, _Gabriel tarnished his record so completely Castiel would be lucky to ever get another match if this went sideways with Dean._  
  
 _Sideways with Dean._ _You mean he'd be gone, Cas. You mean there would be a giant gaping hole that would never be filled. You mean he'd be gone._ It hurts.   
  
Dean doesn't see it the pain. Dean doesn't see any of it he's so irrational.   
  
"Why have we never talked about this? Why did you let Sam take him? You signed his papers over… _Why?"_ Dean asks his voice escalating slightly. He's trying to keep his temper but his rage will only listen for so long.   
  
"I never brought it up because it's depressing as hell _and I thought you knew!_ New articles go in all the time. The government is in a tailspin. Stocks are down. We are headed for a recession. Dean. The country is suffering because Omegas stopped mating with Alphas." Castiel has picked up a newspaper, clearly avoiding engaging in this conversation again. But the Alpha's fingers grip the newspaper too tight.  
  
"Maybe if most Alphas weren't complete fucks who beat us down we'd open our damn legs." Dean snaps back.   
  
"Guess I count myself in the category of _complete fuck,_ Dean…" Cas says casually, looking at Dean with the corner of his eye.   
  
"Don't be like that. I didn't mean that," Dean says softer. Castiel folds his newspaper to glare, then opens it again.   
  
"Keep your legs closed Dean. It means the same thing," Castiel speaks in monotone.   
  
"It's not a simple as that and you know it," Dean growls as he starts his pacing behind the couch.   
  
"All I know is that being an Alpha for me just means rolling over and doing everything. It means I keep the damn house. I keep the damn shop open. I keep the damn garden, I cook the damn food, and I get shit on by every Omega in this hell I created for myself. Now? I am sentenced to a life without pups. Somewhere I never saw myself," Castiel is still talking to the newspaper.   
  
"You know it's not like that! And by the way? We never dictated terms. I never said I'd be your bitch. I never promised I'd be your broodmare." Dean's pissed. _He's not just some bitch. He's not._  
  
"You're talking to your father right now. You realized that?… And if you recall, the way I remember it is we took you in Omega. _We took you in._ No, there were no terms. My mistake. It was foolish of me to assume my needs were in any way valid. Or that I was important enough to inform…"  
  
"You took me in. Then you throw me out. That's how it goes right? You want that Cas? It'd be real easy to find another bitch to breed with…" Castiel throws down his paper with a force that shakes his mate. Damnit. Enough is enough!  
  
Dean's eyes open wider. Cas is pissed. His whole body is tensed to hell and he's got the squint in his left that has started twitching.  
  
"It would be virtually impossible _DEAN!_ I have an Omega brother, _I ALPHAED,_ with a police record a mile long and another _"infertile"_ Omega I never took to a clinic… _SO NO._ I have no hope at an auction or anywhere else. I have two brothers _I ALPHAED_ who refuse to mate or even date. ONE who is a virtual monk and ONE who is a virtual tramp… with other _Alphas._ Something _else_ that is against the law. I should just hand you over to Michael or Lucifer. Take some classes and clean up my record. Let them be Alpha Prime with all the _bullshit_ that goes along with it." Dean has pulled back. Castiel is now red-faced and in a rage, Dean's never been privy too. Castiel is stomping around the living room looking at Dean like he's ready to bite him. Cas's fists tighten as he grabs the back of the chair, white from the grip. Dean takes a few steps back.   
  
"Cas… Alpha… I'm sorry… " Dean stutters some, scared of Cas for the first time. Scared he's going to leave him. Scared life as he knows it is about to end. Scared, even though he doesn't understand it, this is the time he pushed Cas too far.   
  
"Oh, NOW I'm Alpha? NOW you are sorry! Save it, Dean. _Just save it."_  
  
Castiel storms off, leaving Dean speechless. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a machine! ROAR! Writer's block officially over! 
> 
> AND yes. Okay. I'll work on Inheritance. Just kind of on a roll with this one.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean's cold. It's cold and it's quiet. It's too cold and too quiet. He ruffs his hair and bits at his nails again. They are bleeding, but he doesn't even notice anymore. His habit gets worse with stress and the last week has been Hell. Dean inhales a deep breath and just collapses into that grey couch. He's breathing heavy. He's not felt so uncertain about his future in a long time. A phrase rings in his ears rings over and over until it's deafening.  
  
_"I should just hand you over to Michael or Lucifer."_  
  
It flips his stomach. What the hell would that mean? Now he wishes there was a damn copy of the Omega Code lying somewhere on these shelves. Still. It's better than being handed back to Dad. It's better than being handed back to Sam. It's better than being sent to the auction. _But it's heartbreaking._

Dean's mind skips around remembering how he got here in the first place. When he thinks of having a sweet baby with Castiel, his heart warms with a soft cozy joy. He imagines looking down on a blue-eyed baby smiling up at him with a head full of messy dark brown hair. But fear sinks in its teeth when he sees that child older, challenging authority and becoming their own person. He thinks of how Sam was shoved into his role, how Dean was beaten into his. He thinks of Charlie, whose Alpha and Omega mother and father largely dismissed and over-looked her for their other Alpha and Omega children. Castiel could make all the promises he could fit in a night and it would not change the fact that Castiel held his papers. That Castiel would hold his children's papers…

Dean's bare feet massage themselves deep into the fuzzy rug. He doesn't know how long he's there. He just lost time. It happens some times. Eventually, Dean just straightens up. He takes what little control he has: grabs his coat, pulls on his shoes and heads out the door. Where he's going? He has an idea but it's fuzzy and distant. He'll know when he gets there. He slips out, closing the door as quietly as he can.

 

Michael comes in slumped over, bicycle on his back, his helmet wet with sweat. He ruffles his dark hair. He hangs his coat on the hook, putting up his bicycle and securing to the wall. It's an eyesore and he has to put it on the deck when company is coming but he likes to go to work like this.

Tonight he's just exhausted. He's slovenly, disheveled and not embarrassed about it in the least. His tie is pulled down low, his shirt rumpled and he smells like hell warmed over. It was Parent-Teacher night. One of the longest damn days of the year. Michael searches futilely for dinner and signs of his family. The whole house is empty and chilly. He presses his lips and finds the fridge, giving the note a nod. He settles in the living room with a warm box of fettuccini alfredo, staring into the box, allowing the steam to bath his face. As he's about to chop his first sweet bite, he hears a door slam against the wall. He hasn't heard that sound since his mother walked the halls, it stops his heart cold.

 _"Michael! Get the hell upstairs! I mean it! Move!"_ Castiel's deep Alpha voice booms, rattling Michael. Michael flashes a look of panic, quickly obeying on deft feet.

 

Michael's room is a mess. And yep. It's always a mess. Castiel demands he clean it periodically to make sure the floor is still there and they don't have rats from the trash. Goes without saying, he never makes his bed. Mother always made him keep it straight and ordered. He feels like it's her house when it's too clean. His rumbled blue bedspread is wadded and twisted at the end of his bed. Castiel rubs his nose, the room always smells too heavy of Michael's scent. Michael does keep his desk clean so he can grade papers but sometimes they fall through the cracks and someone just gets a free A…

 

Castiel is already in Michael's room. Standing arms crossed, leaning back on his heels as he just glares. Michael shrinks some.

"Castiel?" Michael asks timidly, looking around the room surprised at his little brother. But he's also a little afraid.

"I can't take this crap from you. I can't take this crap from Lucifer. I can't take this crap from Dean. I am done. You're taking him. You're taking Dean," Castiel states blankly. Michal's eyes dart around the room, searching for sanity that's not there.

"Wha?" Michael responds confused. He was sure this was about the dishes, or the laundry, or the shopping.

"You're the oldest. You take him. I am done being Prime. You keep everyone in line…" Castiel growls some as he scowls into the floor littered with clothes and socks.

"You want me to what? Why?" Now he's super confused. Castiel rubs his brow hard. 

"It's too much. It's just too much…" Castiel exhales a shaky breath, he's staring Michael straight in the eye.

"You want me to mate with Dean? If it's the pup thing, there are other options…" Michael is going very pale.

"No. I mean. No. Just. Be Prime…," Castiel softens, realizing he's not making much sense, then closes his eyes, tired and drunk. "I don't know what I want Mike. I don't know. I just know this is killing me. Dean doesn't want kids. He thinks I am a monster or I am going to be. I think if you were Prime, it might help things. I am just so bad at it." Michael's blue eyes open too wide.

"You think I'd be better? Honestly. What do you want me to do? I mean Cas, yeah. You took on a lot. _Gabe was a Goddamn handful_ but he's with Sam now. What do you want?"

"I know what I need. I need this burden gone. I get letters. I got letters about Gabe. I get letters about Dean. I got a letter about Lucifer. I got a letter about _you._ I can't lead. I… I'm not strong enough." Castiel sounds utterly defeated but Michael knows he can't do it either.

"If you are done? You have to ask Lucifer. He's the better choice." Castiel will eventually concede. Michael is right.

The brothers talk for hours. Hours. Michael listens to all Castiel has inside. He listens and tries his best to help. He's a good brother. Castiel realizes: he has amazing brothers. He just hopes Lucifer is up for the challenge because it becomes very clear Michael is not ready.  
  
  
  


As Castiel takes a very long, very hot shower, the doorbell rings. Michael skips down the stairs to find Dean, held up by the scruff of his neck by Officer Fitzpatrick. Luckily, he's one of the guys from Dean's precinct and there are no charges. But there is a very stern lecture Michael has to listen to.  
  
_"Alpha Novak. **Your** Omega was found wandering the streets, after curfew, drunk out his mind. Now, he's an officer which makes him dangerous and he's an Omega which makes being out this late without his Alpha even more dangerous. He better keep himself together or Captain's going to hear about this… You take good care of him, Alpha. I'd hate to see him disciplined down at the station. Wouldn't do much for his credibility with the boys…"_  
  
Michael promises to take care of it, sincere this time. Michael helps Dean to his room. He's stumbling, skipping steps and looking sick.

"Rough night?" Michael asks with a smirk. Dean just nods, lips pressed hard. He's embarrassed and knows he's in for more than a few lectures.  
  
  


Dean's hugging the trashcan like a best friend when Castiel comes out of the shower in a towel wrapped tight around his waist. He pauses to give a hard hateful stare as he snatches his pajamas, slamming the drawer shut, stomping out the room with a curt crash of the door.

 

Castiel waits until one in the morning for Lucifer to come home. He sits down on his older brother's bed and maybe takes a little drunken snooze.

Lucifer's room is a bachelor's pad… a veritable man cave. But it's classy. Grey walls, black everything else, modern lighting, kicking stereo, mood lights, and satin sheets. Lucifer's always bringing some Alpha bastard to his room or not coming home at all. Which inevitably leads to some prick staying for breakfast. Castiel got so sick of it, one of Lucifer's chores is to fund bacon and eggs. Lucifer's eyes are bloodshot and his pupils are slightly dilated. He blinks at Castiel in surprise. Castiel begins his rant without preamble. 

"Lucifer. You're Prime now. I don't want it. Michael doesn't want it. That leaves you." Castiel says through his scowl already on the offensive.

"Huh?" Lucifer asks curling his lips in disgust.

"You are taking over. You are head of this family. You are going to be responsible for Michael, Dean and I… and Gabriel if he comes back." Lucifer's eyes widen as he giggles.

"You want me to spank you, brother? Want me to be the big bad Alpha? You're nuts!" Castiel ignores him, moving on quickly.

"You are doing it. Clean up and take it on. By the way. Dean got picked up and taken home today by one of the cops in his precinct. Drunk in public. He's sweating it out in our room. They aren't pressing charges but you are talking to him," Cas says firmly. Lucifer just smiles easy.

 _"You want me to spank Dean for you?_ That is kinky as hell. I'm down. Why not? He into it? You want to watch?" Lucifer is smiling too wide, calling Cas's bluff. Or is he? Castiel just sighs loud. 

 _"Stop being an ass._ I want you to talk to him. I don't know if it's working Luci. I don't know if we're right for each other… " Castiel is angry. 

"Calm yourself, little brother. Calm yourself. You need some weed? I think it would help you. Might dislodge whatever is in your ass. And sure. I don't care. I'll be your Alpha, Dean's Alpha, and Michael's Alpha. As long as I don't have sell plumbing supplies," Lucifer says casually. 

"You're really okay with this?" Castiel asks surprised.

"Why not? Sure. I'll give it a go." Lucifer is easy. Castiel is always shocked at how easy he is. Cas's eyes fill with tears as he comes in, giving Lucifer the biggest hug he's ever given his brother. Lucifer just pets his back, slow and gentle.

"Chill out. Seriously. I'll do this for you… _if_ … you get stoned with me."

"You sign the damn papers, yes. Alright. Yes," Castiel wipes some tears. Lucifer sighs. He laughs a little as he's doing it. He thinks the whole thing if the most stupid bullshit ever conceived. Who the fuck cares? Besides, he's seen Castiel flounder like a desperate, disillusioned fish for years.   
  
They hammer out the details. Castiel gets the papers from the safe in the garage. Lucifer signs and that is that. Lucifer promises to go to the courthouse the next day after he sobers up. Castiel is relieved, so relieved he's almost giddy. 

"Got something I need to do. I am Alpha after all. Go to bed, brother. I'll take care of it for you," Lucifer rubs Castiel's shoulder with affection. 

Cas listens from Gabriel's room. Lucifer pounds fist into Castiel and Dean's door, meaning to wake to inebriated Omega.  

_"DEANO! We need to talk. Come on. Come with me."_

 

Dean opens the door bleary-eyed, barely able to hold his head up. Dean massages the back of his neck, still sick. He follows Lucifer back to his room. He doesn't know why he follows but if Lucifer wants puke on his floor, far be it from him. But he totes his little trashcan with him to be safe.   
  
"This better be good, Luce," Dean says with tired narrowed eyes, rubbing them as he trails behind moving lethargic and slow. Once in the room, Lucifer points to the bed. Dean's not sure if he'll catch something but complies. He's too tired not to. Lucifer stands far enough away to not be threatening but close enough to show some dominance. He starts out pacing. 

"Oh, man. You are not going to like this… Really not going to like this…," Lucifer's eyes sparkle at the thought. This is so crazy and he's still high off those pills some pretty Alpha raver gave him. "Here's the deal. I am the new sheriff in town and we need to talk."

Dean scrunches his eyes, looking up in warning. What hell is he spouting off about? 

"You think I'm kidding? Dean. Well, I ain't. We did it. Cas is done. He's not done with you. I am pretty sure he's not done with you.  He is pissed as shit but he'll get over it… I don't know what the hell you did to him but he needs me to Alpha so that's what's happening."

"No," Dean says blankly. _"That is not happening,"_ Dean says rolling his eyes dismissively. "I do not accept or approve. No offense Luce but this is between me and Cas."

"Not anymore. Talking it out is no longer option anymore, Dean. No way it is an option. I know this crap is dogshit but I did sign Dean. _And this crap you pulled tonight?_ Ain't happening anymore. You're going to lose your job," Lucifer states plainly.

"I know that. _Of course, I know that_. Seriously. You want to take over? You gonna _fuck_ me too? Because I will fight your ass and I am pretty sure I'll win, _Alpha Novak."_ Dena puts a little force behind that one. 

"What's with the name-calling? By the way? You flatter yourself. _Alphas for me,_ Deano. Alphas for me. Strong, rich Alphas. That's how I sell paintings. That's how I get my rocks off. You can keep your Omega cunt to yourself. No offense."

Dean puts down the trashcan. This is getting more real. Is this getting more real? Is he still drunk or dreaming? It begs the question…

"What does this mean?" Dean's straightened up, rubbing his knees, now serious and giving the Alpha his undivided attention. Lucifer gives a little laugh, shaking his head. 

"I have no idea, brother. I have no idea _but I do not argue with Cas._ He's too good at it." Dean stares back quizzically. This is can't be happening… Lucifer is high and playing some kind of sick joke Dean is going to kick his ass for. But Dean needs to be sure. 

 _"You actually signed for me?"_ Dean asks in measurable disbelief. 

"I did brother. I did. I signed for all of you. Just call me, _Prime,"_ Lucifer says honestly, pressing his lips, meeting Dean's eyes. There's truth there and it's scaring the shit out of Dean. 

"This is so fucking stupid…" Dean scowls into the trashcan, deciding whether it's worth processing.

"That it is. That it is. But don't fuck up. I am not going to court over this shit. And you get your ass tested. Let's hope to God you are infertile."

 _"Wait, what?"_ That wakes Dean up. 

"Yeah. This is happening. I am too pretty for jail, Dean. _Too pretty._ And you _get off the pills._ Use condoms like the rest of the free world."

"And what happens if I am fertile?" This is real. Holy shit. _This is real._ Dean's heart is racing. 

"You… fuck, Dean, I don't know," Lucifer massages his brow to ease the tension. He hadn't thought of that. Hadn't thought of much. "We'll talk about it then. But Castiel… Well, he got himself in some serious shit I am not willing to be a part of. I don't think you've thought about how illegal all this was Dean. Not to mention Deano, he looks just broken." Lucifer is more serious now. More serious than Dean can remember seeing him. He feels a jab to his heart.

"I need to know Luce. If this is real… What is going to happen?" Truthfully? Lucifer is high and feeling it, but he's somewhat together. He raises his eyebrows with a deep breathe. 

"It's real, Dean. And, I guess you make a case that your job is too important. You have some rug-rats with Castiel. Or you could surrogate for Anael."

"She's crazy…" Dean's voice trails off. He's lost in thought. She'd be a horrible mother. She's slapped him across the cheek twice for being a _mouthy_ Omega. Castiel got up in her face and now Dean doesn't have to visit her anymore.

"Yep. She takes the cake. The fruitcake… But you'd know where they are. I don't know Dean. There are counselors for this," Lucifer gets serious. "Dean we need to take care of what happened tonight so it doesn't happen again, bro." Dean just stares wide-eyed as Lucifer goes into his dresser drawer and pulls out a black leather paddle, a very small whip and a black flogger with a dildo attached to it. The room gets very still as Lucifer stares Dean down. Dean rounds his shoulders and sits straight and waiting.

"Pick your poison." Lucifer states straight-faced. Dean pulls up his lip.

 _"Are you high?_ Stupid question. _And hell no._ I am not letting you use sex toys on me." Lucifer pulls up a lip and smiles, raising his eyebrows.

"I am pretty good at it, Deano. You would not believe how many high powered Alphas are into this crap. Look, just take off your shirt and I'll flog your back. I bet, given your history, you'll be into it and go off to have rocking sex with Cas. I can make it hurt so good, Dean," Lucifer says clinically.

 _"You're fucking crazy! Fuck, Lucifer!"_ Dean shouts, sure he's woken everyone up. Dean's offended, scared and shaken. Everything else drops away as he stares bug-eyed. Lucifer just cocks his head to the side with a giant grin.

 _"Had you going didn't I?_ Alright. I was serious. Hand over your phone." _Lucifer is such an ass._

"Why?"

"You've lost it for the week. You can have it at work but you come home? It goes on the hall stand." Lucifer just gets his lazy eyes, "Don't think I won't reinforce it. I will beat you, Castiel, Michael, or damn near anyone who comes in my door asking for it. Just most of the time the recipients cum buckets afterwards, so beware… _You have been duly warned."_

Dean just eyes him hard with more disbelief. He cocks his head to the side. This is fucking weird. Thank you, Cas. _Thank you very much. This is beyond immature.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Just so you are prepared. In the next chapter
> 
> Sam is going to find that bottle in the recycling. This story does have non-consensual domestic discipline in it. And he's going to fuck with Gabe about it. Sam's not ready to be a good guy yet. There will be a summary at the bottom if that is not something you're into.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Corona Virus has struck Washington. I live about two miles from the nursing home where 10 people have died. Ask me if I am worried? Not so much. We have food in case the rest of the population freaks the hell out but we are safe and well. 
> 
> Remember to wash your hands and please stop assuming Asians have the virus. That is seriously the most ridiculous thing about this. 
> 
> Enough of my lecture. If the kid's school closes I might have a more extended break from writing. 
> 
> Much love, Stay safe,  
> CertainlyHeisenberg

  
  
  
  
  
  
The dingy yellow cab clunks up into the driveway, coming to a jerky halt. Dusk settles in as the sky darkens. The breeze is gentle and peaceful as it whispers around them. Gabriel pulls himself out of the taxi heavy and exhausted: mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. He meets his Alpha's contented eyes and manages a weak smile. It's relatively early, about eight, but it's time for bed. He hangs his head, rubbing his hairline a little, following Sam into the house. Gabriel barely lifts his tire lids as he walks behind in a trudge, happy to be out of view.

He shakes his head some. Damn it. He has work tomorrow. That's going to be fun as the wine and the beer have gotten to him and will probably cause some kind of headache. He grinds his teeth as he considers the morning. He has to get up early with his Alpha to have breakfast.

 _New rules, little Omega,_ Gabriel thinks to himself bitter and sour.

 

It all seems very hapless and irritating until… magic strikes. On the way to his room, he climbs the first few steps slow with heavy feet. On the way up, Sam takes an easy hold of his hand gently pulling down a little. Gabriel's standing higher and the angle is perfect. Sam kisses him, chaste at first, in soft and caressing slow pecks. Gabriel feels the cue, pushing in harder, digging in deeper. He's more desperate this time. He feels unsafe, unsteady on his feet and unsure. He's scared and anxious if he's honest about it as he takes more than was offered. Gabriel needs this. He needs to know he is desired. He needs to know he's not just an Omega to be trained. An Omega to be crammed and beaten into his role. He needs to know he's cherished again.

Sam does not disappoint.

Just as before, it's tender. It's raw and honest. It's as if energy jumps in sparks between them. There's an ancient pull and neither are strong enough to resist or nor do they care to deny it. Gabriel pushes in deeper and faster, frantic. Sam just steadies and slows his pace, petting his Omega's hair, tracing long lines down his neck and around his chest and sides. It's more touch than his Alpha's given before. Gabriel just melts and calms, allowing his Alpha to take over. Gentle and slow, it feels amazing. It fills him, bringing him to the edge of bliss.

The lack of control is jarring and foreign to this young Omega. Typically, he calls the shots. He stops and corrects, leads and dictates. But this feels so right. It feels simple, flowing gently like a stream not raging river, bending to his will. He feels he's giving something subtle. Something easy to give but a sizable sacrifice in the same breath. He feels it draw, take and return in equal measure. _This could actually be love._

 

Sam breaks it. Of course, Sam breaks it. He always feels the passion rise too high, the feelings so overwhelming. It scares the hell out him, he backs away. He's rosy-cheeked and flushed. He bows his head, shy now.

"Good night, Gabriel. I had a wonderful night. Thank you for sharing it with me. Now. I have work to do," he says raising his head with a sad, apologetic smile.

Gabriel catches his breath, now leaning on the banister for support. He raises his eyebrows.

"Six hundred dollars an hour, right?"

"Six hundred," Sam agrees.

"Sleep well, Alpha," Gabriel says causally, cool like he doesn't feel he is.

"You too, Omega," Sam gives a small upward nod as Gabriel climbs the staircase to think in his room to text Dean about all this indecision. To spare Dean, he'll leave out that kiss… No one is going to spoil that.

Gabriel floats back to his room. Yeah. He's walking on air, with a light and fluffy feeling. The carpet feels softer, the air crisper. _That_ was pretty amazing. Despite Sam's obvious delusions about love and relationships, Sam's pretty amazing. And smart. And handsome. And successful. And attentive. And… batshit crazy. Holy fuck. Yep. Delusional, time out, crazy.

But he's cute. Very cute. Gabriel thinks this year could go smoothly. What's leaving out the tank tops for a year? What's curfew and not cursing for a year? He can do this. He's mostly sure he can do this. If he can see what's in those pants? _He can definitely do this._

Gabriel feels a giant grin pull hard against his cheeks.

  
  


A true creature of habit, Sam has his routines. But this time he keeps touching his lips, smiling wide to himself. It's been so long since he felt this. Had he ever felt this? What was close before feels too distant and what is now? _Feels so real._ It's a light airy feeling that nudges in against the typical oppression of his measured and metered life.

Still, Sam has his compulsions and his lists, even with the events of the evening he can't ignore them. He can't help himself, not that he would try. They all feel reasonable and safe, like old friends who want a visit. He checks every door, turning each nob twice. He used to check the windows until the sensors where installed. They are on the doors too but it feels better to do it himself. He walks through the house doing a mental check. Double-checking the alarm. The ritual's comforting and he tells himself he sleeps better because of it. He remembers to grab the throw from outside Gabriel left behind. He picks it up and lints off the dirt because the throw fell to the ground. He throws it into the laundry bag in the muck room.

The kitchen is last. The burners are off, the counters are clear, the cabinets shut and he presses his lips. Trash day tomorrow. Now, it's time to take out the garbage and recycling.

After finishing the last of his last tasks, he can meddle and comb over a case on the gentrification of an old warehouse downtown. Guess who is fighting for the old building to be torn down and turned into a Whole Foods? Sam brings out the trash dutifully. Upon dumping the recycling with a crash of bottles, plastic, and glass until something catches his eye. There, staring at him in the face is a clear little wine bottle. A little and adorable bottle with a name like Summer Blush. He closes his eyes and presses his lips hard.

Sam should haul that Omega out of bed and take care of this on the spot but that'd be unadvisable. Unadvisable because he's not ready tonight, and Gabriel's not ready for something like that tonight. That kiss was too perfect to taint. Besides, his little Omega is probably wiped from the day. Accepting the code will be hard.  
  
 _Wait._ That's a _huge_ understatement. Sam knows that. He does. 

Sam should just wait until tomorrow night. It could wait until tomorrow night… But he would have to make it memorable. This is the first real infraction and Gabriel has been warned about drinking without permission.

He goes back to his study to think…

 

_They're all deaf, aren't they son?_

 

His father's phrase pounds into his head until he pushes it down and dismisses it. He tries to think of his little Omega as forgetful, and in need of a reminder instead of willfully defiant. Unfortunately, the latter is probably the case…

 

Sam knows they aren't all deaf. Of course, they aren't all deaf. Just another one of Dad's bullshit reasons to screw with Cindy and Dean and Mom…

Jessica definitely wasn't deaf. _She was easy._ She was soft, thoughtful, hardworking, smart and capable. She was quiet and demure until they were alone. Then she could really let him have it, mostly about his hours, his distance, and his father. Yes, she could be hot-headed and critical. She would have scolded him soundly and told him he needed to be more careful if he spilled anything. That and she was always afraid of mussing her hair, she didn't like it when he touched it. Of course, she would never, under any circumstance, debase herself by rolling in the grass.

Sam smiles a little thinking Gabriel. That was nice… and special, like a happy fleeting reminder of childhood and the exciting brush with genuine love and affection.

Sam's smile turns thinking of Jess again. He runs a hand up and down his face, shifting in that great leather chair. She was easy. She definitely followed the Code. Sam can't even remember having a conversation about it. She never seemed to have an opinion for or against it. Always respectful, she listened to his advice. She didn't always agree with it but she was more conservative than he was. She liked order and structure. She liked things to make sense and fall into place. She always asked for permission because she always got it. In a passive way, she played him like a fiddle but he didn't mind. He would have given her the world. He tried with all he had to give her the world.  
  
 _No, he didn't have to train Jess, but she left anyway._

Sam still doesn't know. He doesn't know why she left. He doesn't understand why such a sensible Omega would be so reckless. He couldn't understand why she would venture out into a world where she had to exist in the shadows. He had suspicions. He had combed through every part of their relationship to find answers. He had a few ideas…

He told himself he still missed her. Despite that, he called off the private eyes the night he signed for Gabriel. It made sense. But it was hard. But not as hard as he thought it would be. Maybe it had just been too long. Maybe the dark lonely hole just seems smaller now that Gabriel is in his life. It hasn't gone away. How could it? But he misses her less and less now that Gabriel is in the house. But yes, she was easier.

_But not as fun._

Gabriel is funny and easy-going. He lights up a room and it stays that way. He pushes Sam to let down his barriers. He's passionate and so kind, playful and accepting. He'd make a great father…

But that's not going to happen. Sam knows Gabriel is going to leave. Just like every Omega Sam comes in contact with. He's just going to leave. Sam feels that stab cut threw his gut. Always practical, he knows it's going to hurt worse when it happens. In a year, he'll leave. Sam will try and find another. Until then?

He has a job to do. His heart sinks when he realizes: yes, he has to show his Omega who his Alpha is. Sam has hope this will be the last time, but that has no founding. _None at all._

 

The next night, Sam makes dinner, just a simple something involving too many vegetables, but Gabriel didn't have to cook or reveal he's really no good at cooking so he is relieved. After a quiet, peaceful dinner, Sam tells Gabriel to go put on his pajamas and meet him in the study.

Gabriel should have guessed what the meant. Looking back, he should have understood exactly what that meant, he just didn't. He was beginning to trust his Alpha. He honestly thought this was finally the night he was going to get some play. His heart beats wildly. He becomes more alert and his mind swims with thoughts of what might happen on that desk, on that couch on the plush rug.

_Meet me in the study, Omega._

_This is going to be kinky as hell._

He comes down the stairs in a skip in his emerald green silk pajamas Sam paid too much for. These are his favorites. Yes, okay they feel amazing and he might sleep better. Better than that, they fit him perfectly and pull out the hazel in his eyes. He feels like a sex kitten and knows how hot he looks. Add to that, that fabric rubs in all the right places. He opens both double doors to see Sam waiting on the couch. Gabriel gives a wicked, devious smile.

"You want to watch me take these off, Alpha? I can do it real slow. _I think you're going to like what you see…"_ Gabriel's got his fingers on the buttons waiting for his Alpha to ask for it. Beg for it. It's on and it's going to _be glorious.  
_  
Sam rubs his chin and has to shake himself back from panic and a chubby.

 

Sam points to the bottle on the table. His face is locked in pressed to a stern frown, he's expectant and waiting.

"What is this?" Gabriel's erection falls flat fast. His heart pounds into his ears for different reasons.

"I am sorry," Gabriel spits out quickly, in admission to his crimes. Damn he did not want this to happen. What the hell is his Alpha doing rummaging through the trash? Fuck me, he curses to himself as his face contorts to worry. Sam just pulls back, folding his arms at his chest.

"Yes, I am certain you are. You know I don't approve of this. Remember. We talked about this. You read about it yesterday. What am I missing here?" Sam chides with a hint of condescension.

"I just needed something to make the Omega Code easier to read," Gabriel explains too quick, a lump forming in this throat as his mouth dries.

"So this was _Monday._ You had read the Code. You decided you didn't need to follow it or tell me. Do I have that correct?"

"Yes, Alpha," Gabriel admits to the floors, standing vulnerable in pajamas that are too thin, in that cold dark room with too many books and too much mahogany. Sam gives a slight nod.

"Good. Thank you for addressing me correctly. This would have been easier for you if you had just told me… Now, what did I say would happen if you did not follow the Code?" Sam asks severely.

Gabriel's lips move but the words won't come out.

"I need to know you remember. What did I say would happen to you if you did not follow the Code?"

Now Gabriel's mouth opens but the words won't come. It's too humiliating and his heart races too fast, his mind blanking for the words to appease him, instead of the words that are going to lead somewhere he doesn't want to go.

"This is difficult but I need to hear you say it. Now. I said you would get a…" Sam leads.

 _"A spanking,"_ Gabriel whispers as his stomach turn somersaults. Why the hell is he terrified?

"That was very good," Sam praises some. "That is what I said. That was hard to say. It's going to be harder to accept. I am going to need you to accept it. I do not want to fight you. I do not want trouble every time this happens. If you want to stay here. If you want to stay here the year I need you to accept your punishments. The Code is specific. Know, I don't want to enforce every article every time you misstep. Remember, I did not spank you for language. I know _that_ is going to a hard habit to break but _this?"_ Sam says pointing to the bottle. "Is unacceptable.

"What do you think I am going to do, Gabriel. Do you think I am going to spank you?"

Gabriel's eyes are round and questioning. He nods his head slow and serious. He doesn't know how to take this. It's all filling his head and causing a headache like a spike driven straight threw, causing a desperate panic.

"I need you to know, and this is important, so listen. If I say you need to be spanked, you need to be spanked. There is not going to be a debate. If you know you have done something wrong you are going to submit and accept it. It will be easier if you do. You will come beside me and do what you are told. If you're good during your spanking it will be much less severe than if there's a fight. Do you understand me? I need to hear it from you. I need to hear you say it. I will accept my punishments…"

This is too much to ask as Gabriel looks concerned. This is too humiliating to say. Gabe feels an audience when none is there. It feels like the words will never come. They don't want to.

"This is hard. I know it's hard to say but you need to say it. Otherwise, this is not going to work, Gabriel. I am not threatening you, but this will tell me if you want to stay and be my Omega. I expect decent behavior. If you do not wish to comply you are telling me you do not want to stay."

Sam's face softens. He looks gentle now.

"No one knows what is in those facilities. That might be easier to accept and you might learn more than I can teach you. I will never hold your papers. You are always free to leave. You must know, you are free to leave."

A sneer creeps on to Gabriel's face, he hardens his eyes as his fear slips away.

"You know that's a horrible option. Stop pretending it it's not. Stop pretending our government would treat me like anything but dog. It would be a three month torture session," Gabriel's eyes narrow and his lips pull up.

"We don't know that. Besides, that is three months, not a year," Sam says quieter.

"I don't want to go," Gabriel's eyes steel.

"If that is your decision, we should talk about what I expect. I expect you to follow rules. Especially rules we have talked about. Especially rules in public, and especially rules listed in the Omega code. If you break a rule, you will accept the punishment I deem fit. You will follow instructions, come to me quietly and allow me to give you the punishment you deserve. After you have taken your punishment, the slate will be cleaned and you will be forgiven. We will never speak of it again. Am I clear?" Sam is firm. His voice is metered and direct. He is not open for discussion. He has given rules and they are terrifying. Gabriel's eyes widen. This sounds awful.

"I do not want to do this. But I will to keep you inline and safe. Now it's time for you to say it:

"I accept you as my Alpha. I will accept my punishments and try my level best to do the right thing…" Gabriel does not accept this.

"This is beyond backward. Omegas had rights twenty years ago! Why do you care?" Gabriel tries. It's not going to go anywhere but he's going to try.

"I understand you do not agree. I understand you don't think you should act correctly and follow rules, but these are my rules and I am your Alpha. You follow rules and you won't get in trouble. You get in trouble that is on my record.…" These words are hard to say. They pull and tear, but Sam knows it's true.

"Again. You will leave. This year will be over, I see the failure. I hope you will come to like it here but I see it. I love you but if you don't love me, I still want love. I still want children. I will not let you spoil that. Your correction will come swift and be enough of a deterrent to keep it from happening. Now. I accept you as…"

"My Alpha. _Happy?"_ Gabriel spits defiantly.

"I will accept my…"

"I accept my punishment… _This is ridiculous."_

"Now. Do you accept that you need a spanking for disobedience?"

Gabriel's eyes narrow hard but he gives an obstinate nod, his heart racing. He hopes to God there is not another hairbrush in this study.

"Next time, I am going to demand more respect. I think you realize you're not giving that to me now.  
  
"I am going to let you off this once. Last freebie, Omega. I think you understand I will not hesitate again. You know the rules, you will follow my rules or consequences follow. Am I making myself clear?" Gabriel breathes again. He nods grateful. He feels his heartbeat slow steadily.

"This never needs to happen Gabriel, but I am afraid it will so let's prepare ourselves."

Gabriel nods his eyes trained on his Alpha. He doesn't know what to make of this at all.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write in the spanking... I was. Sam just decided not to do it. More to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less leaving the house = more time to write! 
> 
> Enjoying the calm for now. My husband has been asked to work from home so that is lovely. 
> 
> Stories from the Apocalypse - garage gets cleaned, cabinets get reorganized and we play way more D and D and board games with the kids. It's been kind of nice. Will tell you when I start to lose my mind from cabin fever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun lifts slowly as day breaks over the horizon. Spring blooms as the birds chirp cheerfully outside, merry as they pick at the seed Mr. Tanaka leaves out for them. But that doesn't matter now. No one in that massive house can hear the songbirds through the double-paned glass.  
  
In the silence, Sam pulls himself out of bed in his expansive bedroom. He sighs rubbing his forehead. He always wakes up an hour before his alarm. Now in the early morning, he stares blankly at the fine redwood furniture he didn't pick out.  
  
Making his bed, he feels the emptiness and the loneliness set in again. There's that same feeling like he's back at that old house, staring at those empty white walls again. The mantle of responsibility so oppressive and heavy, Sam heaves with an impossible weight set on his chest…  
  
Sam knows there is going to be a fight. Dean was rarely brazen enough to challenge him when he was calm, but this little Omega is going to put up a massive fight. Probably a tantrum. He feels the cold spite coming, even before it begins. If Gabriel's not up seething, he's locked in a tense sleep. He's going to fight his new leash even though, by all accounts, it's commonplace and _loose_ compared to the rest of their entire society.   
  
Sam travels downstairs to start breakfast. Making breakfast calms him. He is use to it. It fills him with a kind of Zen he doesn't get anywhere else.   
  
  
 _Back in his old house, after Mom died, for a time, Sam cooks all the meals. Sam remembers how that happened:_    
  
  
It was a month after Mom's murder. Dean, still fresh from the devastation, was quickly relegated to all household tasks. Through the tears and sniffles, Dean burns dinner. It's pork chops and he all but chars them on one side. This will ultimately end in a beating and banishment from the kitchen.   
  
The air tense as Dad pokes at the inedible rock of a pork chop. He frowns at the mac and cheese Dean managed to not spoil but definitely overcooked and the canned green beans that were too cold. This is when Dad will say Dean is too stupid and clumsy to ever be trusted with cooking again. Dad shakes his head.   
  
 _"Incompetence._ He'll learn when they drill Home Ec. into his thick skull _if_ he can make it to high school… Let his future Alpha can deal with this _crap,"_ Dad says to Sam, then focuses some rage as he stares Dean down, shaking a finger. _"You stay the hell away from the kitchen._ We don't have the money to waste on your stupidity…" The words cause Dean to flush pale and still. Seven-year-old Sam just moves the mac and cheese around on his plate, afraid to look up…  
  
  
Sam doesn't mind the extra work. This just becomes another task he's assigned. Another chance to show his colors. Another chance to hone perfection. Another chance to protect his brother.   
  
When Cindy arrives, he doesn't give up breakfast. It is such a calm peaceful part of his day, quiet and serene. Dad, of course, finds issue with this.   
  
  
 _"You let that Omega do her job, Sammy,"_ Dad commands as he eats one morning. Sam gets a sharp surge of bravery, or was it stupidity?   
  
 _"I enjoy it,"_ Sam snaps back, using the authoritative voice he typically saves for Dean. Dad just opens his eyes and lets him have that little victory. _Alphas know best,_ his father muses.   
  
It also serves to ease Cindy's burden. She always looks so downtrodden and melancholy, like Mom did when Dad and Dean weren't looking.   
  
  
  
  
"You get enough sleep, Omega?" Sam asks as he looks up from his breakfast.   
  
 _"Yeah. Not so much,"_ Gabriel quips picking at his food, barely looking up. Sam expected this.   
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asks gently. Gabriel shakes his head slow, pulls up, ready and alert.   
  
"Why are you like this?" the Omega asks bluntly, taking a small bite of fruit as he does. The Alpha's eyes wide, Sam looks back at Gabriel quizzically.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam asks, genuinely, not expecting _that._  
  
Gabriel tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. _His Alpha doesn't understand the question,_ Gabriel thinks as he stares back.   
  
"Why are you so hot and cold? Why do you threaten me in one breath and kiss me in another? You treat me like a child one minute and a lover the next. _Why are you like this?"_ Sam pulls up his lip in thought.   
  
"Gabriel. You get respect when you give it to me. I correct you when you disrespect our relationship." Sam rounds his shoulders, leaning back as he takes a sip of his black coffee now fully engaged.   
  
"Yeah. But you treat me like a child. Why do you do that?" Gabriel asks, as an unused coffee spoon slips in and out of his fingers as he twirls the utensil around each digit. It's his nervous habit but he hides it with his glare. Sam looks back amused because this is very childish behavior.   
  
"Because you act like one, Gabriel," Sam says as if it's nothing but obvious. "It is my job to be the leader. I am your Alpha. You are my Omega."  
  
"I am not stupid. You do not need to chastise me…" Gabriel says staring his Alpha down, the silver spoon falling to the placemat. But Sam doesn't engage.   
  
"All of this is avoidable. You follow the rules, life runs smoothly," Sam says calmly. Gabriel scoffs.   
  
"You don't understand what you are asking from me. _You don't get it."_ Sam shakes his head getting more agitated.   
  
 _"Really?_ I don't get it? I _asked_ you to wear pajamas. I _asked_ you to respect my father. I _asked_ you not to drink. You refused me on all accounts. Now you know what to expect and what to avoid." Sam's monotone again. His cool is kept but it's edging far from that. He's stopped eating and his fists fight a clinch as they curl part way. Gabriel rolls his eyes.   
  
"Ohhh! That's _asking?_ Okay. We'll go with that: you _asked_ me to follow an outdated, sexist and oppressive manual for _weak-willed sycophants_ who want nothing than the approval of their Alphas. _I don't want your approval_. _I want my freedom,"_ Gabriel's gaze is stolid, honest and straight into his Alpha's eyes. Sam just pulls back incredulously.   
  
"I'm not asking any more than what is already expected. _Don't_ _cross me,_ Omega. Consequences _will_ follow," Sam warns again. Gabriel huffs, ready for this. He's been saving this blade.   
  
"This how you treated that other Omega, _Alpha?_ You ever wonder why Omegas run the hell away from you?" Gabriel says unveiling the secrets he's wise to.   
  
This should have broken our now completely frustrated Alpha. He should have felt the blow, because he knows Gabriel intended _that_ as a blow. Instead, he looks straight back, unfazed.   
  
"You know nothing. Do not presume to know me, Omega. I do not presume to know you," Sam states cold, his face void of expression.   
  
"I know you by your actions and your words. _AND they suck,"_ Gabriel sneers.   
  
"I am done here. You should not taunt me, Omega. There is a _finite_ limit to the disrespect I tolerate," Sam raises his voice.   
  
"You going to beat me? You beat that other Omega? You beat Dean, _Alpha?"_ Gabriel gets a glib smile.   
  
 _More sass. More lip._ Sam is going to lose it he's not careful. Instead, he recites facts:   
  
"I was eight-years-old when I Alphaed Dean. As for Jessica? I could not be the Alpha she needed or desired. I will be what you need. I will be strong for you." Sam's words are crisp and clean, he intends them to end this conversation. They don't.   
  
Gabriel can't believe what he's hearing.   
  
 _"Could not be the Alpha she needed…_ Does that mean you didn't discipline her? You didn't smack her around enough? Didn't whack her hard enough with a hairbrush? _That what you mean?"_  
  
Sam's eye twitches in response. His calm stretches to capacity. He breaths in heavy to give his voice more baritone.   
  
"I was not strong enough for her. She needed more than I could give her. She deserved more than I could give her," Sam states unabashed.   
  
"You think she left because you didn't hurt her? Of course! _That's_ what happened… Do I hear _Daddy_ in there, Alpha?" Gabriel jabs, squinting of his left eye. Sam puts both hands on the table, rattling the dishes.   
  
"Little Omega, you are treading on thin ice. Stomping with thick boots on thin ice… I am not going to sit here and listen to this. I am going to work. Clear the table. Put the dishes in the dishwasher. If you don't, _we'll talk when I get home."_ Sam storms off, slamming doors, snatching his briefcase, exiting swiftly.  
  
"And now I really am a teenager…" Gabriel thinks bitterly as his heart races.  
  
  
  
Sam is so blinded with rage he has to walk himself back with deep breaths before pulling the car out.    
  
He doesn't know how to do this.  
  
Dad broke Cindy. He broke her spirit and her fight. He did it quickly and without remorse or forethought. He just did it. But Sam watched a loveless marriage blossom into a sour, largely silent, bitter, and unequal partnership.   
  
Sam knows he could do it. He'd been getting advice from his father his whole life. He could scare the bejesus out of that Omega, beat him sound a few times, hold his papers, and keep him safe, sound, obedient and afraid.  
  
 _What kind of life would that be? What kind of Alpha would that make him?_  
  
Instead, he falls back on what he learned with Dean. Which honestly isn't much. Sam had to monitor that Omega's every move to keep Dad happy, keep the kid out of jail, and ensure he graduated from high school.  
  
This whole insane mess made him miss Jess. Life just ran smoothly. After Dad accepted her, they had family dinner on Sundays. Dad and Cindy even came over to his place a few times. She felt like home. Not that he had a decent example for what _Home_ was but it felt like home none the less.  
  
Jessica was probably cold and narcissistic but she felt comfortable. Her frigid contempt and constant criticism probably echo some of Dad's traits but she… she seemed to love him.   
  
He thinks back to all the mundane times. The quiet hikes, date nights, peaceful dinners, soft and passionate nights. You know? The kind of times you take for granted because they don't seem as important as they are.   
  
Jessica… Her bite was far worse than her bark but she gave him peace. At times. In teaspoons, she gave him peace. It was a hollow peace, but it was peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is busted… 
> 
> Sorry for the depressing chapter. More fluff on the way!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tales from an epicenter of this craziness. 
> 
> Homeschooling is hard. But time with kids is awesome. Learning so much about them and we are doing so much physics. It's cool to pass that on. They are going to be bored in middle school :)
> 
> Note: This chapter contains spanking. If you don't want to read stop at the **
> 
> Love you all and hope you are being safe and are happy, doing things that make you happy and living life within this crisis. Isolating ourselves as a precaution to my husband and children. We are not immunocompromised but being safe and trying to prevent the spread. It's bonkers. 
> 
> Summary at the bottom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The house is quiet and still after Sam charges out. The air feels energized and Gabriel can't move for a few minutes. It seems like forever. He breathes in and out. Cool breathes, in and out. Now that? Was a _fight._ Their first real fight. Gabriel's eyes open wide. He should not poke that giant bear. That bear is massive, powerful and has a temper. He should be afraid and not throw punches but he can't help himself. 

  
An hour after Sam storms off to work, Gabriel gets a text. A text he did not want to receive. Damn it.  
  
Pamela: _Come in early. I need you._  
  
 _"FUCK ME,"_ he thinks to himself. _Some kid ralphed in the ball pit again._ Why hell do they have that thing anyway? Nothing but a plague pit. The ball pit tends to be the place parents drop their small children to drool and chew on the balls.   
  
Gabriel texts Leo. Eager to please his high-powered boss, Leo hops to Gabriel's requests. Leo does so with a fair amount of snark, but he gets there quick. At least now the brawny beta smiles… slightly. Gabriel has even gotten him to chuckle a few times.   
  
  
Back at Plucky Pennywhistle's, Gabriel expects to find Pam hauling balls out to the backlot. Instead, he finds her sitting on that hideous wooden clown throne, meant for the birthday boy or girl. The thing, and it's appropriate to call it a thing, is the clown of nightmares incarnate. It's evil and Gabriel thinks they should exorcise it. It's probably the reason kids _do_ ralph in the ball pit.  
  
Carved in the 1950s, it's a kitschy version of a possessed clown painted on black velvet. This beast, most assuredly, would set Sam shaking in his Italian leather shoes. The biggest problem is the eyes - vacant, buggy, black-lined eyes that follow you where ever you go. Gabriel gets chills…The next problem is just the entire face - it only has three teeth, it's nose is so upturned you can see its nostrils, it's mostly bald but has two cones of wild blood red hair, the painted eyebrows come far above its hairline… In short, it's an aberration of a clown. Repugnant and disturbing. And the smile? Gabriel finds worst of all. Red lips, curled into a sinister fake smile. Who would spend time carving such an abomination? No idea, but Gabriel detests it.  
  
Still, the kids pose for pictures on it at every birthday party, mostly with Gabriel standing right beside them. Gabriel admits it is good for photos, the arms form armrests and face tilts to the side for a good view. Hipster parents love it.   
  
That thing has fueled too many children's nightmares Gabriel reckons. He begs Pamela to burn the thing with a ritual to drive out the demons but she says the kids like it. They do crowd and push around it and fight over whose next.   
  


What is arguably more disturbing than the clown is Pamela. She is hunched over with her hand rubbing her forehead over and over. She's been bawling. This should be concerning, but it's not. This is a familiar sight. Pamela crying over her girlfriend. _Again._ He's seen it so many times before. Chelsey is mad. Probably left for her parents' mad.   
  
Gabriel can run through a laundry list of why Chelsey's pissed in his head:  
  
 _Pamela won't commit._  
 _Pamela refuses to take a vacation._  
 _Pamela spends too much money on crystals or voodoo_ … _whatever the hell she's into - Gabe can't remember._  
 _Pamela won't let her get a dog._  
 _Pamela grabbed some ass at a party._  
 _Pamala flirted with the checkout guy._  
  
Geez. Come to think of it? _Pamela is not a good girlfriend…_  
  
  
  
"What happened now, sweetie?" Gabriel asks walking fast to her aid. He's got to help. Doesn't matter how absurd it is. She looks up with her woebegone eyes, red from tears and lack of sleep. Gabriel holds his breath, _she looks like shit._  
  
"Gabe. She's gone. Just gone," Pam says choking a little. Gabriel doesn't believe her.   
  
 _"No, she isn't._ You'll work it out. Chelsey loves you. You and all your crazy. She loves you. I can tell. It'll be okay," Gabriel attempts to reassure her, but his tone is tired. Man, even he is sick of all this drama. Pamela just shakes her head sorrowful and fast with a hard sniff.   
  
"Gabey. It won't. She's gone. Took the mattress and the couch gone. She moved out, Gabe. She met me for dinner at that little Italian place we like, over on 4th… Piccolos? She called it off there. _In public,_ so I couldn't make a scene. Of course, that didn't stop me, after that she stormed out. When I got home? Everything that was hers was gone…" Gabriel's face washes to concern. _That so does not sound good._  
  
"Jesus Pam. Are you sure?" Gabe can't believe it. Chelsey and Pamela were a fixture, the epitome of true love. Always affectionate, they frequented parties together, laughing and cooing, holding hands and exchanging long soulful looks. Pamela and Chelsey even have Thanksgiving at the Novak's every year. Castiel always goes all out.  
  
Gabriel's mind skips quickly. He hopes he can go this year… Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Winchesters seem like a prison sentence.   
  
Pam nods with a deep sniff.   
  
"She's just done. She got in all her cuts, everything that pissed her off, paid for dinner and never looked back… _God. I can't believe this is fucking happening!"_ she cries looking up, her cheeks marked with tears. "It's been hell, Gabe. It's been absolute hell."  
  
 _"Caboodle!"_ Gabriel says pulling her out of the clown's arms and into his own. Pamela shakes and cries as he pets her back, talking gently:  
  
"I am so sorry, Pam. This is going to be hard. Believe me. I have had my heart stomped on a few more times than I did the stomping and it hurts both ways. Just let yourself be sad. Let yourself feel it until it stops. It gets better…"  
  
He lets her sob until she catches her breath again.   
  
"She was the one, Gabey. She was my one. _She was my lobster…"_ the leggy Beta bemoans. Gabriel can't help it. He chuckles some, pulling her back to meet his eyes with a sad smile.   
  
"That was from _Friends_ and it was from the _ditzy_ friend. Lobsters do not mate for life, Pam. Now, Gibbons. They do have exclusive monkey sex with the same monkey…" Gabriel muses. Pamela pulls away from him and smacks him lightly on the arm. Gabriel's eyes widen with mock shock.   
  
"Watch the aggression. Workplace abuse. _Jez,"_ he complains in jest.   
  
They talk some more. Pamela believed the lobster story and would buy Chelsey little lobsters she found at secondhand stores in Bucktown.  
  
"She took them with her. That's promising, right?" Pam asks hopeful.   
  
"Do you think there was someone else?" Gabriel asks without wanting to ask. Pamela thinks as fresh tears well in her eyes. She shakes her head with purpose.  
  
"No. No. She's been putting in too many hours. She comes home beat and… _Oh. Man._ She showers right when she gets home. _That CUNT!"_ Pamela curses, now pissed like Gabriel's never seen her. "I am going to call her! I am going to call that Bitch!" Gabriel throws his hands in the air in resignation.   
  
"WOAH, Silver. You are _so_ not calling now. Pam? I hate to bring this up but... _the show must go on._ You got to get yourself cleaned up. You look like dogshit." Gabriel smiles slightly.  
  
"Yeah. You're right," she concedes.   
  
"We'll hit Sweetwater after work. You can tell me everything," he says cheerful.   
  
 _"Won't Daddy be mad?"_ Pamela asks with a smirk as she brushes tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Don't call him that. It's creepy… Besides! _You're approved bitch!_ Remember how he took a picture of your license yesterday?"  
  
"That man has problems, Gabriel."  
  
"You don't know the half of it. But thankfully, it's just a year Pam."  
  
"Then off to the next psycho…" Gabriel pulls a cheek up and squints at that.   
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Shrimp."  
  
"Lesbo."  
  
 _"Weak-willed sycophant."_  
  
"Do you remember everything I say?" Pamela smiles bright, making a mouth with her hands and claps them with a grin.  
  
"Mind like a trap!"  
  


 

Gabriel loves Sweetwater in the afternoon. He loves having a stiff drink after a hard day of doing cartwheels, rolling around on the floor, laughing and entertaining… it's lovely. That's not happening today. He's staying clean and sober.  
  
 _New rules little Omega…_

His love of Sweetwater waivers not because he can still sit in his booth, listen to soft funky music and laugh with his friends.   
  
Lucifer beat them there. He's waiting at their usual booth. He looks rockstar cool. He always does. Today he's got his hair spiked, black leather jacket over some tight local band t-shirt with a pair of too-tight midnight blue jeans. He loves Pam and his schedule's free for the day. Well, his schedule is free most days because he has shit to do during the day unless he's preparing for a gallery opening… which has happened all of six times.   
  
"Pam! Gabe!" Lucifer calls out, waving them down at their usual booth. "Order you a double, little bro? A cocktail for the lady?"  
  
"Scotch, straight up," Pam collapses as she slides in.  
   
"Shirley Temple," Gabe says not looking Lucifer in the eye. Lucifer snickers, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Someone's starting strong and someone's being _a wuss._ What happened to you? You finally listening to your big bad Alpha, bro?" Gabriel rolls his eyes hatefully.   
  
"You were there. Do you remember our last conversation? _He's strict!_ Got hitched to _Father Knows Best…"_ Gabriel says bitterly. Lucifer just cocks a smirk.   
  
"That's Danny Thomas, loser," he corrects smugly.   
  
"Stop being an ass. No one gets that reference. We can't all watch late-night sitcoms. Some of us have work…" Gabriel retorts. He can give back as good as he gets.   
  
Spooky interrupts them without pause, giving Lucifer a coy wink. He blushes back but rubs his face to hide it. After she leaves, Pam starts in on him.   
  
"She ever going to get off your dick, Luci?" Pamela grins.   
  
Lucifer looks away with a smile, his lip turned up. Lucifer will bask in any compliment.   
  
"Don't know. _I am_ pretty irresistible." Pamela smirks back.  
  
"I'd be on you too if I knew you didn't have a thing against Betas," Pamela flirts. Lucifer brushes her off causally.    
  
"Alphas for me. High-powered, cash-heavy, dominant Alphas for me," Lucifer says looking off, licking his chops.   
  
  
  
After about three hours, six shots, and 3 Shirley Temples later, Lucifer bats his hands on the table in a drum roll.  
  
 _"Guess who's the new Novak Alpha Prime, little bro!"_ Lucifer has the most superior, smug smile Gabriel has ever seen.   
  
Gabriel frowns and looks at Lucifer like he's lost his damn mind.  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
As Lucifer explains the new situation, laughing as he does, Gabriel begins to feel queasy. Probably because Castiel is a moron and left the bigger moron in charge of his family. Then, as Lucifer describes Dean's face, Gabriel feels his stomach growl.  
  
 _Oh shit… He is going to miss dinner…_  
  
Just as Gabe looks to the door, about to excuse himself he sees… _Sam._ His six-four mountain of an Alpha barreling through the bar straight toward him. He's walking hard, a sharp clink of his shoes audible in his long stride. Gabriel pulls back his neck as he feels like he's actually going to wet himself. His Alpha's _fucking pissed._  
  
 _Wait._  
  
How the hell did he find him here… _Oh._ Gabe remembers. Sam made him turn on the GPS function on his phone so he'd know where Gabriel is. _Fuck._ Sam's standing, staring Gabriel down, ignoring everyone else.   
  
"Did you forget something, Omega?" Sam demands forcefully.   
  
"It's a Shirley Temple, virgin, Alpha… " Gabriel looks pale. He's done something wrong, horribly wrong, he just can figure out what it is. Lucifer tries to ease the tension. The new Alpha just needs a freaking drink.   
  
"No need to pout Alpha! Take a seat. Have a drink. Always room at the table for you, bro," Lucifer waves to the empty seat by Gabriel. Sam doesn't take the bait.  
  
"Thank you but we'll be leaving. _Now,"_ Sam says frowning and looking straight at Gabriel. Lucifer's eyes widen with a cool smile.   
  
 _"Someone's in trouble!"_ Lucifer sings. Gabriel glares.    
  
 _"Shut up, Asshole…"_ Gabriel snorts back.   
  
Sam just snaps a look to his Omega giving him the eye. Gabriel backs down immediately.   
  
"Sorry, Alpha," Gabriel says to Lucifer quickly. _Fuck._ Lucifer is a fucking Alpha. "Let's go, Sam," Gabriel says looking down, sliding out of his seat. Lucifer tries to stop them.   
  
"Hey. Don't go. Wait. Sam. Alpha Winchester. Sit down. We can work this out. Your little Omega's still here in one piece. No worse for wear. Just have a drink with us. Our place is down the street. Castiel'll us make dinner. No need to get excited. Little brother's just been nursing a Sprite… You know we could get pizza. Knock a few back. Haven't seen you since you two got hitched. It'll be a gas…" Lucifer is talking fast, anxious like he rarely is. Now he's frightened for his brother. Sam's big and Gabriel's little, and Lucifer can't beat the tar out of the bullies anymore. Especially the bully he signed his brother over too. He knows he can't and it's scaring the shit out of him.   
  
 _"It's cool, Alpha._ I'll buy you a beer, Handsome," Pamela offers with her best smile, finally drunkenly putting the pieces together, feeling especially guilty. Sam gives her sharp contemptuous glare, barely acknowledging her. He turns to Lucifer.   
  
"Stay out of this Alpha. This is between me and my Omega," Sam says snapping his fingers to hurry Gabriel along. Gabe is shaken and moving quickly. He's at his Alpha's side in no time.  
  
  
Sam doesn't look at Gabriel as they walk to the car. Gabriel still doesn't exactly know why he's in the doghouse.   
  
"What'd I do?" he asks honestly. Sam's emotionless. He barely looks at Gabriel as he speaks.   
  
"You didn't call. You failed to ask my permission and you were at a bar." Gabriel breathes a breath he didn't know he was holding. He can sort this out.   
  
"I was with Pamela. She's been vetted. She's approved. I was with Lucifer. He's my secondary, right?" Gabriel offers hopeful.   
  
"You didn't call. You failed to ask my permission and you were at a bar," Sam repeats as he opens the car door.   
  
"Where is any of that in the code?" Gabriel asks confused.   
  
"Article 8 on socializing. Article 9 on obedience." Gabriel pulls up a lip at that. This is where we are? Of course, this is where we are.   
  
 _"Oh. You know the page too?"_  
  
"Under said articles: section 4 and section 2, respectfully. I should tack on cursing an Alpha but I'll give you a warning for that. By the way? Cursing an Alpha? Article 1 on respect, section 1, paragraph 1. Omegas should, _under all circumstances,_ respect their Alphas," Sam says to the dashboard.   
  
Gabriel looks out the window. This guy is so weird. Then a section of the book he cannot forget pops into his head. _The punishment section._  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" Gabriel asks in a small voice, surprised he dares to ask.   
  
"We'll talk about that in the office. For now think about what you did, how you will not do it again. Consider rereading the Code with more attention and care than before."  
  
The walk to the study is shorter than Gabriel remembers it. He's nervous and his nerves are vibrating. The punishment section was lengthy but the most fascinating. Everything is spelled out black and white. There is a section for everything you could imagine being beaten with. Then there is the section on severity and temperament. Gabriel prays Sam considers him the _meek, malleable_ Omega… though from the description? He's more of the _insubordinate_ Omega, requiring medium to moderate force. He shakes his shoulders as he follows Sam into his office.  
  
Sam sits down at the couch. He's pissed and it's showing. _Is this when the monster comes out?_  
  
Again, Sam snaps at the seat beside him. Gabriel edges away sitting as far as he dares.

"Omega. I should not have to worry about you in some bar. I would have been more than willing to allow you to see your brother but my trust in him's eroding," Sam sighs heavy. "I called you three times. I should only have to do that once… _And really?_ I shouldn't have to do it at all."  
  
Gabriel turns his head to the side, curious. He pulls out his phone fast.  
  
"Ringer's off. I have to turn it off for work…" Gabriel says quietly.  
  
"That is not an excuse."  
  
"I know. Sorry, Alpha." Gabriel looks ashamed and remorseful, but Sam's not fazed.    
  
"I wish that could be enough. I do not think you understand you are accountable for the Code. Come over here. Now." Sam snaps to his side.   
  
**************  
  
  
  
Gabriel stands up but he's out of arm's reach. Well, a normal person's reach, Sam could probably grab him from halfway across the room. Sam shakes his head _no._  

"You know what I meant. Close to me. You want to be good, don't you? I think you've run out your luck on misbehavior today…"

Gabriel walks slow to his Alpha. He has a vivid memory of the last spanking and although that one wasn't that bad, this one will probably be worse.   
  
Sam guides him over his lap. Gabriel stumbles, feeling off balance in this awkward position until Sam catches and manuevers him.   
  
"I am very disappointed Omega. You have been disrespectful and disobedient. I hope this curbs your behavior and we don't have to do this any time soon…"  
  
Gabriel is face-down staring at the rug with Sam's pants in the corner of his eye. His hands reach to find purchase as he grabs until he settles with putting his hand on the couch and the other gripping Sam's pantleg. Gabriel is surprised how helpless he feels. Then he feels something comforting. Sam has his big hand resting on his ass, it's soft and warm through his jeans. But Gabriel feels how ominous it is.   
  
"I didn't mean to do this! I was helping a friend!" Gabriel protests even though he's surprised he's doing so, jerking, pulling up and craning his neck. Sam just takes his other hand and pushes him back down again. Sam pulls back his opposite hand to land a pop.   
  
Gabriel's eyes widen.   
  
"You are going to answer questions when you are being punished. _Not. Offer excuses._ Those are your rules," Sam warns gently. "Now. What happened today? From the beginning. What happened today?"  
  
"Am I here for this morning or the afternoon?" Gabriel asks incredulously. Sam pulls back his hand and pops him harder. It shakes him back.   
  
"I uhh… I asked you why you are so twisted…" Gabriel smarts off again, cursing himself after. _Shut up, Gabriel._ Gabriel gets two this time and those _sting._ He shakes a leg.  
  
"I disrespected you…" Gabriel admits. Sam rubs the burn out some now.  
  
"You did. That was good. You understand. Now, what happened this afternoon?"  
  
"I didn't call."  
  
Not good enough. Another swift pop. 

"And?"

"I… uh… was at a bar?"  
  
Another pop.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I didn't ask you for permission."    
  
"That is exactly what happened. Now do understand why you are being spanked?" Gabriel's stomach turns cartwheels.  
  
"Yes, Alpha," Gabriel resigns… because he has to. He gets another rub for that. Then Sam hesitates, but not for long. He pulls back his hand and starts his slapping. It's over Gabriel's jeans and although it stings and Gabriel winces and wiggles with each pull, it's not bad. Is this just for show? Weirder and weirder…  
  
After a minute or two, Sam pulls him off his lap.  
  
"Are we done?" Gabriel asks in a shaky voice, trying not to act surprised and tries feigning distress, contemplating feigning some tears.   
  
"Nowhere close… Pull down your jeans," Sam says blankly. Gabriel's heart starts racing.   
  
"Why?" Gabriel asks without forethought.   
  
"So I don't hurt you…" Gabriel complies because he doesn't want to see what will happen if he doesn't. As Gabriel is guided down again he turns his head again.  
  
 _"What do you think you are doing? You think this doesn't hurt?"_  
  
This time is a full smack that causes a yelp. Sam slowly pulls down the red boxers with white dogs in party hats, exposing his bare ass to the cold breeze of the elements, increasing the humiliation.   
  
 _"No. No. Why?"_ Gabriel says as his free hand flies back. Sam grabs the errant hand, pinning it behind the Omega's back.   
  
"I need to see what I am doing… Stay still," Sam begins his meter and powerful smacks.   
  
At first Gabriel squirms. Sam slaps on one side and then the other in an even pattern in crisp even smacks. Sam reddens the rump but concentrates on the area just above his thighs and it stings like nothing else. Gabriel understands. This is so it'll hurt when he sits. Prick.  
  
The Omega tries to move away but with his arm pinned and his other arm is useless in front of him, he has nowhere to go. The slaps build on each other and it yanks him into a state of panic. He pulls, struggling and starts his pleading.   
  
"I'm sorry! Sam. I'm sorry! Please!" he begs as he struggles against the onslaught.  
  
Sam stops, rubs his ass again like he owns it, which pisses Gabriel off more than the spanking. Then he has cause to really get pissed.   
  
"Now. Go fetch the hairbrush. Don't doddle or there will be more swats. Run along now." Sam directs, pointing to the hall. Gabriel pulls up quick off the lap, pulling up his pants with a fast yank.   
  
 _"You said a spanking!"_   Gabriel snaps back obstinately holding his pants up with both hands protectively. Sam looks smugly into Gabriel's eyes, surprised by his brashness again.   
  
"I told you would get what you got before. And Gabriel? You are very lucky I am not giving more than this. Did your first spanking do a thing to curb your behavior? You are a very lucky Omega you're only getting the brush. Now hurry or I add swats…" Sam says firmly.   
  
Gabriel's lip pulls up and he'd be showing Sam teeth if he wasn't hightailing it out of that room. He walks quickly, not grabbing his ass till he's far from line of sight. He's not going to run but he feels like doing it. He just hustles obstinately. Obstinately enough to appease his ego, but fast enough to avoid greater punishment.   
  
He finds the brush and leaves quick, thinking darkly about the thing. When this year's up? He's going to steal it and murder it. He'll chop it into tiny pieces then burn them. He doesn't own an ax but he'll get one for the purpose. By the time he's mapped out the little black brush with the pink flower's demise, he's back at the office, handing the thing over by the handle.  
  
Sam puts down the brush at his side then puts Gabriel in between his legs, then over one of his knees, trapping his Omega in his legs like a vice, holding him firm, pulling down the pants that didn't get a chance to be fastened again.   
  
 _"Please, Alpha. Anything but the brush…"_   The plea is genuine and sorrowful. Sam doesn't correct with a swat, he just asks:  
  
"You'd prefer the belt, Omega?"  
  
 _"DICK,"_ Gabriel thinks in his head but simply shakes his head furiously.   
  
"Good boy. Now. Ten with the brush then it will all be over. Are you ready?"  
  
Gabriel's face scrunches and then he nods slightly. Yeah. Get it over with.   
  
The slaps come as a volley and Gabriel dances to avoid them but is only able pull up and tense. He cries in a sad wail out but it's over quick. He's crying now because he's embarrassed, thoroughly punished and his ass hurts. Sam pulls up his jeans and holds him.   
  
Gabriel cries in his arms. He doesn't understand why. Maybe he's repentant? Maybe he's embarrassed. Maybe he understands he screwed that up - he was careless. In any case, Sam holds him past the tears and into a snuggle that Gabe can't let go of.   
  
Gabriel wants to feel angry. He wants to feel rage at the injustice. He wants to feel sorry for himself but he doesn't. He feels safety. He feels boundaries. He feels sorry he disappointed his Alpha. Gabriel knows the pissed will come later… but for now?  
  
Sam does nothing but pet, caress and reassure him:  
  
"You did very good. I am proud of you."  
"It's over now. It's all done."  
"I forgive you. I know you'll do better next time."  
"I love you, Omega."  
  
And that last one? Gabriel feels it too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to work to find Pamela upset over a breakup. 
> 
> After work he meets Lucifer and her at Sweetwater.
> 
> Sam comes in. Gabriel forgot to inform his Alpha. Spanking ensues. 
> 
>  
> 
> Too much information in the comments.


End file.
